Baby lamb is alone
by Petite Lou
Summary: Pourquoi vivre pour l'éternité alors que votre amour perdu n'est pas à vos côtés ? Bella est seule avec ses deux amis depuis maintenant 100ans sans pour autant se sentir mieux. Laurent l'a finalement mordu. Nous le savions: cet amour est fatal, incensé.
1. Chapter 1

Voila, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bisous (L)

* * *

-Bella fait attention !

-Tu vas encore tomber par terre !

-Si vous voulez je ne participe pas aux dernières touches du déménagement !

-Ca vaudrait mieux ! Rigolèrent en même temps Matthias et Alexandra.

Je leur tirais puérilement la langue et allais m'installer sur le capot d'une de nos deux voitures, les regardants faires.

J'aimais sentir un sourire sur mon visage pâle. Car même si Alex et Matt prenait soin de moi, dès que je me retrouvais seule, je sanglotais mon amour perdu. 100 ans. 100ans que j'étais devenue vampire. 100ans de solitude. 100 qu'Ed… il m'avait abandonné pour aller « se distraire ». Je n'avais jamais cicatrisé entièrement de ce trou béant qu'il m'avait infligé. Je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout je n'étais à l'époque qu'humaine. Je le savais pourtant depuis le début, que cet amour n'était pas censé.

Ma transformation avait finalement eu lieu. Pas dans les mêmes circonstances que je l'avais prévue pendant ma relation avec lui cependant. Et malgré celle-ci, j'étais resté maladroite, à ma plus grande surprise. J'étais tout de même chagrinée, après tout, je ne pouvais toujours pas me permettre de courir aussi vite que les vampires normaux sinon je tombais par terre. J'arrivais tout de même, maintenant, à ne pas les perdre de vue. Malheur qu'il y avait eu la, je continuais de rougir (tu parles d'un embêtement !). Je pouvais encore pleurer. Ma soif n'avait jamais été présente, elle ne s'était jamais déclenchée durant mes 100ans, au lieu de cela je devais dormir (plutôt embêtant !). Quant à mes yeux, personne ne savait pourquoi, mais ils étaient dorées. Comme les leurs. Physiquement, je n'avais pas beaucoup changé. J'étais toujours Bella, ce qui me rassurait finalement. Je pouvais me rappeler plus facilement de ma vie antérieure.

J'avais tout de même une force supérieure, un corps de marbre et pâle ainsi qu'une vitesse surnaturelle (dont je ne peux pas profiter…)

Bref, je n'étais pas un vampire que l'on puisse mettre dans la normalité !

-Bella, tu es encore dans la lune !

Je revenais brutalement à la réalité en voyant le visage de Matt prêt du mien. Je descendais prudemment de la voiture afin de ne pas tomber les fesses par terre sous le rire des deux tourtereaux. Je leur fis une grimace.

-Allez, je vais dans l'Audi. Je vous laisse entre vous pour la route. Dis-je en souriant.

Ils me sourirent d'un sourire éclatant, tout en pensant (surement) à ma solitude à côté d'eux, qui formait un joli couple.

Je montais dans l'Audi pour prendre la direction d'une nouvelle ville. Encore un déménagement. Cette fois ci, cela faisait assez de temps pour retourner à Forks, ville de ma jeunesse. Toutes les personnes que je connaissais à l'époque de mon humanité ont disparus à présent. J'avais comme un besoin de retourner là-bas, pour revoir la maison de Charlie et retourner dans mon lycée afin de m'enivrer de souvenir plus ou moins cruel (ce qui était, en y pensant, assez malsain et pervers). Alex et Matt avait tout de suite accepté, mais ils avaient peur pour moi ; « Ne vous en faites pas » Leurs avais-je dit.

Encore une année de lycée avec toujours le même programme. Mais nous arrivions seulement pour le deuxième trimestre (nous avions décidés de passé des vacances en Irlande, sur ordre d'Alex, car celle-ci était folle de ce joli pays). J'étais maintenant douée en mathématiques. A force, cela rentre, même quand l'on déteste ça. Je mis dans le lecteur CD les chansons de Debussy et laissais emplir l'habitacle des douces notes de musiques. Je restais tout de même concentré sur la route de peur de me retrouver dans le fossé. Contrairement à d'autres, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de fermer les yeux en conduisant ou que sais-je encore : j'étais trop froussarde.

Mon nom ainsi que mon prénom seront tout de même différent (même de peu), pour des raisons de sécurité. Au lycée, on m'appellerait donc Isabelle Brandon, en souvenir dû nom de famille d'Alice lorsqu'elle était humaine. Quant à moi, j'avais trop de mal à lâcher complètement mon prénom, même si, en dehors des cours Matt et Alex m'appelais Bella. Matt ne pouvait décemment pas s'inscrire au lycée car il fallait quelqu'un pour soi-disant nous adoptés. Après mainte conversation sur le fait qu'Alexandra devrait travailler au lieu de venir avec moi au lycée, j'avais tout de même perdue. Alex avait sortie comme argument (nullement convaincant) : « De toute façon, nous ne nous verrions tout de même pas la journée. Chacun travaillerait de son côté et je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Tu serais incapable de te faire des amis à cause de la crainte qu'ils éprouvent pour nous. De plus, tu étais déjà seule l'année dernière. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois ».

Matt allait donc travailler (tout comme auparavant Carlisle) à l'hôpital. Il avait changé de métier il y a peu (après des années d'études) pour réussir, encore mieux et plus rapidement, à assouvir sa soif. Il passerait pour notre père adoptif.

Alexandra serait ma grande sœur. En un sens, elle avait dix neuf ans et moi dix huit. En d'autres termes elle allait sur ses 151ans et moi dans mes 101ans. Ce qui m'embêtait c'est qu'ils ne pourraient pas se promener dans Forks en batifolant tels des amoureux étant donné que l'on avait un rôle à joué. Ils m'avaient assurés que cela ne leur posaient aucun soucis, étant donné que Forks n'était pas très intéressant à visité quotidiennement, d'après ce que je leur en avais décrit.

Je m'étais organisé de tout le déménagement en ce qui concernait notre nouvelle demeure. Même si la maison était assez petite, j'avais repris celle de Charlie. Juste pour le plaisir de me retrouver dans ma chambre.

Après six heures de routes (au lieu de huit) j'arrivais enfin. Je coupais le moteur et descendais en claquant doucement la porte. Je levais mon regard et regardais la maison. Rien n'avait changé. Je souris légèrement et montais les quelques marches du perron. Je toquais doucement à la porte et rentrais sans attendre de reste. Les cartons avaient (déjà) disparu et tout était en place. Je rigolais doucement en les voyants sur le canapé à me regarder.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

-Quelques heures ! Répondit en riant Matt, tu as encore échappé au rangement !

-J'adore cette maison Bella ! Me dit en souriant Alex, c'est… comment dire ? Conviviale ! Un vrai nid douillet !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

Je souriais et j'adorais cela. Finalement, revenir ici me faisait du bien. La maison avait meilleur mine car à certains endroits, les murs avaient était repeints de couleurs vives. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Je montais les escaliers et me dirigeait droit dans ma chambre.

Celle-ci avait plus ou moins le même aspect. Matt m'avait mis un lit afin de dormir (véritablement, et non pour me distraire comme eux). Un bureau avait été placé ainsi qu'un rocking chair que je m'étais acheté il y a un moment dont je ne me séparais pas. Je changeais de place le rocking chair, mon armoire, mon bureau et mon lit, en faisant grincer le parquet, afin de retrouver le cliché de mon ancienne chambre.

Mon réveil affiche: 21.00 ; Je descends en courant les escaliers et me précipite sur Matt et Alex. Je les embrasses et m'exclame :

-Ma chambre est comme avant !

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu aussi rayonnante !

Je leur souris timidement et m'empourpre violemment.

-J'adore quand elle fait ça, dit Matt en regardant Alex.

-C'est tellement inhabituel pour un vampire, répliqua celle-ci.

-Ce n'est pas très drôle ! C'est assez gênant de ne pas être tout à fait normal. Je vais me laver et ensuite j'irai dormir ! Je suis fatigué. A demain !

-Et ça aussi Bella. Un vampire. Dormir. Tu fais exception. Bonne nuit, me dit-il en souriant.

-Dors bien ma chérie.

Je me lavais et allais me rouler en boule sous la couette. La pluie coulait à flot à présent. L'odeur de la pluie sur l'asphalte emplissait mes narines. J'adorais cette odeur. Demain j'irai au lycée. J'avais l'impression de faire un bon de 101 ans en arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puky :** tu vas voir ça :)

**Twilight01 : **merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant

**likeasweet :** Je suis contente que tu accroches autant ! Espérons pour moi (et pour toi) que ça continue comme ça !

**marie :** Pour toi :)

**Arya Cullen :** J'espère que maintenant, tu pourras me dire ! Je suis impatiente de savoir, que les critiques soit bonnes ou mauvaises !

**MalfoyHerm : **Tu verras bien ! :D

**Sophia, lylivand et alessia :** voilà voilà ! bisous à vous.

**Lilove :** Bonne question. C'est surtout car je ne voulais pas mettre à chaque chapitre ou autre la soif. J'ai toujours voulut que Bella ne soit pas attiré par celle ci. Après tout, dans sa vie d'humaine elle déteste le sang non ? Je suis presque sur qu'il y a une signification à cet hasard (car bien sur, ça arrive à une fille qui voudrait, plus tard, avoir a assouvir sa soif ).

**XxXxXxX**

Je me levais rapidement après avoir entendue le réveil. J'enfilais mon jeans fétiche ainsi qu'un top quelconque pour ensuite enfiler un gilet. Je descendis les marches en courant. Erreur. Dans mon élan, je me fis un croche pied. Je retombais sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

-Quelle entrée ! Lança Alex en riant

Je feignis un soupir et demanda :

-Matt n'est pas là ?

-Il est déjà partit travailler ! Tu es prête, on peut y aller ?

-Bien sur !

Nous sortîmes de la maison, je verrouillais la porte et montais dans la voiture. Alex démarra et nous prîmes vite de la vitesse. Elle parlait gaiment et je l'accompagnais, profitant de mon bien être. Nous arrivâmes vite au lycée et nous allâmes vers l'accueil. Après avoir eu, comme d'habitude, notre emploi du temps et toutes les instructions nous repartîmes vers le parking du lycée. Beaucoup de voitures y étaient déjà. Nous avions une des plus belles voitures, comme je m'y attendais. Une autre seulement paraissait éclater à côté de toutes les autres qui n'avaient pas vraiment bonne mine.

-Qu'as-tu pris déjà ?

-En renforcé ? Biologie. C'était soit ça ou soit espagnol. Je déteste l'espagnol ! Dis-je en soupirant, car j'avais une fois de plus biologie renforcé.

-Et bien moi, j'ai pris l'espagnol. Les molécules et tout le reste j'en ai par-dessus la tête. Dit-elle en descendant de la voiture.

Je riais en descendant de la voiture.

-Bon, on se retrouve au déjeuner, me chuchota-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue, ne mange personne !

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin contrairement à toi.

Elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire en retroussant ces lèvres et poussa un petit grognement accompagné d'un geste de griffe de la main. Je riais et elle partit en m'envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Je pris la direction de mon premier cours. Les professeurs furent tous gentils quoique quelques peu distants (ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout). Je m'ennuyais quelque peu, mais je savais à quoi j'avais à faire. Je connaissais déjà tout et cela m'aida. Beaucoup de personnes savaient que nous étions nouvelles, nous étions attendues, telles deux intrus. Un nouveau manège pour tout le monde. Certains de mes camarades m'envoyèrent un sourire timide par gentillesse que je renvoyais bien évidemment. Je trouvais cela très gentil.

Midi arriva et je sortis dehors. Il pleuvait et je me dépêchai d'aller vers la cantine. Alex me retrouva dans la file.

-Alors Bella ?!

-Isabelle, idiote, dis-je en rigolant, sinon tout c'est bien passé.

-Pour moi aussi. Ecoute, je crois, non, je suis certaine, qu'il y a d'autres vampires ici, m'avoua-t-elle lorsque nous venions de nous assoir dans le coin le plus reculé de la cafétéria.

-Ah ?

-Je les ai sentis Bella, me chuchota-t-elle.

-Et moi, je n'ai rien senti.

-Tu ne sens jamais rien, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui fis une moue feignant l'indignation et me mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ce pourrait-il que… Non ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne sont pas les seuls vampires sur terre. Quoique peu de vampire vont à l'école… Ce n'est pas très commun après tout. Et les seuls vampires allant au lycée sont bien sur les végétariens. Et, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, je ne voyais que deux clans végétariens. Les Cullens, et leurs amis d'Alaska, sauf si d'autres étaient comme eux et qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit.

-Non…

-Bella. Bella qu'est ce qui se… Non ?

-Je n'espère pas. Non. Je ne veux pas.

-Chut Bella, calme toi ma chérie.

-Tu as déjà vu un d'eux ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Ecoute, ils ne t'ont peut-être pas oublié. Regarde Alice, vous étiez les meilleures amies.

-Alex, dis-je en pointant un doigt sur la table, s'ils sont partis, il y avait bien une raison. Cela fait cent ans ! Ils doivent m'avoir oublié ! Edward m'a quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Non, d'ailleurs ce n'est même pas vrai. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de jouer un rôle. Enfaite, il ne m'a jamais aimé. Enfin bon, dis je en perdant mes mots, tu… tu sais toute l'histoire aussi bien que moi. Comment il m'a quitté et tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Je t'ai tout raconté. Quand il va me voir, il va surement être dégouté de retomber sur moi.

-Bella je ne…

-Ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi non ?! La coupais-je. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Que je revienne dans ses pattes va l'embêter plus qu'autre chose. Et même tous les autres Cullens, ne doivent plus penser à moi. Tu connais l'expression non ?

-Euh… non mais...

-Un de perdu dix de retrouvé. Alors… Ils… Ed… Edward m'a complètement brisé Alex…, mon trou béant se rouvrit d'un seul coup. Prononcé son prénom me fut douloureux. J'emprisonnai ma poitrine avec mes bras pour apaiser ma souffrance. Sont-ils à la cafétéria ?

-Oui, oui maintenant.

-Je te les ai décrits. Beaucoup.

-Oui.

-Ce sont eux ?

-…Oui.

Je ressaierai ma prise autour de ma poitrine, la douleur devenant insoutenable. Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues s'écrasant sur mes vêtements. Toutes les années, ou j'avais appris à me métriser furent réduites à néant.

Alex changea sa chaise de place et vint se mettre à côté de moi. Elle me prit le visage entre ses deux mains et me força à la regarder.

-Bella, Bella ma chérie, sèche tes larmes. Je déteste te voir comme ça.

-Ils doivent savoir que…que nous so…sommes là Alex. Allons-nous-en.

Je séchai mes larmes d'un revers de main rageur et pris mon plateau. Je ne fis que regarder droit devant moi. Je déposai le tout rapidement, suivit de prêt par Alex. Je sortis dehors à vive allure en essayant de ne pas tomber. S'ils n'avaient pas devinés quel vampire se cachait derrière ses cheveux, cela arriverait surement trop vite à mon gout.

Je traverse la cours et m'assoit sur une table. Alex se met à côté de moi.

-De quoi as-tu peurs exactement ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Un deuxième rejet… Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé ces trucs la… essayais-je de plaisanter.

Elle sourit face à ma remarque :

-Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais laisser faire les choses. Si les Cullens te parlent et apprennent ton… existence, car ils ne le savent pas hein ?

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête.

-Et bien, s'ils s'adressent à toi, c'est qu'ils en auront envie. Ils sont plutôt bien élevé Bella, ne te fais pas de soucis.

-S'ils me parlent, juste par…pitié ? Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas.

-Bon, s'ils ont part de ce fait… ensuite… ?

-Improvise. Ton cœur parlera à ta place. Je suis sur que les Cullens tiennent à toi. Quant à Edward…vois sur le moment. Mais je te connais, de plus tu l'aimes, c'est une évidence. Tu seras incapable de l'ignorer. Je pense que tu seras…poli…avec lui…enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment quel mot employer.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Elle me sourit de plus belle en voyant cela. Cette conversation venait de me rassurer dans un sens, peut-être avait-elle raison. Je leur avais peut-être manqué…Non, j'avais peut être manqué à certains d'entre eux… Esmée qui me considérait presque comme sa fille, si douce…

Alice, ma meilleure amie. Et notre complicité, si forte.

Emmett, qui me taquinait tout le temps sur ma maladresse et qui me faisait rire.

Carlisle, en qui je voyais l'un des meilleurs hommes que je connaisse et qui a toujours était gentil avec moi.

Alex me changea finalement les idées et nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

-Direction, le gymnase ! M'écriai-je en faisant une grimace d'horreur.

-Allez Bella, tu vas y arriver, s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Je l'embrassai et partie dans le gymnase.

La prof me dispensa de cours pour la première fois car je n'avais pas ma tenue. Elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant et je me mis dos contre le mur en attendant que le cours débute, les élèves encore dans les vestiaires.

Les élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et beaucoup me dévisageait (mais je ne les regardais même pas). Je n'y faisais plus attention, je m'étais habitué. Le cours allant commencer, je me mis en marche vers les tribunes pour ne pas gêner. Quand soudain, une voix me héla :

-Bella ?

J'étais de dos. Je restai figée. Personne, ici, ne connaissait mon vrai prénom, Alex faisait attention de ne pas le prononcer à proximité d'autres personnes. Cette voix… Cette voix dont, malgré cent ans écoulés, je n'avais pas oublié. Je l'aurai reconnu. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Je souris vaguement et haussai négligemment les épaules en signe de… gêne. Par ma plus grande surprise, celui-ci étant sur que c'était moi, un énorme sourire traversa son visage. Plusieurs mètres nous séparaient. Il courut à vitesse humaine vers moi et me fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant.

-Oh Bella !

-Isabelle au lycée, lui chuchotai-je en riant.

Il me reposa par terre et je vis que beaucoup de gens nous dévisageaient. Il regarda dans ma direction et rigola :

-Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un Cullen se montre aussi…proche de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une nouveauté pour eux, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh…

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

A ma plus grande surprise, je ne souffrais pas de le voir. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux, savoir qu'il pensait encore à moi me rassurait dans un certain sens.

-Mais, tu pleures… ?!

-Pas de malheur, dis-je en rigolant doucement.

-Mais…

-Oh, oui. Je ne suis peut-être pas un vampire tout à fait normal, dis-je en chuchotant consciente que tout le monde était fixé sur nous.

Il me prit dans ses bras en rigolant doucement. Je l'entourai de mes bras, au niveau de son torse à cause de sa taille. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée, de peur qu'il disparaisse. Je sentis son torse bougé sous son rire.

-Rosalie ne serait pas très heureuse en voyant ça…

-Oh…

Je me retirai vite en rougissant brutalement. Il souriait, un air tendre sur le visage.

-Et puis tu rougis ! Super ! Je vais pouvoir encore t'embêter. Tu n'es vraiment pas un vampire normal. Il me lança un grand sourire.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, dis-je en le taquinant. Emmett, je dois aller m'assoir.

-Je te suis !

Je partis vers les tribunes et lui vers la prof. Il revint presque aussitôt avec un grand sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

-Bella, je suis tellement content, commença-t-il, cent ans. Je croyais que tu étais morte. Enfin… oui. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Comment es-tu devenu comme ça ?

-Je…C'est une longue histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de la raconter dix fois, tu comprends ? Dis-je doucement.

-Pas de problème ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! Alors c'était toi à la cantine ?! J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Oui, c'était moi. Emmett ! Ne le dis pas aux autres…s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi… Oh… dit-il en comprenant soudainement.

-Je… Il ne sera pas content de me revoir, ça c'est claire.

-Je pense que tu te trompes. Et puis… tous les autres aussi veulent te voir.

-Tu es sur ?! Dis-je sentant un sourire naitre tout seul.

-Evidemment, s'exclama-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Viens cette nuit chez nous… Nous avons repris la villa.

-Mais j'ai besoin…

-Tu ne peux pas refuser. Venez à… hum… minuit.

-Alors je te demande une faveur Emmett.

-Oui ?

-Ne dis rien aux autres… Et… Et cache tes pensées à Ed… Edward.

-…Si tu veux, dit-il en me souriant. Viens avec tes deux autres amis d'accord ?!

-Oui.

-C'est eux qui t'ont « élevés » ?

Et nous nous racontâmes toutes les choses qui c'était passé durant nos cent ans séparés. Il était tellement heureux que ça en devenait contagieux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, rire… Je ne pensai pas vraiment à ma confrontation de ce soir. Emmett me posai plein de questions, il était impressionné par les grands nombres de choses d'humaine qui était resté en moi.

-C'est mieux ainsi, en y réfléchissant, s'exclama-t-il en sortant de sport, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à te taquiner… et c'est d'autant plus attachant.

Je me mis à rougir ce qui le fit rire. Je lui envoyai une bourrade et répliquais :

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Bon, voilà. On se retrouve ce soir ok ? Pas un mot. Pas une pensée non plus. Dis leur que ce sont les trois vampires « végétariens ».

-Aie confiance !

-Justement…

Il me fit une grimace et je partis en souriant. Je grimpai dans la voiture en ayant soigneusement vérifié s'ils étaient dans les environs. Alex si trouvait déjà.

-Alors ? me lança-t-elle voyant mon sourire qui ne voulait pas partir.

-J'étais avec Emmett durant les deux heures de sport. Tu sais Emmett… ? Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Et ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ? A voir ton visage.

-Oui plutôt, dis-je timidement. Merci Alex, tu avais raison.

Je lui parlai de ma conversation avec Emmet et de nos retrouvailles. Je lui fis part de la volonté d'Emmet pour se rendre chez eux ensemble et elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle m'avoua avoir été en cours avec Jasper en Biologie ainsi qu'avec Rosalie en espagnol. Elle était heureuse de me voir comme cela. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et elle parla directement de nos projets de la nuit à Matt. Je les laissai en intimité et montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. En cinq minutes j'avais terminé. Je pris un livre et me mit à bouquiner en attendant l'heure fatidique.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires. Vous êtes tous trop mignons et ça me fait ultra plaisir que vous aimiez autant ! J'espère que vous allez continuer à apprécier.

* * *

-Bella, tu es prête ?

-Matt, si par pur hasard je te disais non tu dirais quoi ?

-Que tu es une froussarde.

-Et que tu es particulièrement…agaçante, lança d'en bas Alex.

Je ris et descends suivie de Matt. Alex est telle une pile électrique, ce qui me rappelle Alice, sautant sur place et nous pressant.

-Je suis tellement pressé de les rencontrer !

-Et moi donc, même si je connais de vue plus qu'autre chose, Carlisle Cullen, répliqua Matt.

-Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit des gens ayant les mêmes manières que nous.

-C'est vrai, confirmai-je.

-Même si dans un sens, continua Alexandra, c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes devenus ainsi. Et grâce à toi, bien sur !

Je lui souris et nous démarrâmes. J'étais heureuse mais l'anxiété était de plus en plus présente au fil du temps. Alex me rassurai pendant que je conduisais, car j'étais la seule à connaître le chemin. Je tournai dans le chemin presque invisible et arrêtai la voiture à notre arrivée.

Je sortis de la voiture et posai mon regard sur la villa. Une vague de mélancolie s'abattit sur moi. Les deux autres étaient déjà devant la porte, me demandant de me presser. J'arrivai à leurs niveaux en trottinant. Ils frappaient déjà à la porte. J'inspirai profondément une bouffée d'aire et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous rentrâmes à la file indienne, moi en bonne dernière. Le plus proche de nous était Carlisle, qui nous avaient ouvert la porte. A quelques mètres, en ligne, se tenaient tous les Cullens(sans exception, super). J'étais encore derrière Matt et Alex. Je me décalai, en me plaçant à côté d'Alex afin que nous soyons, nous aussi, en ligne.

Tous tournèrent soudainement la tête vers Emmett. Celui-ci les regarda, un sourire triomphant sur son visage, laissant échapper un petit rire.

Carlisle me regarda avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Esmée aurait pu pleurer si elle le pouvait encore. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Alice s'était brutalement mise à sautiller sur place, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jasper affichait un air étonné tout en souriant avec satisfaction.

Rosalie souriait timidement avec sympathie.

Emmett, Emmett lui avait un énorme sourire.

Edward me regarda avec stupéfaction et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres mais je ne restais pas longtemps à le regarder. Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircie à ma vue.

La plus rapide à réagir fut Alice. Elle se précipita sur moi et me serra contre elle en s'accrochant à mon coup :

-Bella, Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-A moi aussi Alice.

Je me dirigeai vers Carlisle et l'embrassa sur ses deux joues. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, me donnant du réconfort.

-Bella. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-C'est plus que réciproque.

Il me souriait et je lui rendis.

Esmée me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant dans l'oreille des mots qu'une mère donnerait à sa fille.

J'allai vers Jasper. Il prit ma tête entre ses deux paumes et me regarda. Finalement, à mon grand étonnement, il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir…

-Tu m'as manqué Jasper.

Et c'était vrai, malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre nous et le dernier incident qu'il s'était passé, sa présence m'avait manqué.

Rosalie me regarda avec un sourire et me fit la bise.

-Ravie de te revoir Bella, dit-elle en toute sincérité.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en lui souriant aimablement.

Emmett me reprit dans ses bras en riant et il ajouta :

-Je ne t'ai pas déjà vu quelque part toi ?

-Ah bon ? Dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu

-Je croyais, aujourd'hui. J'ai du rêver.

-Sûrement.

Je lui fis une bourrade amicale et il me fit une grimace (que je lui rendis).

Pour finir, je me retrouvai en face d'Edward. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et m'approcha de son visage. J'embrassai alors sa joue gauche. J'en profitai pour sentir son odeur toujours aussi merveilleuse. Mes lèvres embrassant sa joue était le premier contact que j'avais avec lui depuis cent ans. Je me reculai et lui lança un sourire timide. Il me regarda et plusieurs choses passèrent dans ses yeux: la surprise, le bonheur, le soulagement, l'incompréhension, la tendresse ?

Il n'y eut qu'entre lui et moi que les mots furent absents.

Je détournai vite mon regard d' Edward et vit que les présentations fusaient entre les Cullens et Matt et Alex sans pour autant que tout le monde n'arrête de me regarder, toujours déboussolé de me voir, je pense. Je repartis vers Matt et Carlisle proposa :

-Allons-nous installer dans le salon.

Tout le monde suivit Carlisle. Je me mis assise sur l'énorme canapé d'angle qu'il y avait. Je me mis à l'extrémité, dans la petite partie de l'angle. Esmée se mit assise à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je laissai ma tête balloté sur son épaule et les autres s'assirent un peu n'importe où. Alice et tous les autres d'ailleurs me regardait avec tendresse, en me voyant dans les bras d'Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett se pelotonnant dans le seul fauteuil, afin d'avoir plus de place sur le canapé.

-Alors, ma chérie, commença Esmée d'une voix douce, faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Comment es-tu devenue vampire ?

J'étais soudainement gênée d'être le nouveau centre d'attention.

-Et bien… Après votre…que vous soyez partis je suis allé, plusieurs mois plus tard dans la… la clairière, dis-je en regardant Edward par réflexe, je détournais bientôt mon regard. Et là, j'ai croisé Laurent.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser qui il était, tout le monde le savait, à voir leur sourcil se froncé.

-Et…je pensais qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. J'étais plutôt heureuse de…revoir des vampires, avouai-je dépité et morte de honte, mais j'avais remarqué que ses yeux étaient pourpres, et non or, comme ils auraient dû être car il était avant en Alaska. Enfin, bref, dis-je me rendant compte que je me détournais du sujet, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance (autant taire sous silence la voix d'Edward m'aidant !) et puis… il m'a dit que Victoria ne serait pas contente, parce qu'il devait m'emmener à elle car elle m'avait préparé quelque chose d' horrible. Mais il avait soif… et j'étais là, alors il a dit que c'était aussi bien pour moi, car je ne sentirais rien comparé à ce que Victoria voulait me faire… Enfin bref, il m'a mordu…

Je les regardai. Ils étaient dégoutés. Edward avait le visage déformé par la rage ainsi qu'Emmett, Jasper et… tous avait de la rage enfaite, mais aussi de la compassion pour ce que j'avais vécue.

Matt continua pour me soulager :

-Alex et moi venions de l'Oregon. Nous nous dirigions tout droit vers le Canada quand nous l'avions trouvé. Nous avons décidé de la prendre avec nous. Elle était complètement bouleversé et…elle ne faisait que de pleurer, dit-il en me regardant avec douceur puis il se mit à rire doucement, mais elle nous a carrément hurlé dessus quand elle a vu que l'on chassait les humains. Alors, elle nous a imposé de force, si je puis dire, bien que nous étions pour ne vous en faîtes pas, votre mode de vie. Elle disait, Carlisle, que vous aviez réussi vous, ainsi que votre famille, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester si nous ne respections pas ça car nous en étions capable. Cela fait maintenant cent ans que nous n'avons pas touché à un humain, dit-il en levant les bras en l'air et en riant.

-Matt et moi, continua Alex, avons vraiment pris conscience de nos gestes, elle nous a donné une belle leçon et j'ai toujours respecté son choix. Je suis fière, à présent d'assouvir ma soif, seulement avec des animaux.

Carlisle me regarda avec surprise et me sourit. Il était ému de ce que j'avais fait.

-Merci Bella, vraiment.

Tous me regardaient avec douceur. Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Ils me regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Bella est tout sauf « normale », dit Alex en rigolant, elle rougit, elle pleure, elle est resté maladroite, elle n'a pas besoin de se nourrir et.

Les Cullens me regardaient en souriant. Emmet avait une lueur de malice dans ses yeux et Edward rigolait doucement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir ? Questionna Jasper en coupant (avec gentillesse) Alex.

-Non, je…je n'ai jamais ressentie de soif.

-C'est plutôt pratique, répliqua Alice en souriant.

Je lui tirai la langue.

-Tricheuse ! s'exclama Emmett.

Je riais et eux aussi.

Ils continuèrent de parler. Je croisai le regard d'Edward et lui renvoyai son sourire. Bientôt, Alex et Matt discutèrent d'autres choses. Je regardai ma montre : 2.00.

Je laissai échapper un bâillement et me battais pour garder mes paupières ouvertes.

-Dors Bella, lancèrent Alex et Matt.

Ils rirent.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire toute à l'heure, dit-elle avec sympathie à Jasper,…et elle a besoin de dormir…

Je perdais bientôt le fil de la conversation, laissant le sommeil me gagner, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Je sentis mon corps se soulever.


	4. Chapter 4

**miimii:** Alors, pour répondre à ton PS: Je suis vraiment, vraiment motivé, il n'y a pas de soucis la dessus :) Si un jour j'arrête, je vous préviendrez, bien évidemment. Si cela te rassure, j'ai déjà de l'avance, j'ai écris le 10 il n'y a pas longtemps. Je sèche un peu en ce moment, j'ai pas encore réussi à trouver quoi faire pour le 11. Ca viendra ! Le pourquoi je ne poste pas souvent, c'est les vacances. J'ai mes cousines. Je tiens à garder à avoir de l'avance. Je n'écris que le soir quand je suis tranquille, seule ou tôt le matin. Donc c'est assez chaud à gérer ! x)

Sinon, merci pour tous vos autres commentaires, ils me font très très plaisirs. Je ne répond pas à chacun, manque de temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce moment.

**XxX**

Les Cullens étaient tous là avec Matt et Alex. Tout le monde était heureux. Edward me tenait dans ses bras, une lueur d'appartenance et de douceur dans le regard. Il ne faisait qu'embrasser mes cheveux et des parcelles de mon visage. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les personnes s'adressant à moi à cause de la torture qu'il m'infligeait. Mais j'étais bien et je me sentais entière, comme il ne m'était pas arriver depuis… longtemps.

Tout était blanc autour de nous.

Soudain, Edward partit sur la même file qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée. Ils m'adressèrent tous des signes de la main.

-Tu ne nous reverras plus. Nous ne reviendrons pas. Poursuis ta vie, nous ne nous en mêlerons plus. Ce sera comme si nous n'avions jamais exister.

Ils parlèrent tous en chœur, mettant cette fois ci le pluriel tellement en évidence que cela n'en était que plus douloureux. Ils dirent ça en souriant, comme ci c'était quelque chose de logique et attendu.

Ensuite, ils disparurent en se donnant des accolades amicales. Je cherchais Matt et Alex du regard, pour trouver du réconfort mais ils partaient eux aussi, ensemble, main dans la main.

Je me mis à sangloter. Je courais mais j'étais seule. Le vide était partout, sans issu. Je n'avais personne et la triste vérité m'écrasa de douleur.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, poussant un cri. Un nouveau cauchemar avait pris place, différents des autres. Je me ressaisissais vite, de peur que quelqu'un m'entendes. J'avais le visage couvert de larmes. Je ne savais pas si celles-ci coulaient depuis longtemps ou si elles venaient seulement de démarrer leurs courses folles. Une douleur intense déchira ma poitrine, mon trou béant était rouvert profondément. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre me permit de voir qu'il était 06.13. Sous les draps, j'étais en sous-vêtements et je me demandai immédiatement qui m'avait couché. Du linge propre était par terre, à côté du lit. Je le pris et allais sous la douche. Je fis couler de l'eau brûlante pour me réveiller et essayer d'oublier ce mauvais-rêve. Et si cela recommençait, comme un cercle vicieux ? Si tous partaient, cette fois pour ne jamais revenir ? Deux fois, cela serait de trop. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je me brossai rapidement les dents ainsi que mes cheveux.

Je sortis dans le couloir et pris la direction des escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, personne n'était là. Je traversais le salon pour aller dans la cuisine, personne n'y était aussi, comme je mis était attendue. Je commençais à paniquer, je haletais. Je pressais le pas en direction de la terrasse. Je sortis par la baie vitrée déjà ouverte et me pris un pied dedans sans faire attention, trop angoissée par d'autres sujets. Je n'eus jamais le temps de toucher le sol, Jasper qui était le plus proche, me rattrapa à temps.

-Salut Bella, dit-il en me reposant sur mes pieds.

-Salut, dis-je en me frottant la tête plus par gêne qu'autre chose.

-Maladroite hein ! Profiteuse oui ! lança Alice en rigolant.

-Bonjour Bella, dirent tout le monde en chœur.

Le rouge me monta aux joues se qui déclencha immédiatement des rires et je m'assis sur la table de la terrasse en me frottant les yeux avec mes poings, tel un gros bébé. Je me retrouvai, sans le voir à côté d'Edward. La proximité entre nous deux me déstabilisait. J'avais envie de retoucher son visage. Ma fascination pour lui renaissait, n'ayant jamais été assouvi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé, se moqua de moi Emmett.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi à vrai dire.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute !

Je lui lançai un regard mi-moqueur mi-coléreux

-Ok, si c'est ma faute !

Que tous les Cullens soit là a me regarder me perturbai plus qu'autre chose, me refaisant penser soudainement à mon rêve. Je regardai si Matt et Alex étaient là. C'était bon. Je secouai ma tête et mes yeux s'emplirent vite de tristesse. J'enfouissais ma tête dans mes bras. Esmée me demanda avec chagrin:

-Tu n'as pas bien dormis, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sortis ma tête avec surprise et la posais lourdement sur mes bras. Je décidais d'être sincère.

-Pas vraiment, non, avouai-je.

-J'en étais sur, chuchota Edward pour lui-même avec peine.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui et le regardai avec un petit sourire triste. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras tandis qu'une de ses mains passait dans ses cheveux. Mon visage n'était qu'a quelques dizaines de centimètres du sien qu'il cachait, nos bras se frôlant presque. Je pouvais sentir son souffle glacial que j'adorais tant.

Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'ils s'en doutent ? Je suis sur que j'avais encore marmonné des phrases… Zut ! Ils pouvaient aussi m'avoir entendu crier. Oui, bien sûr, nous entendions tout. Je décidais de changer de sujet :

-Bref, ce n'est pas grave. On s'en fiche après tout. C'est mon problème. Il faut que je rentre pour prendre des affaires de cours.

-Bella, moi je pense que c'est grave, dit Rosalie.

-Non vraiment, dis-je surprise.

-Et nous avons tes affaires, nous étions partis les rechercher, annonça Alex.

-Bella, je tournais brutalement la tête vers Edward, je ne pense pas, non, je suis sur que ce n'est pas le premier…

Je baissais la tête, morte de trouille.

-Laissez moi gérer ça toute seule… dis-je tandis que les larmes refaisaient surface, je maitrise et maitrisais très bien ma vie, mentis-je (et je savais que personne n'y croirait).

Je me levai et partis. Je remontai les escaliers le plus lentement possible pour ne pas tomber, et alla dans la seule pièce qui m'était familière : la chambre d'Edward. Je fermai la porte à clé, me retournant et m'appuyant contre celle-ci. Je me laissai finalement glisser contre la porte, faisant champs libre à mes larmes.

Les larmes glissaient sur mes joues crispées par mes sanglots. Je me relevai finalement et m'approchait de l'armoire d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte et lui prit un t-shirt. Je l'emmenai à mon nez afin de respirer son odeur. Je pouvais profiter de lui indirectement. Je le reposai et sortis de la chambre. Je devrais bien arrêter de me cacher un jour. J'allai retrouver les autres derrière de la maison. Je m'appuyai négligemment sur la façade de la villa et reniflai discrètement. Je devais me retenir, j'étais tellement faible et vulnérable à côté des autres. Je ne relevai pas mon regard, de peur de voir de l'indignation dans leurs yeux.

-Bella, viens avec moi.

Matt c'était rapproché et il me prit la main en m'entrainant au loin. Ce geste affectueux laissa échapper en moi un sanglot bruyant (mais sans larmes, Dieu merci !). Cela me rappelait les moments entre Edward et moi. Toujours ensemble. A ce tenir la main ou la taille. J'avais toujours besoin de le tenir contre moi, d'être accroché à lui. Comme une dépendance. Je passais mon bras gauche autour de la taille de Matt (aïe), pour trouver un pilier afin que je ne m'effondre pas. J'entendis un gémissement quasi inexistant plein de douleur. Je retournais mon visage souillé (en même temps que Matt) et dirigea mes yeux rouges vers Edward qui grimaçait de douleur. Il mit sa main droite devant ses yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait ses doigts dans sa peau, comme si cela calmerait la douleur. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Je me retournai et croisai le regard de Matt, qui essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

Il commença :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-On…On fait aller…

-Pourquoi ton visage est-il tellement tordu de douleur ? Je n'ai jamais vu autant de larmes sans s'arrêter.

-Je…C'est les revoir…Ca allait. Je suis contente. Mais cette nuit j'ai fait... J'ai fait un rêve horrible. Ils repartaient tous en riant et en souriant. En disant la phrase qu'Edward m'avait dite… en mettant le pluriel. Et… et avec Alex tu partais aussi, je me retrouvais toute seule… perdue. J'ai tellement peur que tout recommence. C'est un cercle vicieux, qui n'a pas de fin, dis-je en me comprimant la poitrine de mes bras.

-Bella, rassure-toi, nous ne partirons pas. Et eux non plus. Pas sans toi. Jamais.

-Rien ne le prouve. Ils l'ont déjà fait.

-Et ça a été horrible. Pour toi, mais pour eux aussi.

-Pas pour Edward en tout cas. Il ne m'aime pas.

-Tais-toi Bella, me dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas vu son visage ?

-Si, il est…peiné.

-Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

-Je le connais Matthias. Il est culpabilisé par des milliers de remords. Il s'en veut de m'avoir laissé comme ça car en conséquence, je suis complètement bonne à rien. C'est juste des remords. Me voir dans cet état lui est… difficile je pense. Il veut réparer les pots cassés puis partir.

-Tu te trompes complètement Bella. Il s'en veut, ça c'est clair. Mais c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Il t'aime comme… comme personne n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un. Nous avons tous beaucoup parlé pendant que tu dormais et crois moi, il t'aime. Je pense que même moi qui ai Alex, mon âme sœur, et qui suit complètement gaga d'elle, je ne vaux rien à coté de ce que tu éprouves pour lui et inversement. Il est tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, mais il est déchiré de te trouver aussi mal au point et malheureux qu'il ne puisse pas te toucher, t'embrasser. Il a tellement peur pour toi. Il est plus protecteur envers toi que quiconque. Il ne faisait que répéter « Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ? ». Il pensait, il voulait que tu aies une vie normale, loin des créatures que nous sommes. Enfaite, il voulait ton bonheur…

-C'est réussi…, essayai-je de plaisanter, Tu dis n'importe quoi Matt.

J'avais tellement envie de croire en ces mots…

-Bella… Tu penses que, quand il a poussé un gémissement, c'est à cause du remords ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Et bien, tu te trompes. Je pense plutôt que c'est parce qu'il nous a vu, nous tenant « intimement » si je puis dire. Tu étais et tu restes tellement entiché à lui… Nous voir, toi et moi, dans une allure dont vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, lui a fait revenir brutalement à la… triste réalité. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

- Tais-toi ! Criai-je

Qu'il me dise cela en face était trop dure. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

-Ne dis plus rien.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Il t'aime. Crois-moi au moins, même si tu ne vas pas vers lui. Je veux que tu le saches. Votre amour est tellement… intense que ça vous fait souffrir, l'un comme l'autre. Nous avons tous entendu que c'était la porte d'Edward que tu claquais, nous avons entendu tes sanglots (ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse), nous avons entendu la porte de son armoire s'ouvrir, le bruit du maillot se dépliant, tes grandes inspirations pour inspirer à fond son parfum.

-S'il te plait Matt… chut…

-Et lui, à minuit. Quand il t'as vu te mordre la lèvre ce qui signifiait ton hésitation, quand tu as finalement effleuré sa joue de tes lèvres pour ensuite lui envoyer un sourire timide. Il n'a rien dit mais je suis sur qu'il était heureux, tout en étant…surpris… Tu étais tellement distante…et pourtant toi même...

-Je n'allais pas lui sauter au cou !

-Je sais Bella, mais Esmée m'a raconté…Elle avait remarqué que vous étiez toujours en train de vous tenir… que vous vous regardiez profondément… que vous tourniez tout le temps vos corps en fonction de l'autre. Des aimants…

-Il faut y retourner. Nous devons aller en cours.

-Oui… Juste, tu me crois ? Qu'il t'aime ?

-Je…Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je serais prête à…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sauras quand viendra le moment.

-Merci Matt.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il m'enlaça avec toute son affection. Nous repartîmes vers la villa et j'envoyais un sourire timide a mon arrivé.

Mes larmes avaient séchés.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous prenions la direction du lycée, pour notre deuxième journée de cours.

J'arpentais les couloirs à pas précipité afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour me rendre en biologie. Je rentrai dans la salle quelques instants plus tard. Une seule paillasse avait une place de libre. Edward occupait la seconde. Une vague de terreur me submergea mais je me ressaisis vite en repensant à ma conversation avec Matt. Il fut surpris de me voir mais m'adressa un sourire encourageant. J'accrochai ma veste sur le porte manteau et partis à ce que j'appelai désormais ma place. Je me plaçais sur mon tabouret et sortis mes affaires.

-Bella…

Son ton était doux et tendre. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

-Oui ?

-Je… Il faudra qu'on parle.

-Bien sur, dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix et les yeux soudains brillants.

-Tu ne dev…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Mme Steel arriva dans la salle de classe. Il s'en voulait de me voir comme ça, ça se voyait vraiment. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prêt à répliquer (surement des mots apaisants), mais finalement resta muet. Il posa son coude gauche sur la table et laissa sa tête se faire porter par sa main. Ses lèvres étaient soudainement crispées vers le bas, comme si il allait pleurer. Il détourna son regard devenu vague. Je me tournais pour faire face à la table.

La fin du cours arriva lentement. Je faisais tout pour ne pas poser mon regard sur lui (ce qui était dure, à vrai dire), j'étais comme attirée. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me hâtai de partir, gardant une allure humaine.

La matinée continua exaspérante, lente et inutile.

Midi arriva. Je rentrais dans la cafétéria et pris un minimum pour jouer mon rôle. Peu de personnes étaient là. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward étaient déjà assis, ainsi que sur trois autres tables des groupes de terminales. Alice me fit un sourire ravissant dont je répondis par une simple dénégation de la tête. Elle fit une moue compatissante et acquiesça. Je m'installai sur une table, dans un autre coin du self. J'étais seule. Et la solitude était ma plus grande ennemie. Dès que personne n'était avec moi, elle revenait me perforer ma poitrine licencieusement. Je repoussai mon plateau (presque vide) et posai ma tête sur le métal froid de la table.

Je relevais la tête, entendant la voix d'Alex dans la cafétéria. Elle était debout, à côté de la table des Cullens et discutait. Je la vis tourner la tête dans ma direction. « Je vais la rejoindre. Bye ! » Dit-elle. Je la regardai arriver et lui dit quand elle fut à ma hauteur :

-Laisse-moi seule, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Bella…

-S'il te plaît.

Elle partit en fermant les yeux de chagrins. Je détournais ma tête et murmurai :

-Merci…, en étant sur quel m'entendrait.

Il fallait que je fasse le point.

Ce que j'étais en train de faire s'appelait fuir et broyer du noir (je crois).

Soit, on se fichait complètement de moi (ce qui était mon avis). Edward ne m'aime pas. Tous font ça afin de ne pas me faire déprimer et que j'aille mieux. Edward est juste rongé par la culpabilité. Il essaye de se racheter. Alice essaye de me donner le sourire. Carlisle prend soin de moi. Esmée me donne un peu d'amour. Rosalie se rapproche de moi. Jasper m'apprécie plus. Emmet me fait rire. Alex et Matt sont de la partie et ils essaient que j'ai une confiance aveugle en eux.

Si c'était vraiment cela, c'était insalubre et pervers.

Deuxième possibilité de cette première option :

Edward ne m'aimait toujours pas. Mais les autres membres de la famille tenaient à moi, ainsi que Alex et Matt. Ce qui représente toujours beaucoup de côtés positifs ! Certes que celui qui faisait mon bonheur ne ferait pas mon bonheur (tu parles d'une déduction !) mais… les autres Cullens comptaient tellement pour moi que j'en étais à considérer qu'ils calmeraient un peu ma peine. Le côté négatif est que voir Edward en permanence, chez lui et en cours n'était pas positif pour lui et pour moi car a) il piquera un jour une crise de nerfs en voyant que je suis souvent avec sa famille, b) je ne suis pas sur que je ne céderai pas à la folie et à la démence en le voyant constamment.

Soit, Edward m'aimait vraiment (bonheur suprême), mais je n'y croyais guère, ainsi que le reste des Cullens, Matt et Alex. Ce qui voudrait dire que finalement, je deviendrais une fille heureuse, avec une grande famille, complète, sans trou béant, amoureuse et complètement gaga ?

Envisageons cela comme ça. J'étais tétanisée pour le moment. J'avais peur qu'Edward me rejette, alors comment parviendrai-je à être… non, même pas. J'avais peur tout simplement. Lui donnerai-je finalement satisfaction ? D'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas sur qu'il m'aimait en vampire. Peut-être qu'il me rejettera à cause de cela. Je n'avais toujours rien d'exceptionnel ! Et de plus, j'étais resté maladroite ! Arriverai-je à passer outre ma grosse blessure ? Pourrais-je encore l'aimer ? Oui bien sur, la question ne se posait même pas. Mes sentiments n'avaient jamais cessé. Arriverait-il trop tard ? N'importe quand et n'importe où mon amour pour lui serait toujours là, n'attendant que lui. Alors, oui dans ces conditions là j'étais prête à lui montrer finalement que je l'aimais inlassablement.

Zut alors, Bella ! Où est donc le problème ? Oui, pourquoi alors n'allais-je pas directement vers lui, en lui criant « je t'aime ! » et « embrasse-moi !» ? Je me mis à réfléchir en vitesse. Oh… ça y est. Je… Je n'avais juste pas confiance en moi. Et de plus, la peur du lendemain me tétanisait.

Je regardais autour de moi, la cantine était entièrement vide, les derniers occupants passant la porte. Je déposai rapidement mon plateau et sortis dehors.

La pluie tombait sans retenue. Cela me faisait du bien. Je ne cherchais pas à retrouver Alex, sachant avec qui elle était.

Dix jours. Dix jours passèrent et ça allait sûrement continuer ainsi pendant un certain temps. Je « mangeais » seule à midi. Alex et Matt passaient souvent les nuits chez les Cullens (tous avaient liés un lien d'amitié), sauf quand ils voulaient être seuls. Je déclinais toutes les offres pour les accompagner chez eux. Je restais chez nous et dormais, me réveillant au milieu de la nuit, poursuivit inlassablement par mon nouveau cauchemar. Je dû malgré tout allez chez eux deux fois sur huit « Ne restes pas dans ton mutisme Bella, m'avait dit Matt, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ». Je restais éveillé à côté d'eux, ne répondant seulement quand on m'adressait la parole, et encore. Esmée (et tous) étaient peinés de me voir dans cet état. Je m'endormais finalement contre mon gré sur le canapé et me réveillait dans le lit d'Esmée et Carlisle. (Je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir pour la simple et bonne raison que mon cauchemar me terrifiait. Que tout le monde m'entende geindre, marmonner dans mon sommeil et crier en me réveillant ne m'aidait pas non plus à passer inaperçu, leurs craintes ne s'enlevaient pas de leurs visages).

Mais en attendant, le temps passe et rien ne change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme je pars, je vous ai mis deux suites. Je comptais vous mettre jusqu'au chapitre 6 car c'est un moment décisif. De plus, je pense que vous me haïrez de vous laissez au moment là. Et quoi de mieux que de ce laisser désirer ? :)**

**Bisous, profitez bien de vos vacances.**

**VOS GRANDS COMMENTAIRES ME FONT TOUJOURS VRAIMENT TRES PLAISIR, TOUT COMME LES PLUS COURTS. C'EST ENCOURAGANT ET BOOSTANT ! **

**JE NE SUIS ENFAITE PAS SUR DE BEAUCOUP ECRIRE PENDANT LES VACANCES. APRES TOUT, DES VACANCES RESTE DES VACANCES. ON BOUGE BEAUCOUP. MAIS DES QUE JE RENTRE, JE REECRIRAI TOUTE LA JOURNEE.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas oublié quand je reviendrai.**

**xo xo**

* * *

Je trouvais que je m'en sortais plutôt bien. En dix jours je n'avais pas pleuré une fois devant les Cullens, Matt et Alex. Certes quand ils me laissaient seuls les larmes abondaient, mais après tout, seule moi le savais non ? Je m'habituais peu à peu à ce que Alex et Matt côtois les Cullens et inversement. Alice et Emmett essayaient temps bien que mal à me faire rire et à engager la conversation. Je répondais avec des phrases courtes et des petits sourires. Carlisle et Esmée eux, me donnaient le plus de réconfort et d'amour qu'il le pouvait. Quant à Jasper, il essayait d'alléger ma peine, et je me sentais toujours mal vis-à-vis de lui car il ressentait mon malheur avec brutalité (de plus ils pouvaient donner des comptes rendus aux autres Cullens). Ma soudaine prise de conscience à la cantine m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux mais en rien ne m'avait fait changer de position. Je n'avais finalement pas réussie à prendre de décision sur ce que j'allais faire, je restais donc sur le qui vivre. J'étais trop angoissée à l'idée d'être heureuse quelques jours, mois ou années pour ensuite me morfondre à nouveau. Garder les distances, je pensais, était un moyen des plus faciles de ne rien aggraver à mon cas (plutôt pitoyable, il faut l'avouer).

Le tout, dans cette histoire, était de se donner un air « Je vais bien, merci » pour que j'arrive au bout du compte à avoir la paix.

Je me retrouvais, un fois de plus, obligé d'amener ma carcasse ambulante chez les Cullens.

Nous étions maintenant tous dans le salon, assis sur le canapé et le fauteuil. Ils discutaient des préférences qu'ils avaient pour les gibiers (je crois, pour dire vrai je n'écoutais pas vraiment).

Je me levai (sous le regard de tous, évidemment) et pris la direction du porche. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et la refermai derrière moi. Je faisais les cents pas devant la villa.

Les journées paraissaient des années, en ce moment. Chaque seconde me faisait mal, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans ma solitude. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi, franchement ? J'étais complètement toqué d'être si prêt de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Depuis que j'avais embrassé une minuscule parcelle de sa peau le jour de « nos » retrouvailles, je n'étais jamais plus rentrée en contact avec lui physiquement (et je ne lui avais presque pas parlé).

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et me retournais :

-Bella…

Edward se tenait en face de moi, toujours plus beau. Je le contemplai. Ces cheveux de bronzes étaient plus désordonnés que jamais à cause du vent. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière lui inutile, il était seul. Les affreux. Ca y est. Venait le moment de la confrontation. Stupide vampire (parole en l'air), je n'en voulais pas. Il était tellement…

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Pardon, tu disais ?

Il me sourit, mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Je disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de rester sous la pluie.

Je le regardais d'un air surprise et finalement je levai la tête. Il pleuvait. Je ne relevai pas et m'approchai de lui, m'insultant intérieurement (et maudissant le ciel). Arrivée à ses côtés, je me pinçai les lèvres. Je me laissais enfin glisser contre la porte d'entrée, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les encerclant de mes bras, posant ma tête sur mes genoux. Je levais ma tête vers Edward et le regarda. Il me dévisageait lui aussi. Il m'imita finalement et s'assit dans la même position que moi, son dos contre la porte. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Il regardait droit devant lui.

Je frémis sans le vouloir. De crainte et de plaisir. Nous étions plus proches que jamais. Son bras effleurant mon épaule (il était toujours bien plus grand que moi). Je ressaierais mon emprise alors que ma poitrine se déchirait, malgré cela, une part de moi était heureuse.

Je décidais finalement d'interrompre ce silence, devenant insupportable. J'avais besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son haleine sur ma peau lorsqu'il ouvrirait sa bouche. Je tournais ma tête vers lui.

-Je suis pose que tu n'es pas sorti pour me dire de ne pas rester sous la pluie...

Il détourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda profondément. Respire Bella, respire.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-...

-Tu crois peut-être que nous ne voyons rien ? Que je ne vois rien ?

Ses intonations étaient douces.

-De quoi me parles-tu ? Demandai-je étonnée

-L'état dans lequel tu te trouves, bien sur !

-Je vais très bien, merci.

-Baliverne ! Tu te fiches de moi ?

Sur le coup, j'avais envie de dire « oui ».

-Non...

-Bella, Jasper... n'arrive même pas à tout arrêter. C'est trop fort. Tout le monde à vu que tu étais malheureuse. C'en est oppressant.

-Excuse-moi d'être...déplorable...

-A cause de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Pleine de remords. Je décidais de jouer les innocentes:

-Parce que tu crois que ma vie tourne autour de toi ? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur et un petit rire amer.

-Bien sur ! dit-il avec une évidence sans pareil et un sourire espiègle.

-Macho.

-Menteuse.

Je ne répliquais pas.

-Tu vois... Je sais que c'est à cause de moi... car tes... quand tu dors tu le fais comprendre suffisamment. Tu es complètement détruite et c'est moi qui suis à l'œuvre de tout cela. Et quelle œuvre ! Je me haï d'avoir... anéanti ta vie. Lorsque tu étais humaine... tu courais un trop gros danger avec moi, alors je suis partit. Mais je pensais que tu renoncerais à moi plus facilement si à mon tour, je ne me disais nullement attiré par toi. Et à cause de ma relation avec toi... tu es devenue à ton tour un vampire. Et c'est ma faute. Même si je ne vais pas me plaindre de te revoir... Depuis quatre-vingts ans, je m'étais mis en tête que tu étais parties pour de bon. Ca me fait tout de même... plaisir. C'est malsain, mais c'est le mot. Ma culpabilité envers toi et intense et j'ai des tonnes de remords, oh ça oui... J'en suis malade, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Même maintenant, alors que tu es à côté de moi. Je suis un idiot d'av...

Je le coupais.

-Edward, laisse tomber tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas systématiquement être responsable de mes actes. J'ai envie de déprimer, je déprime. Laisse-moi diriger ma vie. Ne te s'en pas obliger tout le temps de te racheter pour les fautes commises. Si par hasard un jour l'envie venait de me tuer ou de devenir folle, laisse moi faire. Je l'aurais décidé moi-même. Donc oublie les remords.

-C'est normal que je culpabilise Bella ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi (intérieurement). Tes yeux ne pétillent plus. Tu pleures tout le temps, parce que oui, nous l'avons tous compris. Tu n'as plus aucune confiance en toi, tu restes la plupart du temps seule ou silencieuse. Je ne t'ai pas vu rigoler depuis dix jours et tous tes sourires sont forcés. Qu'est ce que je devrais comprendre de plus ?! C'est pourtant claire...

Il venait de confirmer ce que je redoutais.

-Et moi, je viens de tout comprendre ! J'en étais sur... !

Je détournais ma tête de son regard et des larmes de rage coulèrent.

Il me demanda, la voix rauque:

-Que viens-tu de comprendre ?

Je répliquais sans oser le regarder.

-C'est pourtant claire, comme tu dis ! Tu es justes pleins de remords... Tu culpabilises parce que je ne vais pas bien et que c'est ta faute (on ne va pas se voiler la face !). Tu t'en veux d'avoir fait ça. Mais il n'y a rien d'autres... Juste... ça. Alors tu te sens... obligé de te racheter ! Tu es gentil avec moi pour cela. Il n'y a rien derrière... pas d'am...amour ou non, je ne t'en demande même pas temps, de l'amitié. Juste... Et après, dès que tu auras accomplis ton travail et que tu m'auras remis sur pied tu partiras de nouveau je ne sais où avec tous les autres Cullens. Et là, moi je devrai me débrouiller sans toi. Sans vous.

Je me retournais vers Edward et continuais :

-Alors, je préfère te le dire, ne fais rien. Oublie-moi. Parce qu'une fois ça passe, deux fois c'est trop. Je penserais vraiment que tu adores me faire souffrir ! Vous vous fichez tous de moi ici enfaite. Pour que tu puisses accomplir ton job. Mais le après, bien sur, personne n'y a pensé. Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez monté un coup pareil ! Quand tout le monde me dit que je leur ai manqué, ce sont aussi des mensonges ?

Ma poitrine se déchira et je fis une grimace de douleur:

-Bella, il y a mé...

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Oui, donc. C'est bien ce que je pensais depuis le début. Quand tu m'as quitté il y a plus de cent ans... C'était pour arrêter de jouer un rôle. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je avec un rire amer pour cacher ma souffrance. Matt m'a finalement menti... dis-je pour moi même complètement abasourdie.

-Bella !

-En conclusion tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? J'ai tout juste ? Dis-je en pleurant à grosses larmes.

-Bella tais toi ! Écoute-moi ! Calme-toi !

-Comment veux-tu que je me... calme alors que... tout n'était et reste qu'un tissu de mensonge ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur, comme torturé. J'arrêtais de parler. Il saisit le moment et dit d'une voix déchiré:

-Il y a méprise. Bella... Bien sur que je suis plein de remords. C'est complètement légitime. Mais mes remords ne valent rien à côté de ce que je ressens pour toi. J'avais repoussé la fille que j'aimais. Avec laquelle j'aurais aimé passé ma vie. J'ai brisé la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. En deux mots, c'est cela, même si c'est beaucoup plus profond... Pourquoi ne me haïrais-je pas après cela ? Je t'aime comme un fou Bella. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas revenir vers toi. Et quand je suis revenue car je ne tenais plus sans toi, j'ai appris que tu étais morte. Je comptais carrément me tuer mais ils m'en ont empêché... Et je les en remercie car aujourd'hui je peux enfin te toucher.

Il essuya mes larmes de sa main (bientôt remplacer par d'autres) après un instant d'hésitation et continua:

-Rien ne m'a jamais distrait non plus. Que tu croies tous mes mensonges et pas la vérité me tue. Je l'ai surement bien mérité... Nous sommes tous heureux de te revoir. Moi particulièrement, dit il en m'envoyant le sourire en coin auquel je ne résistais pas.

-Et moi aussi !! se crut obliger d'ajouter Alice.

Il y eut des bruits de coups et des « Aïe ! ».

Il soupira et marmonna des injures tandis que je riais avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-Mais alors, quand tu m'as quitté... ?

-Ce n'étaient que des mensonges. J'y ai été obligé car je pensais que je faisais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Et je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.

Je restais silencieuse. Seules mes larmes s'écrasant sur mon pantalon rompaient le silence.

-Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, c'est en moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... comment... comment tu peux m'aimer. Donc je doute au final de ton amour pour moi...

-C'est irréversible. Pour toujours.

-Je suis désolé, sanglotai-je, excuse moi.

-Tu es pardonné, s'esclaffa-t-il d'un rire vif, même si je ne sais pas de quoi.

-De ne pas t'avoir cru... Excuse-moi...

-C'est légitime.

Il me prit ma main et me la serra avec toute la tendresse possible, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je laissais ma tête tomber sur son épaule (son odeur m'envahissait) et de bruyants sanglots m'envahir. Je me laissais aller contre lui.

-Donc, donc tu m'aimes ? Marmonnai-je avec difficulté temps mes sanglots étaient forts.

-Oui, dit-il en me souriant.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il prit ma tête entre ses doigts et me murmura de son ténor parfait:

-Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Tu es ma vie.

-Dis le encore..., dis-je en me sentant fondre.

-Je t'aime...

-Encore...

Il me décrocha son sourire en coin.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilaaaaaaaa!

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonne vacances! Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup. Juste un chapitre ou deux (ça dépend si je coupe).

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bisouuuus

**XxX**

Je me laissai submerger pas mes larmes dans les bras d'Edward. Je n'avais plus de raison de pleurer, pourtant les traitresses continuaient de se manifester. Je m'étais complètement trompé à son sujet et aux sujets de tous les autres. Je me sentais coupable de les avoirs accusés ainsi. Après tout ce qu'ils faisaient et avaient fait pour moi, ce n'était pas très fair-play.

Matt, Alex et tous les Cullens avaient bien sur, entendu notre conversation, et je ne leur en voulais pas. Derrière le canapé, dans la chambre d'Edward ou dehors, le résultat aurait été le même. Ma gêne vis-à-vis d'eux était d'autant plus intense car il m'avait entendu moi-même envisagé des hypothèses (dont je croyais dur comme fer) à leurs sujets. J'avais peur de les avoirs blessés.

Edward me rassurait temps bien que mal en me chuchotant des mots doux. Mes sanglots continuaient tout de même.

-Bella, on va rentrer d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai.

Je le sentis mettre un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me souleva et ouvrit la porte je ne sais comment. Je faisais de nouveau attention aux sons nous entourant. Ils étaient encore tous dans le salon, en train de discuter. Quand ils nous virent ils s'interrompirent. Je frottai mes yeux afin de voir un minimum correctement. Edward se laissa tomber sur le canapé, m'emportant dans sa chute. Il me garda dans cette même position (tel un bébé, j'étais complètement repliée sur moi-même), entourant ma taille de ses bras forts, comme un geste d'appartenance. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise comme une cinglée. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, j'avais trop peur. Lui, il souriait. Je détournai mon regard de son visage afin de regarder les Cullens ainsi que mon autre petite famille. Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise et m'empourprais.

Tout le monde se remit finalement à discuter, Edward participant maintenant (à cœur joie) de temps à autres. Et lorsque celui-ci ne participait pas, il embrassait mes larmes, respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux et contemplait nos doigts enlacés, en jouant avec.

-Et à l'hôpital ? Tout ce passe bien ? demanda Carlisle à Matthias.

-Oui, plutôt. Cela m'aide beaucoup. Ca renforce toujours plus.

Il acquiesça d'un signe d'accord.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'égaraient dans mon cou ou dans mes cheveux. Juste là. Mais j'en avais des vertiges. Je ne me sentais pas prête à lui rendre la pareil et l'embrasser. Mais je le touchais maintenant, et j'étais plutôt fière de moi (pitoyable hein?). J'essayais temps bien que mal de garder un souffle normal mais c'était dure. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était remis à palpiter et qu'il secouait ma cage thoracique intensément tant les battements étaient forts. Bien sur tout n'était qu'imagination. Quand ses lèvres entraient en contact avec ma peau, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Toutes les personnes présentent avait bien sur, vu le nouveau jeu d'Edward.

Alex et Matt étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se souriaient avec complicité. Le visage d'Esmée était couvert de bonheur et j'étais sur que, si elle pouvait pleurer elle l'aurait fait. Carlisle était souriant, ravi d'avoir retrouvé son fils entièrement et moi (?). Alice sautillait sur place, dans son fauteuil. Rosalie avait un sourire compréhensif. Jasper était heureux pour nous et je remarquai que son visage n'avait jamais été aussi lisse depuis nos retrouvailles. Je m'en voulais de lui en avoir fait tant endurer. Emmett rigola et s'exclama :

-Edward, retiens toi. Allez dans une chambre.

-Va te faire voir, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Cela ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde.

-Bella en a peut-être marre, suggéra encore Emmett.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Lança Jasper d'un ton railleur.

Je secouais frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. Tous rirent à mon geste.

-Quelle surprise ! Feignit Alice en rigolant.

-Laissez-les tranquilles… dit Esmée en nous regardant avec tendresse.

Les discutions allaient de bon train. Je remarquai qu'Alice était soucieuse. Nous étions en fin de soirée maintenant. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, je n'en avais pas envie (je pensais à autre chose). Alice se mit debout, contourna la table basse et se planta devant moi :

-Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquiet.

-Bien sur, dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil à Edward.

Je vu qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées car il me fit un sourire encourageant, signe qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. A peine Edward eut relâché son étreinte que j'avais l'impression de perdre une part de moi-même. J'eut juste le temps de me mettre debout, qu'elle m'avait déjà prise le bras et m'entrainait dans la cuisine, la pièce la plus proche.

-Bella, commença-t-elle avec des accents désolant en ce mettant assis sur un tabouret (je l'imitai). Bella, dis moi, tu m'aimes toujours hein ?

J'ouvrais la bouche de stupeur puis dis :

-Bien sur que oui !

-Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ? Tu m'aimes encore ?

Elle avait des aires de petite fille, se rassurant auprès de sa maman pour connaître le poids de son amour. Je compris que depuis que l'on s'était vu, je n'avais pas fait grand-chose pour lui montrer que je tenais énormément à elle, car j'étais hors d'état (va-t-on dire). Je descendis de mon tabouret et allait vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras en lui murmurant :

-Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément. Tu es ma meilleure amie, non ?

J'eus une pensée pour Edward. Il me l'avait répété beaucoup de fois en toute sincérité et avec le sourire. Je ne lui avais pas dit une fois. Mais j'arrivais à le dire à Alice sans problème… Je croisais les doigts afin qu'il comprenne.

A ces mots, elle poussa un petit cri de joie et resserra notre étreinte. Je repris :

-Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas… Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été… digne… de cela.

-Je m'en fiche. Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en me relâchant et en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai fais… interruption dans ta conversation avec Edward. Je le pensais vraiment.

-Et moi donc ! Tu sais, j'ai choisi comme nom de famille Brandon, pour ton souvenir à toi, car quand tu étais humaine, c'était le tien.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu es super gentille. Tu t'en souvenais encore ?

-Je ne suis pas vampire pour rien !

-Si on appelle ça un vampire… ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Je ne relevais pas. Elle me prit ma main et me traîna dans le salon. Je la suppliai d'aller moins vite, que j'allais tomber.

-Bien sur, bien sur… Donc, Bella, dit-elle avant de se rassoir, on ira faire du shopping ensemble ce week-end ?!

Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur Edward en soupirant.

-C'était un piège ton « Tu m'aimes ? », c'est ça ? Dis-je en faisant une moue contrariée.

Edward posa son front sur mon dos en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et se mit à rire. Il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé, m'emportant avec lui. J'étais à moitié couché sur lui, son rire cristallin résonnant dans mon oreille, car sa bouche se trouvait juste là. Lorsque ce son qui m'était vital s'arrêta, ces lèvres se baladèrent toujours aux mêmes endroits.

-Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! lança Alice

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu toi ? Demandai-je à Edward accusateur.

-Elle pensait surement se faire une nouvelle camarade de jeu pour le shopping, mais comme tu n'as pas changé de ce point de vue…

-Jasper n'a qu'à y aller avec elle ! Continuai-je

Le concerné m'envoya un regard noir, aussi heureux que moi sur ce sujet. Je lui fis mon visage le plus innocent.

-Je te retiens Bella, me menaça-t-il.

-Je n'y crois pas !

-Tu devrais faire attention… lancèrent Emmett et Rosalie.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il essaierait… dit Edward avec plein de sous entendu.

-Je ne parierai pas la dessus ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

-Si on s'éclipsait ?! lança Matt en rigolant.

-Carlisle, dis-je telle une fille sage, vous devriez rétablir l'ordre dans la famille.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que de rire à ma remarque…

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est toi qui as déclenché ça !

-Là n'est pas le problème…

-Si, c'est toi ! Railla Alex tel un ange.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, puis lui tira puérilement la langue. Je me retournais vers Edward en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

-…'sont tous méchants…, marmonnai-je.

Les Cullens et les Brandons rirent en chœur. Il s'exclama d'un air faussement déçu avec son sourire en coin que je vénérais tant :

-Ohhh…

Esmée se retourna et regarda au-delà de la baie vitrée.

-Non que cela me plaise, mais vous devriez peut-être songé à rentrer. Bella, tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-Euh… Non ! Réalisai-je. Mince, mince et mince.

-Ca ira vite ! Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, fais ça en vitesse, dit Emmett avec plein de sous-entendu.

-Dans tous les cas, il fallait bien une excuse un moment ou un autre pour que chacun puisse partir de son côté, rigola Alice.

Les autres se levèrent, mais je restais sur Edward en soupirant. Il rit et se leva. Il me fit glisser sur mes pieds par la même occasion, collant son corps contre le mien. Il me retourna et je chuchotai :

-On se voit demain.

-C'est une question ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

Il me sourit et ses yeux devinrent de la lave en fusion. Il accrocha ses bras à mon cou.

-Puisque j'y suis obligé, a demain alors.

-M'oui.

Je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux de culpabilité. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras. Il me força à relever mes iris vers lui. Il me regarda et afficha une moue compréhensive. Je lui souriais timidement. Je me serrais plus étroitement dans ses bras et colla mon visage au creux de son épaule.

-Excuse-moi.

Pour seule réponse, il me serra plus fortement contre lui. Je pris cela pour du positif. J'humai son odeur (sans me cacher) en fourrant mon nez sur sa peau.

Je me séparais de lui à contrecœur, faisais mes au revoir aux autres Cullens et nous partîmes en fermant doucement la porte.

J'entendis un « Elle est rayonnante » de Jasper suivit d'un « Même pas en rêve ! » d'Edward, d'un « Oh ! » de stupéfaction d'Alice et des rires.

Je regardai Alex et Matt et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice suivit de nos gloussements.


	8. Chapter 8

Le trajet ce passa rapidement en toute gaieté. Je ne conduisais pas, Matt pouvait faire le chemin inverse. J'étais à l'arrière, au milieu, ma tête reposée contre le siège et je laissai mes paupières se fermer. Je laissai mes idées divaguer et pour la première fois depuis la fin de mon humanité, je n'avais pas envie (même si cela prenait une minute) de sortir mes cahiers et faire mes devoirs.

Je sortis de la voiture et rentrai dans la maison après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Je vais faire mes devoirs et me laver ensuite.

-D'accord.

-Redescends après, s'il te plaît.

J'acquiesçai et montai. Je sortis mes affaires à vitesse vampirique. Je poussai un soupir avant de regarder ce que j'avais à faire. Heureusement, rien d'exaspérant. Je pris trois minutes trente quatre pour faire les choses demandé. Je rangeai le tout.

Je tournai sur ma chaise et regardai autour de moi. Je pris mon short (un peu trop gros et un peu trop court) ainsi qu'un débardeur quelconque et partis dans la salle de bain.

Je faisais cliqueter le verrou (pauvre réflexe humain car cela ne changerais vraiment rien).

J'ouvris les robinets du bain et rageai intérieurement quelle ne puisse pas couler plus vite. J'avais hâte de rentrer dedans afin de me détendre.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas trouvé d'utilité à ce bain qui avait été ajouté. Pour moi, il ne servait à rien. Je crois que, beaucoup de chose ne servaient à rien à mes yeux perdus.

Je remerciai du fond du cœur celui qui l'avait fait.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me déshabillai avec rapidité et trempai un pied dans l'eau brûlante.

Je rentrais finalement entièrement.

J'adorais l'eau brûlante, car, même si elle n'était vraiment pas aussi chaude qu'elle le devrait pour ma peau, je ressentais tout de même mon corps se réchauffer quelque peu pour de courtes heures. J'adorais cette sensation de chaleur.

J'essayai de me relaxer.

Je fermai les yeux.

Je me mis à inspirer profondément, jusqu'à emplir mon poumons complètement, par la bouche et expirai (toujours aussi lentement) par le nez. Je continuai temps que je n'avais pas les poumons vident.

Je poursuivais ainsi en essayant de faire abstraction de toutes mes pensées (tu parles d'une facilité lorsque c'est Edward qui occupe celles-ci !). Je tâchai de me focaliser sur ma respiration.

Lorsque je parvins à un résultat à peu près décent, je me mis à détendre chacun de mes muscles, en remontant peu à peu dans mon corps.

Je me sentis bientôt fondre, telle une coquille vide (qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'ancienne !).

Je regardai l'heure. Zut. Je devais penser à sortir. J'avais assez trainée. Je laissais filer l'eau et m'entourai d'une serviette. Je mis ce qui me servait de pyjama et descendis en bas. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais parler avec Matt. Enfin, tout du moins, lui voulait me parler. J'essayai de chercher rapidement, mais rien ne me venait.

J'arrivai en bas et Alex était avec lui. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, en face d'eux.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, enfin… Nous voulions te parler.

Je regardais Alex avec stupéfaction. Soudain, le sujet de la conversation me parut extrêmement clair. Je décidai de jouer l'idiote.

-D'accord… De quoi s'agit-il ?

Alex roula des yeux d'un geste exagérer et je ne pus me retenir de rire. Il en profita pour commencer la conversation.

-Que ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire…

J'allais répliquer mais Alex continua en voyant mon air indigné :

-Bien sur, tu riais avant Bella. Mais pas avec autant de ferveur. Des rires souvent courts. Faux. Ton rire n'atteignait jamais tes yeux…

Je ne répliquais pas. Je n'avais plus rien à dire pour dire vrai.

-Je vais parler pour Alex et moi. Je mettrai tout au singulier, mais j'imagine que cela marchera aussi pour Alexandra

Elle acquiesça.

-Bella, commença Matt, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie. Les choses bien que tu as accomplies sans même t'en rendre compte. T'as présence, enfaite m'est vitale. Pour moi comme pour Alex. Et comme pour les Cullens d'ailleurs. Quand Carlisle a sut que tu nous avais convaincu de ne plus chasser les humains, même sans être avec eux, il était complètement… abasourdi, submergé par l'émotion. Et il avait raison. Ils étaient partis… et toi, malgré tout tu pensais à eux, à ce que tu voulais faire, tu ne voulais pas le décevoir lui et les autres Cullens, mais surtout lui, je suppose… Qu'une personne qu'il considère comme sa…fille fasse cela, sans l'aide ni la motivation de personne d'autre que soit même, plus pour les autres que pour elle-même enfaite, c'est juste incroyable. Même dans ton malheur, tu faisais le bonheur des autres et le bien autour de toi. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as rendu tel que je suis aujourd'hui. L'homme que je suis, non plus seulement le vampire. Tu m'as rendu humain. Maintenant, je ne tue plus, je sauve des vies. Tu pense qu'un jour, sans toi, j'y aurai songé venant de moi-même ? Jamais. Je t'en serai reconnaissant toute mon existence.(Il fit une pause). Et puis, tes retrouvailles avec les Cullens. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. L'amour qui vous entoure tous est si intense. C'était juste merveilleux et je suis heureux pour toi. Je te vois enfin souriante, rayonnante, pétillante, joyeuse et tous les adjectifs qui rime avec bonheur iront dans le même sac. C'est tout ce que j'attendais pour toi, depuis tellement longtemps, qui se réalise enfin. Tu es heureuse, tu nous rends heureux et tu rends tout ton autre famille heureuse. Un, en particulier, enfin non. Un, plus que tout autre va-t-on dire. Edward. Tu n'imagines surement pas comment tu le rends heureux depuis que tu es revenue. Et je suppose que cela est pire depuis cette après-midi. Je suis complètement… émerveillé de te voir enfin le toucher, que tu sois dans ses bras, que tu lui montre ton amour pour lui. Même si tu ne l'as pas encore embrassé (je m'empourprai), ce qui est légitime étant donné le contexte, c'est un gros pas en avant. (Alex hocha la tête) Je suppose que bientôt vous repartirez dans une relation telle que tout autre couple. Même si cela mettra plus de temps, je crois que vous serez et vous resterez pour moi le plus beau couple, le plus passionnel, le plus intense. Je t'en dirai des nouvelles…un de ces jours j'imagine (il me fit un clin d'œil).

Ses grands yeux dorés me regardaient avec intensité et douceur. Je me levai et les pris dans mes bras. Sa déclaration (ou plutôt leur déclaration) m'avait tellement touché que j'en étais toute retournée. Si je m'attendais à ça…

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait autant souffert… Je ne me rendais pas compte.

Mais, à ce que je compris, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Alex se sépara de moi et me regarda avec des sourcils froncés et son visage empli de bienveillance.

-Bella, tu as des petits yeux. File dormir.

Je riais avec légèreté et partis, non sans leur avoir d'abord fait des gestes affectueux et plein d'amour.

Je me glissai sous les draps. Demain j'irai en cours. Je mangerai à une nouvelle table. Je rigolerai et m'intéresserai soudainement au monde qui m'entoure. Je verrai Edward, mon grand amour. Alice, ma meilleure amie. Je serrai inlassablement avec Alex, ma sœur. Et tous les autres Cullens qui comptaient… mille fois.

Les paroles de la chanson de _Richard Cocciante _me revinrent en tête :

_« J'ai attrapé un coup de soleil, un coup d'amour, un coup d'je t'aime »_


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé à ma Lilove à qui j'ai fait du chagrin.  
Voilà la suite, spécialement pour toi.

Je suis désolé d'avoir autant attendue, je suis quelque peu bloqué dans le chapitre 14 et je voudrais avoir de l'avance, sinon ça me perturbe x)

Je posterai une suite samedi ou dimanche (car internat) de la semaine prochaine, sauf si j'arrive à finir le chapitre 14 avant la rentrée.

Bisous à tous. Bonne chance pour la rentrée, si on ne se revoit pas !

**XxX**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Stupide cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde repartait (encore), sauf qu'ils me criaient des « Je t'aime » sans cesse. Je soupirai d'exaspération et sorti de mon lit. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis les escaliers en baillant. Encore une journée de cours. Super. Quoi que cela avait maintenant des avantages, et j'avais trouvé plusieurs plaisirs nouveaux qui m'incitais à m'intéresser un peu plus au lycée. Alex était dans le salon, rayonnante. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi lisses et parfaits. Son petit nez retroussé lui donnait des aires de gamine qui la rendait encore plus mignonne. Elle leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle feuilletait.

-Bonjour Bella, on part dans trente minutes ? Tu es levée bien tôt aujourd'hui !

Je décidai d'être franche.

-Salut Alex. J'ai fait un cauchemar et dormir pour vingt minutes de plus ne m'intéresse pas.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris le livre que je lisais en ce moment : _Les Larmes de l'Assassin_ de _Anne-Laure Bondoux_. Un roman qui datait du début des années deux miles.

-Je ne reviens toujours pas de cette histoire…

Je souris en secouant légèrement la tête et continuai ma lecture. Cette histoire me captivait vraiment. L'innocence et le mal étaient mélangés avec tellement de grandeur que cela m'en donnait des frissons.

Alex me fit sortir de ma lecture lorsque nous dûmes partir. Je voulais tout de même terminer mon chapitre. Je fis abstraction de ses grognements et me concentrais afin d'éviter de devoir relire deux fois mes phrases, ce qui, soit dite en passant, l'aurait encore plus enragée.

Ensuite, elle me pressa le pas et elle n'hésita pas à dépasser les vitesses autorisées, encore plus que d'habitude, pour arriver à temps. Nous arrivâmes finalement avec quelques minutes d'avance. Même le temps ne pouvait pas faire face à sa vitesse de fille complètement dérangée. Je sortis de la voiture en ruminant :

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de rouler aussi vite…

-C'est ta faute.

-Evidemment.

Je vis Edward nonchalamment adossé contre sa nouvelle Volvo (bien sûr, l'autre était complètement démodé) en compagnie d'Emmett. Alex leur fit la bise, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur. J'embrassai (amicalement s'entend) Emmet et Edward prit les initiatives en prenant ma main. Il embrassa mes cheveux et je levai ma tête en sa direction pour lui envoyer un sourire, que j'espérais magnifique. Il me sourit en retour et nous nous mîmes en route tous les quatre. Emmett se pencha vers moi :

-J'espère que tu es prête pour le sport !

-Comme d'habitude voyons, dis-je avec un rire tremblant. Qu'est ce qui est prévu ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Edward.

-Athlétisme !

-Bonheur !

-Malheur oui ! Siffla Alex.

Je poussai un soupir. La chance n'était pas avec moi.

-Bella restera toujours Bella… conclu Edward.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, bientôt remplacer par de la tendresse et lui, il s'esclaffa, poursuivit par Emmett et Alex.

La cloche sonna, alors que nous nous trouvions proche du premier bâtiment.

-On se retrouve dans une heure ! Me nargua Emmett en rentrant à l'intérieure.

-Et nous à midi ! dit Alex en rentrant à sa suite et en m'envoyant un baiser.

-Et à midi aussi, continua Edward en se mettant face à moi. N'arrive pas en retard.

Il abrégea nos adieux en me caressant le visage avec un sublime sourire que je lui rendis.

-Bella.

Je m'étais perdue dans ses prunelles. Je refaisais surface et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-File.

Je grognai et lâchai sa main en trottinant vers le bâtiment numéro deux. Je rentrai dans la salle. J'eus droit à un regard amer du professeur de maths. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé en tous les cas.

Certaines personnes me suivaient des yeux alors que je m'asseyais. Je ne comprenais pas cet acharnement soudain. J'y étais habitué mais aujourd'hui, leur regard n'était pas juste de la contemplation mélangé à la crainte. Ils étaient surpris. Je ne fis pas attention et passai ma première heure de cours à me rappeler chaque détail d'Edward.

La cloche sonna trop rapidement à mon goût, me rappelant soudainement que l'heure fatale était arrivée pour moi. Je sortis de la salle rapidement et pris la direction pour aller au gymnase. Je me changeai dans les vestiaires et sortis de ceux-ci. Emmett m'attendait déjà sous le regard de nos camarades :

-Alors, Bell…Isabelle. Prête ?

-Comme toujours.

Il me rit au nez.

-Nous allons juste devoir courir pendant trente minutes non-stop. Pas de la vitesse. Estime-toi heureuse.

-Je le suis, cela ne se voit pas ?

-Si particulièrement.

Je ne relevai pas. Le professeur de sport nous donna toutes les consignes et nous nous mirent en marche. Le point positif et que je n'étais plus essoufflé, je n'avais plus besoin de faire d'effort pour courir et je pouvais même parler en même temps. Le point négatif et que je ne pouvais pas courir sans m'empêcher de tomber. Emmett vint à mon niveau et chantonna gaiment :

-Je m'occupe de te rattraper… Au cas où, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard furieux.

-C'est très gentil de ta part…

-Je suis un vrai gentleman.

-N'est-ce pas ? Raillai-je.

Le jeu qu'il y avait toujours entre Emmett et moi m'amusait. Nous étions toujours l'un sur l'autre à nous rembarrer en toute gentillesse en rigolant.

-Tu es radieuse.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui. Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir, je dis donc :

-Merci bien. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton short.

Il roula des yeux et s'esclaffa :

-Je sais… (Il me tira la langue). Mais je ne te parlais pas de cela. Tu es rayonnante dans le sens, tu vies et tu es heureuse.

-Oh oui… Edward et vous y êtes pour beaucoup…

-Ah ? Je n'avais pas deviné…

Je soupirai.

-Et toi ? Pas trop exaspéré ?

-Non. Pas encore, tout du moins, se moqua-t-il.

-Tu me tiens au courant !

-Mais… Edward est…heureux. Je veux dire, il est de nouveau radieux. On peut dire qu'il s'est retrouvé depuis que il t'as retrouvé. Et alors, depuis hier après midi, il est juste… comme avant, lorsque vous étiez ensemble. Il vit. Vraiment. Parce que vous vous touchez. Parce que vous vous aimez. Je crois… Je… Vous n'êtes pas capable de vivre normalement l'un sans l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu prendre part de lui-même dans une conversation, ou rire d'un rire vrai, fort. Je te passe les détails, tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

-Je crois. Je ne suis pas sur. Mais je pense comprendre. Enfin, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'entendre ma version des faits…

-Qu'est ce que j'te disais ?!

-Quoi ?

-Non, laisse tomber. Dit-il en riant.

Je tournais la tête vers lui mais laissais finalement. Je trébuchai je ne sais comment, le goudron se rapprochant vite de mon visage, mais Emmett me rattrapa.

-Merci.

-De rien ! S'éclaffa-t-il.

-Stupide maladresse.

-Moi je l'adore !

Je ne répliquai pas, je savais qu'il faisait tout pour que j'm'énerve et je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Le cours de sport passa trop lentement à mes yeux… Cela ne me gênait pas de courir temps que je ne tombais pas. Le regard que nous portaient les autres était assez bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à le définir. Emmett lui, rigolait.

Finalement vint l'heure du repas. Je rentrai vers la cantine avec Emmett, nous dirigeant ensemble pour manger. Je laissai échapper :

-Et bien moi, je mérite bien de manger. J'ai plutôt bien courut.

-Tu ne manges pas idiote !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un petit soupir.

-Alors, demanda Jasper pendant que nous nous installions, combien de fois est-elle tombée ?

-Juste huit fois.

Ils rirent ouvertement de moi et je décidai de me refermer sur moi-même. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et regardai un point à l'autre bout de la cantine.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Alex qui arrivait.

Elle s'installa sur la dernière chaise vide et regarda Alice :

-Bella est tombée huit fois en sport.

Elle secoua la tête en rigolant doucement. Je lui envoyai un regard plein de fureur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, commença Rosalie.

-Tu n'auras qu'a supporté cela pour l'éternité ! Claironna la jolie voix d'Alice.

Je levai mes sourcils, et fit claquer ma langue sur mon palais bruyamment, signe d'agacement. Edward m'ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant. Il laissa finalement retomber son bras sur mon dossier de chaise, caressant du bout de ses doigts mon bras droit. Je détournai mon regard dans la cantine et vit que beaucoup de gens nous dévisageaient.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regardes ?

Tous me regardèrent incrédule.

Alice s'exclama :

-C'est pourtant évident !

Jasper lança :

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Rosalie continua :

-Vous…

Emmet railla :

-Elle est longue cette petite !

Alex expliqua :

-Nous sommes à la table des Cullens. Tu l'es. Ce n'est pas…normal.

Edward me murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-De plus, toi et moi…

Je compris soudain et un grand « Ah » de stupéfaction m'échappa. Qu'Edward mélange ainsi le « toi et moi » me plaisais assez.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas un scoop… (Tout le monde poussa un soupir) Si ?! Oh, je pensais que… C'était une évidence.

J'étais déçue.

-Bella, c'est juste qu'ils ne savent rien, expliqua Alice avec patience. Ils vous ont juste vu vous faire la tête. Vous ne vous étiez juste dit que quelques phrases… Alors, pour nous c'est une évidence. Nous, nous savions tous comment cela allait terminer et ce qu'il y avait avant entre vous deux. Eux, pas du tout.

Je me rendais soudain compte que je passai pour une idiote profonde et je préférais me taire.

-Pourquoi ce silence ? Me questionna Rosalie

-J'ai l'air d'une fille qui ne comprend rien à rien, donc je me tais.

-Tu peux la rouvrir, tu n'as jamais rien compris ! Dit Emmet d'un ton désinvolte.

J'ouvris la bouche mais restais perplexe.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop la titiller… prévint Edward.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Lançai-je.

-Euh…Elle pourrait…te faire mal…et moi aussi car évidemment je prendrai sa défense.

Il n'était nullement convaincant. Je me levai, feignant l'énervement et déposai mon plateau intacte. Tous me suivirent. Edward se remit à mon niveau en m'attrapant par la main. Je levai mon regard vers le sien. Ses yeux me couvaient du regard. Toute ma colère disparut l'instant d'après.

-Tricheur…

Il s'esclaffa et j'enlevai encore des centimètres qui nous séparaient, me collant à lui.

Je partis bientôt pour affronter deux nouvelles heures de cours. Je crois que ce qui me manquait le plus et de ne pouvoir m'attacher à personne. J'avais mes deux familles, bien entendu. Mais j'aurais aimé me lier quelque fois d'amitié avec des humaines ou humains. Ces contacts me manquaient. Surement un besoin humain qui était resté. Malgré que maintenant, j'avais de nouveau Edward, je pensais que cela me passerai vite. Après tout, quand je sortais avec Edward, je n'avais presque plus de temps pour d'autres personnes, étant tout le temps avec lui.

Je sortis de la salle. Dernière heure de cours. Enfin. Je me rappelai soudain que c'était la biologie. Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres. Je rentrais dans la salle avec légèreté. Edward n'était pas encore là. Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires. Je me mis à gribouiller dans la marge, en attendant que le prof' arrive. J'entendis Edward arriver mais je ne relevai pas la tête. Son tabouret grinça et il se mit assis dessus, se tournant dans ma direction.

-Bonjour.

Je relevai la tête interpellé. Que faisait-il ?

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, chuchota-t-il doucement pour que personne l'entende, Je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.

-Mais à quoi joues-tu ? Dis-je en riant.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dis la première fois que l'on sait parler.

J'ouvris la bouche mais me contentai de sourire en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est ton attitude qui m'a fait penser à cela. Même quand tu t'es relevé pour me regarder tu avais la même façon de me regarder, dit-il en riant.

J'haussai les épaules en souriant et il se retourna en me regardant du coin de l'œil. La prof venait d'arriver. Elle commença bientôt son cours sur « La peur, un mécanisme biologique ».

-Edward, chuchotai-je.

-Quoi ? Dit-il sur le même ton.

-Qui… Qui (je rougis) m'a amené dans le lit de Carlisle et Esmée la première nuit et m'a déshabillé ?

Il m'envoya un sourire moqueur et attendrissant.

-C'est Esmée qui t'as déshabillé, si ça te rassure. Et c'est elle aussi qui t'as portée. Mais si ça peut toujours te faire plaisir, c'est moi qui aie ouvert la porte de leur chambre. (Il rigola). Elle m'a dit de filer à partir du moment où elle allait te changer parce que je restais là à te regarder dormir.

J'avais enfin la réponse à ma question. J'étais un peu rassurée.

Je m'ennuyais autant qu'Edward. Pour me passer le temps, j'essayai de traduire des phrases complexes en Français car je ne métrisai pas entièrement la langue. Ensuite j'essayais de faire de même en Italien. Je fronçai les sourcils et tirai la langue alors que je me concentrai.

-Bella !

-Hum ?

Je relevai la tête. Il se tenait à côté de moi, debout et me tendait sa main. Je me levai à mon tour, pris mon sac et ainsi que sa main et partie à ses côtés.

-Tu me raccompagnes à la voiture ? Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Bien sur !

-Il faudra que je parle à Alice aussi.

-Pas de problème.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui, je fis de même. Un garçon de terminal nous regardait. Il changea de direction. Je me retournai et poussai un soupir :

-Ils m'énervent tous…

-Ca leur passera.

Tout le monde était déjà sur le parking.

-Alice !

-Oui ?

-Ca marche toujours ce shopping pour samedi ? Avec Alex et Rosalie s'entend ! Et même si Esmé veut elle aussi !

Les trois filles lancèrent des « Aaaaah » de bonheur et frappèrent dans leurs mains à l'idée d'une bonne partie de shopping entre fille.

-Bien suuur !

Je lui envoyai un sourire moqueur. J'entourai Edward de mes bras pâle et posai ma tête contre son torse. Je fermai les yeux de bien être. Il referma ses bras autour de moi.


	10. Chapter 10

Je n'aime pas du tout me vanter car il n'y a pas de quoi.  
Mais je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. Je le suis oui.

J'espère que vous aimerez vous aussi.

Excusez moi pour cette longue absence. Je suis impardonnable. Bisouuuus Et joyeuse fête.

* * *

Les jours au lycée passèrent soudainement plus vite. J'étais heureuse et les autres étaient heureux. J'avais deux superbes familles. Que demander de plus ?

Le samedi arriva vite. J'étais finalement enchantée. Esmé venait avec nous. J'étais pressée de passer une après-midi entourée des filles que j'appréciais le plus, seul hic : Edward n'était pas de la partie. Mais je pouvais me passer de lui pendant une après-midi (tout du moins, je l'espérais !). Nous étions en route, Alex et moi, pour la maison des Cullens afin de retrouver Alice, Esmé et Rosalie. Carlisle et Matthias n'était pas là, ils travaillaient. Emmett, Jasper et Edward en profiteraient pour aller chasser dans les environs.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. Sans surprise, tout le monde attendait dehors. Alice en sautillant, fidèle à elle-même. Je rentrai ma tête dans la voiture pour prendre ma veste et lorsque je me retournai Edward était juste derrière moi. Je laissai échapper un cri de stupeur et posai ma main sur mon cœur (inactif).

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

-Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Je n'entendais jamais rien, comme me l'avait rappelé Alex l'autre jour. J'amenai mes doigts tremblant vers le lobe de l'oreille d'Edward et les laissaient glisser jusqu'à son menton, se trajet se répétant plusieurs fois. Je lui souriais avec émoi. Il me prit ma main et la serra fort.

-Bella ?

Je me retournai vers Alex.

-Tu serais d'accord ? Et si les Cullens venaient chez nous ? Car nous venons tout le temps, mais eux jamais. Ce n'est pas très grand mais…

-C'est d'accord.

-Dites à Carlisle de venir dans les environs de… (Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Alice)

-Six heures.

-Vous venez tous !

Elle engloba du doigt les trois garçons.

-Pas de problème ! Lancèrent-ils en cœur.

-Maintenant, allons-y. A ce soir.

Nous prîmes la direction de Seattle. Le trajet fut court, bien qu'il ne le doive pas. Alice ne tenait plus en place, elle répertoriait sans cesse les magasins à aller faire.

Le premier magasin était divers. Je n'avais pas fait attention au nom. Je regardai rapidement entre les cintres, mais vu les prix, ce ne devait pas être rien du tout. Rosalie était déjà dans une cabine d'essayage, suivie de prêt par Alex.

-Bella ?

Je m'approchai de la cabine de Rosalie. Elle en sortie au même moment.

-Comment trouves-tu cette robe ?

Celle-ci était de soie, légère, courte, d'une couleur dorée qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux.

-Tu es… sublime.

Elle m'envoya un sourire éblouissant, suivie d'un remerciement.

-Je crois que je vais la prendre.

-N'hésite pas plus longtemps.

Esmé s'approcha de moi.

-Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne sais pas.

Elle me prit ma main et m'emmena dans des rayons. Elle me montra plusieurs jeans. Je désapprouvais d'un signe de tête.

-Et celui-ci ? Il est plutôt pas mal !

Elle tenait devant elle un jean cigarette entièrement noir.

-Oui !

Elle m'envoya un sourire approbateur que je lui renvoyai. Je farfouillai dans les rayons à la recherche d'un haut adéquat. Je tombai sur un top simple, décolleter sans trop l'être qui jouait entre les tons dorées et bruns.

-Et avec cela ? Non ?

Esmé regarda le tout, ouvrit la bouche et pointa les cabines d'essayage du doigt.

Je ressortis avec l'ensemble des deux sur moi.

-Bella, tu es juste…

Alice fit pour Alex de l'air avec ses mains devant son visage.

-Magnifique, termina Rosalie.

-Le haut dorée et brun fait contraste avec le jean et rappelle tes cheveux et tes yeux. Parfait.

Nous sortîmes chacune avec au moins un article. Je me contentai des deux là. Rosalie menait maintenant la dance avec Alice et elles nous emmenèrent dans un magasin de lingerie.

Alice resta avec moi :

-Alors Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Non non non. Tes sous-vêtements n'ont rien d'extraordinaire. Ils sont trop simples à mon gout. Et je suis sur qu'ils datent. On va changer un peu tout ça.

Je ne savais pas d'où elle avait vue mes sous-vêtements mais je ne posai pas la question, c'était inutile. Alice était elle-même et c'était une évidence qu'elle avait tout prévue.

-Bon, comme je n'ai pas le choix, tu vas m'aider.

-Bien entendu. Je connais tes gouts, pas de folie ! Et aussi, il te faut un nouveau pyjama. Enfin, on appellera ça une nuisette.

Je roulai des yeux mais ne l'arrêtai pas. C'était aussi bien. Et dans tous les cas elle m'aurait fait craquer.

Elle me dénicha une nuisette rouge flamboyante, courte (bien évidemment) sans trop l'être, avec un joli décolleté qui n'allait tout de même pas dans la vulgarité. De plus, elle n'était pas transparente, bien que légère. Je l'adorais, c'était tout à fait mon genre.

Je lui fis un sourire et accepta. Elle me donna plusieurs sous-vêtements diverses et je partis dans une cabine.

J'étais finalement contente. J'aimais tout. Rien de trop extravagant, transparent… J'achetai finalement cela. Et nous sortîmes plus tard, quand Alice aurait finalement décidé de prendre l'ensemble rouge plutôt que noir, après vingt minutes d'hésitation.

Nous nous promenions entre chaque magasin, bras dessus, bras dessous ; en riant et souriant à qui va. Esmé ne passait pas vraiment pour la « mère », elle était toute aussi fraîche que nous, nous avions plutôt l'air d'une bande de copine. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes se retournaient sur notre passage.

Je n'avais acheté rien d'autre jusqu'alors, me contentant de donner mon avis. Je ne comptais plus les magasins, il y en avait trop eut. Il était quatre heure trente, nous rentions dans le dernier magasin, un de luxe, comme tous les autres.

Rosalie me prit ma main et m'emmena dans le rayon des robes. Elle commença à regarder avec vivacité en me disant que j'étais obligé de trouver mon bonheur ici. Elle trouva quelques modèles qu'elle mit de côté pour elle et continua. Elle s'arrêta soudain, ouvrit la bouche et fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction.

-Cella la.

Elle sortit du rayon une robe bleu foncé, extrêmement légère et souple en coton. Elle faisait un peu tunique. Elle avait de fines bretelles et un décolleté fluet. Il y avait une patte de boutonnage au milieu du décolleté ainsi que deux poches tendance qui servaient plus pour la décoration qu'autre chose à l'extrémité de la robe. A mon grand étonnement, j'en tombais amoureuse.

Rosalie le vit tout de suite car elle me traina directement dans une cabine d'essayage.

Je sortis de la cabine en rallant :

-Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop les robes… Mon corps n'est pas assez… adéquat pour ça.

-Tais-toi donc, tu dis des bêtises.

-Tu es juste ravissante ! lança Alex.

Alice s'approcha :

-En plus, en bleu, assez courte… Edward deviendra complètement fou.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je rougis. Esmé arriva et me regarda.

-Bella, tu es merveilleuse. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

J'avais finalement trouvée mon bonheur. Les filles elles, mirent plus de temps et ne se contentèrent pas que d'un achat. Je riais en les regardant courir dans le magasin et faire cinquante fois des allers-retours vers leurs cabines d'essayage.

Nous allâmes payer :

-Bella, laisse-moi te payer cette robe, dit Esmé.

-Non, je ne veux pas. En plus elle est chère.

-Peu m'importe. Prend cela comme un cadeau… de retrouvaille.

Je grimaçai de mécontentement mais elle me prit le vêtement des mains et partie. Je protestai. Elle ne m'entendit pas (soit disant).

Nous sortîmes une heure après notre entrée. Des sacs pleins les bras pour les autres. Nous rentrâmes dans la voiture. Esmé prit le volant :

-Ils ne vont pas être contents, nous sommes en retard.

-Peu importe, ça valait le coup !

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? S'enquit Alice

-Oui.

Et à mon grand étonnement, c'était vrai. Cette après-midi m'avait fait du bien. J'étais fatiguée et me laissais aller contre les sièges en cuire. Nous arrivâmes après quarante cinq minutes de route, plus rapidement encore. Je sortis de la voiture en baillant, mais me rappelant qu'Edward était là, j'oubliai ma fatigue. Alex et moi primes nos sacs et entrâmes dans la maison avec les trois filles.

-Vous êtes en retard ! dirent en chœur les cinq garçons.

-Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit… rigola Esmé.

-On s'en fiche, dit Alice, c'était pour… la bonne cause.

Ils levèrent les sourcils. Je secouai la tête en riant et montai les escaliers. Je posai mes sacs sur une chaise dans ma chambre et redescendit en courant. Mauvaise idée. Je dégringolai les dix dernières marches sans les toucher. Edward me rattrapa.

Je soupirai.

-Merci…

-De rien, dit-il en riant. Fais attention.

Il me remit sur mes pieds et me tendit sa main. Je la pris et il m'emmena prêt du canapé. Il n'y avait plus de place. Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus. Je me mis sur lui.

-C'est toi, qui lit cela ?

Je me relevai pour prendre mon livre.

-Oui.

-Et… ?

-C'est bien, très bien.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Alex, ce matin nous étions en retard car elle lisait.

Edward s'esclaffa. Emmett demanda soudainement :

-Qu'avez-vous acheté ?

Rosalie lui fit un compte rendu des magasins et leurs contenus. Il regretta vite sa question et je lui fis un sourire moqueur.

-Jasper, Edward était étonné, tu ne vas pas tout de même faire cela ?!

Tous envoyèrent des regards interrogatifs.

-Pour la vengeance sur Bella… expliqua mon amoureux.

-Même si tu es allée faire du shopping, question de principe !

Il me fit un grand sourire que je lui retournai.

-Et si vous défiliez pour nous montrez vos achats ?

La proposition était de Carlisle, celui auquel je m'y attendais le moins. Alice était extrêmement partante et avait déjà filée vers la voiture avec Esmée et Rosalie pour sortir leurs (nombreux) sacs. Alex me prit ma main en riant et m'emmena avec elle en haut. Nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Alice, Esmé et Rosalie arrivèrent bientôt.

Nous préférions nous serrées toutes dans la mienne, pour être ensemble et rire. Esmé m'enleva mon haut pendant que je boutonnais mon jean cigarette noir. Je passai mes bras dans celui que je venais d'acheter. Elles finirent de s'habiller et nous ouvrâmes la porte en riant. Nous descendions les escaliers en marchant avec légèreté et Rosalie fit semblant d'écraser une cigarette et tourna sur elle-même. Alice était toute excitée. Elle frappait dans ses mains de bonheur. Esmé me tenait par la taille et me racontait que Carlisle (et tous les autres) adoraient quand elles faisaient cela, car tout le monde était heureux. Je me mis à glousser lorsqu'elle me raconta des gaffes ou autres qu'il se passait. Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Les garçons nous regardaient avec satisfaction et je prenais Alex par la main et lui envoyais un sourire ravissant. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et alla se dandiner devant Matt. Je riais avec les autres en voyant son air provocateur.

Je partis vers Edward et le regardait en souriant. Il frappa sur ses cuisses, je m'y installais. Il me murmura :

-Tu es magnifique.

Je le dévisageai avec tendresse. Je me retournai et regardais les filles partirent pour se changer à nouveau. Je restai là afin de regarder à mon tour.

-Bah alors, Bella ? demanda Jasper.

-J'ai été faire du shopping, ok. Mais je ne me suis pas acheté autant de truc qu'elles !

Ils rirent. Elles arrivèrent une minute après. Elles étaient toutes sublimes. Emmett rigola et se mit à les siffler.

Elles firent plusieurs allers-retours, ayant toujours des nouvelles tenues. Chacun regardait son amour avec un sourire.

Les filles repartirent et Rosalie vint vers moi.

-Allez Bella, viens enfiler ta robe, nous sommes à nos dernières tenues.

Je pris son bras et nous allames dans la chambre. Je me déshabillai et passai ma robe.

-Dernier tour de piste !

Nous rigolions dans la chambre et parlions à qui mieux. Nous avions plus l'air de gamine qu'autre chose. Même Esmé avait l'air tout à coup moins mature et plus irresponsable. Ce rapprochement qu'il y avait eu durant cette semaine était juste merveilleux. C'était comme si il n'y avait pas deux familles. Juste une. Une belle et unie famille. Nous descendions pour la dernière fois les marches.

-Wow ! Lancèrent Matt, Jasper et Carlisle en chœur.

Emmett siffla avec Edward. Celui-ci me regardait avec un regard plus dorée que jamais. Je lui souris, il me le rendit (en pire). Nous remontâmes après quelques minutes (je trainai sur Edward) et les filles se déshabillèrent avec application et rapidité. Elles repartirent alors que j'entrais seulement.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut…

Elles avaient déjà disparue. Je fulminais et me mis devant le miroir. J'essayai temps bien que mal de descendre la fermeture de ma robe, mais je n'y arrivais même pas un quart. La porte grinça et je me retournai. Edward se tenait contre le mur les bras croisés, tel un Dieu.

-Edward, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à descendre ma fermeture…Je n'y arrive pas.

-Bien sur.

Il s'approcha et je me retournai vers le miroir. Il se plaça derrière moi et remonta ma fermeture.

-Edward, dis-je en m'adressant au miroir qui me regardait en souriant, je t'ai demandé de la descendre pas de la mon…

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie.

Il me retourna.

-Tu es magnifique ainsi. Tellement désirable…

_Do_ucement il m'a prit la main. Pour ne pas que je le fuie, une fois encore. Il m'a entrelacé de ses doigts froids faisant brutalement contraste avec les miens qui me paraissaient brûlants (ce qui était faux). J'ai retenu ma respiration pendant quelques secondes, avalant au plus profond de mon être une bouffée de cet air _ré_ellement insalubre. Soudainement il s'est rapproché toujours plus de moi. Je me suis ensuite retrouvée debout à quelques centimètres de lui. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. Il a _mi_t ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les descendre doucement jusqu'a mes clavicules. Il a enfoncé le bout de ses doigts et de ses ongles entre celles ci pour ensuite _fa_ire le contour de mon visage. Les yeux mi-clos il essayait de se fabriquer plus de magie. J'avais peur de respirer et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Il a passé doucement son index droit sur mes lèvres. La _sol_itude que j'avais laissé en lui me donna soudainement envie de vomir. Et lui, lui il continuait à passer sur mon visage ses doigts fins me donnant peu à peu envie de m'enfuir vers A_la_bama. Il caressait du bout des doigts mes paupières et s'imprégnait de mon parfum. _Si_ je n'avais pas ces papillons au creux de mon ventre je serais partie en Antarctique, là où il ne me trouverait plus.

Oh damnation qu'il est beau.

Il a laissé retomber ses doigts le longs de mes bras et à rouvert les yeux, me souriant.

J'avançais à mon tour mes doigts (tremblants) vers son visage. Il attrapa mon poignet mais laissa finalement retomber sa main. Il ferma les yeux. Je m'imprégnai des courbes de son visage. Son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche. _Qu'avais-je fait de lui ?_ Il respirait lentement, comme pour se contrôler. Une évidence me vint soudaine, déstabilisante. _Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans lui pendant un siècle ?_ Je n'arrivai plus à me comprendre. Je promenai mes doigts fins sur ses paupières, caressant chaque partie qu'il m'était possible. _L'avais-je détruit ?_ Je descendis ma main sur son torse, la posant là où aurait dut battre son cœur. Mais c'était comme si je l'entendais. Boum Boum Boum. Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime. _Etait-ce le sien ou le mien ?_ _Que ce passait-il dans son cœur et dans son corps ?_ Je remontai mes doigts vers sa gorge et les passai sur sa joue pour ensuite faire le contour de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Son souffle. Mes yeux papillonnaient. Ses paupières restaient closes. _Etait-il en mille morceaux, tout comme le mien ? _Une larme solitaire lacéra mon visage. Mes doigts tremblaient plus que jamais. Je refaisais le contour de sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Je m'approchai de son visage et posai ma main sur le sien. Je me mordis ma lèvre. _Et maintenant ?_ Je posai juste mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Je reculai et il ouvrit ses yeux au même moment. Il me sourit et prit ma main. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je fis de même autour de son cou. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, nos souffles s'entremêlant. Il me fit son sourire en coin et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Isabella… murmura-t-il.

Il plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne. Je fus incapable de lui résister. Ce baiser était moins prudent que ce que j'avais gardé comme souvenir et cela me plaisait bien. Bien sur, idiote. Fini la tentation pour mon sang. Arrête de réfléchir, Bella. Je palpitais avidement son visage. Edward resserra encore plus notre étreinte, enlevant toute distance nous séparant. Son corps marmoréen épousait chaque courbe de mon corps et le mien faisait de même. Ses mains s'agrippaient à moi ou mémorisaient mes traits, les promenant le long de mes bras nus et de mes épaules. Nos souffles devinrent erratiques et nous dûmes nous séparés afin de respirer normalement. Il me prit dans ses bras et je laissai ma tête reposer contre lui ainsi que mon corps entier. J'avais l'impression de fondre, de ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes.

-Je t'aime Edward, dis-je enfin.

Il releva mon menton et me regarda en souriant. Oui, ça y était. Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer vu son visage tendre. Je lui fis un simple baiser et je le sentis sourire. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et me nichai au creux de son épaule.

Je sortis brutalement de notre bulle et fit attention au monde qui nous entourait. Alice criait accompagné bientôt par Rose et Alex (je crois). Je relevai ma tête vers Edward. Il ria et secoua la tête. Je pris sa main et allai descendre.

-Bella, ce n'est vraiment pas grave.

J'haussai les épaules et descendis. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bellaaa !

Elles me coururent dessus et me prirent dans leurs bras. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'essayai de rester agrippé à Edward.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

-Edward et toi…

Je m'empourprai brutalement et Edward me prit dans ses bras en rigolant. J'eus le droit à des embrassades de tout le monde et Edward aussi, même si je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je m'assis finalement sur le canapé, épuisée par ma journée (plutôt bonne !). Je pris mon livre afin de me détendre mais Edward me l'enleva des mains dès qu'il fut à côté de moi, le jeta dans un coin du canapé par-dessus son épaule et me donna un court, mais doux baiser devant toute notre famille (je n'étais pas aussi détendue que lui en ces cas là).

-J'avais oublié… Je t'aime aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

-Bella ?

-Hum ?

Edward me raccompagnait à la voiture, sur le parking. Le lundi avait été long et inutile. Nous attirions toujours les regards, encore plus pour dire vrai. Depuis que notre relation avait changé physiquement, et était passé à un stade plus… proche, beaucoup d'élèves ne s'y faisaient pas. Le premier baiser de l'avant-veille avait été déclencheur. J'avais oublié la peur qui me paralysait avant. A ce jour, nous étions aussi proches qu'avant, même plus peut-être.

-Tu peux passer ce soir ? A la maison ?

-Oui, bien sûr. En quel honneur ?

-Oh, Carlisle voudrait te parler.

-Ah.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il leva ses mains en riant :

-Rien de grave, ne t'en fais donc pas autant.

J'haussai les épaules et repris sa main.

-Je dois venir maintenant ?

-Tu peux… Mais il ne sera pas rentré.

-Alors, je passerai un peu plus tard dans la soirée. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Je passe te prendre ? A huit heures ?

-Entendu.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et jeta un regard noir derrière moi. Je me retournai et un secondaire se détourna rapidement.

-A quoi pensait-il ?

-Que… (Il hésita) Je ne te mérite pas (soupire). En somme, il a peut-être raison.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Je caressai son nez du bout du doigt et lui souris pour le rassurer.

-A ce soir ! Ne m'oublie pas tout à l'heure !

-Impossible.

Je grimpai dans la voiture sur le siège conducteur et attendis Alex. Edward alla dans sa Volvo qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Il démarra alors qu'Alex rentrait dans la voiture. Je sortis du parking.

-Désolé pour le retard… Un prof' m'a retenu mais il a vite commencé à changé de sujet et m'a raconté sa vie…

Je rigolai et elle soupira. Arrivé à la maison, je montai dans ma chambre prendre mes affaires sales. Je descendis et les posaient à côté de la machine. J'étendais les draps qui se trouvaient à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Alex vint m'aider.

-Je dois passer à la villa ce soir. Edward viendra me chercher.

-Pas de problème. Nous allons surement… nous avons prévus des trucs ce soir.

Elle me lança un sourire malicieux accompagné d'un sourire espiègle. Je la regardai en riant.

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

-Comme tu veux ! Nous irons peut-être les voir pendant la nuit, plus tard. Ne rentre pas trop tard à la maison, il faudra dormir pour aller en cours demain.

-Oui maman, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Nous terminâmes d'étendre le linge. Je mis une machine en route et montai faire ma dissertation d'anglais. Je m'accordai une petite demi-heure dessus et rangeai ma chambre. J'avais soudainement besoin d'ordre. Je rangeai mes nombreux livres sur les étagères correctement, non par ordre alphabétique mais par ordre de grandeur. J'avais toujours préféré cela comme ça. Je mis sur la dernière étagère mes classiques. Je déballais ensuite de leurs sacs mes achats du samedi et les rangeai dans l'armoire. Je descendis finalement afin de continuer à lire en attendant Edward. J'allais le plus doucement possible afin de profiter de chaque mot. Enfaite je ne lisais pas du tout à vitesse vampirique, plutôt à vitesse humaine.

Huit heures arriva lentement et je sortis dehors quelques minutes avant. Edward arriva et je grimpai sur le siège passager. Il tourna sa tête vers moi alors que je faisais de même dans sa direction. Il me sourit et me regarda. Il démarra ensuite, dans le silence. Ni lui, ni moi n'interrompions celui-ci. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd, juste paisible. Je fixai ma respiration en fonction de la sienne.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Il prit ma main et m'emmena en direction du bureau de Carlisle. Il me laissa devant la porte et s'éclipsa. Je frappai à la porte plus par politesse, car je savais qu'il savait que je savais que cela ne servait à rien (tu parles d'une phrase logique !)

-Entre Bella.

Je poussai la porte pour ensuite la refermer derrière moi. Il était derrière son bureau, penché sur un des nombreux livres qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Je m'installai sur la chaise, en face de lui.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, dit-il en rigolant, je voudrais juste essayer d'éclaircir, en ta compagnie, ta transformation. Et surtout, l'après de celle-ci. Pourquoi es-tu resté… tellement humaine.

-Oh.

-A vrai dire, je n'ai presque pas d'hypothèse !

Je riais fébrilement.

-Par quoi commencer ? Demandai-je.

-Hum… Tu dis ne pas avoir besoin de te nourrir ? Tu ne ressens pas la soif ?

-Exact.

-J'ai une hypothèse pour la soif. Peut-être que, comme étant humaine, tu détestais beaucoup la vue du sang, cela à laisser des traces.

-J'y avais pensé.

-Mais après, je ne peux pas te dire comment ton corps fonctionne… car logiquement… tu ne pourrais pas…

Je fis une grimace.

-Non que je sois pour Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas. De plus, cela est vraiment mieux pour toi. Tu peux ainsi profiter pleinement de ton existence sans avoir besoin de faire attention à ta soif.

-C'est vrai… Mais j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas être normal. Comme si j'étais une intruse…

-Tu n'es pas « pas normal ». Si tu veux, on va appeler ça autrement (il me sourit). Tu es « unique ».

-Cela fait égocentrique. Mais ça me va (je riais).

Il me regarda, un sourire complice.

-Quant à tes larmes et tes rougeurs… C'est tellement… Surement des capacités humaines qui sont resté encrée en toi.

L'eau se mit tout d'un coup à tomber violemment. Il faisait déjà noir dehors.

-Et le fait que je dorme ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'aurai été tenté de dire que, au lieu de te nourrir, tu dors. Cela te recharge, en quelques sortes. Comme tout humain. Mais je n'en sais rien. Après tout, cela peut aussi être un réflex humain qui est resté.

-Si on récapitule, je suis un gros mystère.

-Et tu es unique !

Il ria et je l'accompagnai.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que cela est positif ?

Il retrouva son sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans tout cela. Mais tu peux attirer des curieux… Nous n'aimerions pas que tu nous sois arraché, car tu es à nous, seulement à nous.

Je rougis. Cette marque d'affection me touchait énormément. Surtout venant de Carlisle. Il se leva et je fis de même. Il s'approcha de moi et à ma grande stupeur me prit dans ses bras. Il me dit, doucement :

-Bella, tout le monde t'aime. Personne ne voudrait te perdre. Je veux vraiment que tu le saches. Tu es importante pour tout le monde, surtout pour Edward. Quand je dis que tu es à nous, tu l'es.

Il m'embrassa la joue et me poussa de sa main dans mon dos vers la sortie.

-Allez, file. Edward t'attends. Et si je te garde plus longtemps et pour moi, il ne sera pas content !

Je riais. Je sortis et allais fermer la porte mais la rouvrit. Il était déjà derrière son bureau.

-Carlisle ?

-Oui ?

-Je… Merci. Pour tout.

-Je voulais aussi te dire... Pour le fait que tu ai combattu alors que nous avions... disparu...

-Oh, ce n'est rien.

-Si, c'est beaucoup. Donc, merci beaucoup. Je suis extrèmement fière de toi.

Je ne savais quoi repondre.

-Aurevoir Carlisle.

Il me souri. Je fermai la porte.

Il me souriait d'un sourire où, dans ses yeux, on voyait de l'amour.

Tel un père à sa fille.

Quant à moi…

Telle une fille à son père.

Je pris la direction de la chambre d'Edward. J'entrai mais il n'y était pas. Je me positionnai devant la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se coucher. Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi et sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux de bien-être. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ici. Si c'était des secondes, des minutes ou des heures. Les seuls repères que j'avais étaient Edward et le bonheur nous entourant. Je décidai de sortir de notre bulle.

-Quel heure est-il ?

-Dix heures vingt-quatre.

Je me retournai avec précipitation, surprenant Edward.

-Zut, zut zut.

Il me posa sa main sur ma bouche. J'arrêtais de remuer.

-Ilfauteuhenre !

-Pardon ?

Il s'esclaffa et enleva sa main.

-Il faut que je rentre…

La perspective d'interrompre Alex et Matthias dans leurs ébats amoureux me fit grimacer.

-Sauf si… Je pourrais rester dormir ? Je n'ai pas envie… d'arriver là-bas. Alex ne serait pas… contente.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension, puis son visage s'illumina. Je rougis.

-Bien sur, Bella. Viens.

-Je peux utiliser ton portable ?

Il me le tendit et nous sortîmes de sa chambre alors que je composai le numéro. J'amenai le téléphone à mon oreille pendant que j'entrais dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé. Je m'asseyais sur le lit. Cinq tonalités, toujours personne qui répond. Alors que le répondeur n'allait pas tarder, Alex lança :

-Oui ?!

-Euh… Salut Alex. Je dors chez les Cullens ok ? Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu as l'air… en rogne.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Et je ne veux pas en connaitre les teneurs. Salut !

-Bye, a demain.

Je raccrochai et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je voyais Edward s'activer autour de moi. Il passa la porte qui menait à la salle de bain respective de Carlisle et Esmé et fit couler la douche, pour ensuite ressortir dans le couloir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une chemise bleue lui appartenant et une petite culotte. Elégante et simple, peut-être à Rosalie.

-J'imagine que tu n'avais pas prévue de dormir.

-Exact.

Il me lança carrément les affaires sur moi et le temps que j'enlève sa chemise de mon visage et que je mette le tout sur le lit, un peu plus loin, son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien. Il souffla (exprès) sur mon visage. Je me perdis dans un monde entre son haleine, ses yeux et son sourire moqueur, mais tout de même tendre, naissant. Je secouai la tête.

-L'eau coule, Bella.

-C'est ta faute…

Je me levai avec précipitation et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, profitant encore du son de son rire. Je me déshabillai et rentrai sous la douche. J'augmentai la température. Je profitai quelques minutes des biens faits de l'eau brûlante puis sortis. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et me séchai vigoureusement. Je cherchai ensuite du regard mes affaires. Mince. Je poussai un soupir. J'ouvris la porte, tenant fermement ma serviette, rouge de honte. Edward était allongé sur le lit, il releva la tête.

-Edward…

Il me souri et attrapa les affaires

-C'est cela que tu veux ?

-Précisément.

J'allai vers le lit, me mettant à côté du lit et lui pris les vêtements.

- Retourne-toi.

Il rit et se leva du lit, se mettant de l'autre côté de celui-ci, à l'opposé, dos à moi. Je laissai tomber ma serviette au sol et enfila le sous-vêtement. J'eus un moment d'arrêt. Il s'était pris, je devinais, l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts et expirai lentement, comme lorsqu'il se calmait pour ne pas céder à la tentation que mon sang lui imposait. Je m'adressai à son dos.

-Edward ? Ca va ?

Je passai mes bras dans sa chemise et retroussai les manches trop longues. Il devina mes pensées.

-Bella, cela n'a aucun rapport avec ton sang, qui n'a d'ailleurs plus d'emprise. Juste que… (Il chercha ses mots et je commençai à boutonné sa chemise) c'est toi-même… qui est devenue une tentation. Seulement… ton corps et toi. Plus ton sang.

Je rougis alors qu'il se retournait vers moi. Il contourna m'aida à fermer le reste des boutons, m'emmêlant les pinceaux. Je laissai retomber mes bras en soupirant, me trouvant nul. Je me lançai, naïvement :

-Est-ce une… bonne chose ?

-Plutôt oui, cela veut dire que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je m'empourprai. J'étais plutôt flattée. Il se recula et me regarda de haut en bas. Je levai mes bras, et je fus en signe de croix, pour dire :

-Je nage dedans.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Tu es plutôt pas mal comme ça… Je dirais même… sexy.

-Merci bien, tu n'es pas mal non plus en… jean.

Ma réplique le fit rire, il me porta et me glissa sous les couvertures. Il resta prêt de moi.

- Explique-moi quelque chose. Tu n'as pas de portable ?!

Je voyais directement où il voulait en venir et grognai :

-Non. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. J'utilise le portable de Matt ou Alex lorsque j'en ai besoin.

-Pourtant, aujourd'hui tu en aurais eu besoin…

-Tu étais là pour me le prêter.

-Et si je ne suis pas là ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

-Imagine. On ne sait jamais.

-Où tu es, je suis.

Il soupira d'exaspération mais me regarda avec amour. Mes paroles l'avaient tout de même freiné dans son élan. Il concevait surement les choses tels que moi je les voyais, ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

-J'irai tout de même en acheter un mercredi avec Jasper tiens. Pour toi s'entend.

Je laissai couler. Je savais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, n'importe comment.

-ah… Bella, ma Bella. Tu es bien resté la même.

-Niveau ?

-Argent.

Il roula des yeux. Je lui tirai puérilement la langue et il m'adressa son sourire en coin. Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement mieux ainsi. Je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de mettre une couverture entre nous pour te protéger du froids, ni à faire attention à mon poids sur toi…

-Je n'y vois que du positif. Nous n'avons plus de raison d'avoir de la distance entre nous ou nos corps…

-Effectivement. Je n'ai plus non plus à être prudent lorsque je t'embrasse…

Il me regarda avec un sourire coquin les yeux pétillants et resserra notre étreinte. J'entremêlai mes jambes aux siennes. Il couvera de baiser chaque parcelle de mon visage.

-Dors ma Bella.

J'haletai

-Je ne suis… pas… sur d'y arriver… Si tu te comportes ainsi.

Il gloussa et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Je me laissai bercer par sa respiration, qui faisait soulever son torse en fonction de celle-ci. Il me caressa mes cheveux. La fatigue me gagna soudainement. J'entendis un « Je t'aime » lointain et je lui répondis, je crois, « Je t'aime aussi » mais je n'étais sur de rien. Je marmonnai tellement que ça en devenait incompréhensif.


	12. Chapter 12

Le temps passe. Vite lorsque l'on est heureux ou amoureux. Quelques fois, par contre, nous sommes obligés de compter chaque minute et chaque seconde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes « quelques fois ». De plus, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Mon doux réveil (Edward) qui me murmure habituellement « on se lève marmotte » (il avait même commencé à mettre un « ma », ce qui me réjouissait) était absent à mon réveil. J'avais trouvé un papier sur mon chevet :

_Je suis parti chasser. Les autres n'étaient vraiment pas contents que je laisse ma soif aussi présente. En réalité, tu es la cause de mes soucis. Je ne veux pas te laisser. _

_Tendrement,_

_Edward._

_PS : Ensuite, j'irai acheter ton portable._

Je m'étais tout de même calmé… jusqu'au PS. J'avais espéré qu'il oublia. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Edward toute fois. Je laissai.

*

-Du calme ! Roule moins vite !

Le paysage défilait à travers l'habitacle à vitesse ahurissante.

-Ecoute-moi bien, morveuse. Ce n'est pas parce que (elle appuya bien) ton Edward ne sera pas présent que je dois trainer. Matt est chez les Cullens et il reprend son service à quatorze heures. Cela ne nous laisse que deux heures ensemble, à profiter l'un de l' …

Bla, bla, bla. J'avais compris le refrain et ne l'écoutais plus. Son portable sonna. Je décrochai le téléphone sur ordre d'Alex et lançai, sans laisser le temps à mon interlocuteur :

-Alex ne peut pas répondre, je pourrais lui donner le téléphone mais je n'ai pas envie de tendre le bras !

Ma voix était sèche, dépourvue de toute amabilité. Mon humeur était exécrable. Je ne pensais qu'a Edward, ne voulais voir qu'Edward, ne voulais entendre que Edward.

-De toute façon, je ne voulais parler qu'à toi (sans vouloir l'offenser !).

Je sentis un sourire tendre naitre sur mon visage et mes yeux s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il rigolait.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

J'étais incapable de trouver quelque chose de correcte.

-Edward !

Ma voix n'étais plus comparable à celle d'il y a trente secondes.

-J'ai l'impression de mal tombé. Vu t'as colère, peut-être devrais-je attendre cette nuit pour refaire surface.

-Non, surtout pas !

-Que ce passe-t-il donc pour que tu sois ainsi ?

-Je… Je ne t'ai pas avec moi…

-Je rentre bientôt ! (grand sourire) Dans deux heures environ… (Moue dépitée) Je suis en route pour t'acheter ton cellulaire.

-Tu n'as qu'a revenir tout de suite….

Il s'esclaffa.

-Laisse-moi quelques heures.

-Quel était la raison de ton appel ?

-Je voulais t'entendre. Et portable avec clapet ou coulissant ?

-Quel est la différence ?!

Il soupira et ria.

-Oublie. Tu me manques déjà.

-Je t'aime !

J'entendis la voix de Jasper crier un « moi aussi ! » dans l'appareil.

-Ne roule pas des yeux Bella (il ria). Prend ça pour un compliment !

-Comment le sais-tu ?! (J'étais ébahie). Si tu veux…

-Je te connais c'est tout. On arrive, je dois raccrocher. Je t'aime.

Je fermai le portable et le rendis à Alex. Elle gara sa voiture devant la villa, retira les clés et rentra dans la maison alors que j'ouvrais seulement ma porte. Je secouai la tête en souriant, j'imagine que j'aurais été la même… si Edward si trouvait. Je me consolai, je voyais ma meilleure amie. Je rentrai à mon tour dans la demeure. Alice me sauta dans les bras.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?!

Je riais. Elle ne répondit pas à ma question.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Je soupirai, craignant le pire. Pas de shopping, pas de shopping, pas de shopping… priai-je silencieusement.

-Vas-y toujours.

-Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir quel sous-vêtement mettre, car ce soir nous avons prévu, avec Jasper de nous envoyer en l'…

-Stop, l'interrompis-je, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. De plus, je ne suis pas sur d'être la meilleur dans ce domaine.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie !

Je disais rapidement bonjour aux autres Cullens avant qu'Alice ne m'entraîne dans sa chambre. Elle sortie ses quatre tiroirs de sous-vêtements et les renversa sur son lit. Elle me proposait toute sorte de chose.

-Olé, olé. Ecoute Alice, comment te préfère Jasper ? Avec quel couleur ?

-Rouge !

-Alors met celui-ci, c'est un des nouveaux que nous avons acheté. C'est sexy… sans dépasser la limite du vulgaire… Pour moi s'entend… Je ne sais pas si nous avons les mêmes limites du raisonnable…

Je riais.

-Tu as raison. Merci. Tu es géniale !

Elle me regarda, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Et toi, Bella, où en es-tu au niveau de…

-Laisse tomber, tu veux ! Je ne dirai rien.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Exactement. Donc laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tu devrais peut-être penser à franchir le cap.

-J'y songerai, grognai-je.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Edward n'est qu'un homme. Il te désire tellement… vraiment beaucoup.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas certa…

-Moi j'en suis sûre ! Ca se voit dans la façon qu'il a de te regarder et tout le reste. Et de plus, maintenant, plus rien de peux l'empêcher d'être attirée entièrement vers toi…

-Je crois qu'il me l'avait fait comprendre… Mon corps n'est pas sublime…

-Bella… Tu es magnifique ! Pardon ?! Raconte-moi tout de A à Z.

Je roulais des yeux… Si une personne le savait, c'était bien elle !

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

-Ce qui confirme mes paroles ! Il te la même avoué en face ! Maintenant arrête de geindre. Il t'aime. Tu l'aimes. Faites l'amour comme des sauvages.

Je soupirai excédée et appuyai ma main contre mon front en me disant qu'elle était folle.

-Quel preuve de romantisme fais-tu là !

Nous sortîmes de la chambre en nous chamaillant. A peine fis-je quelques pas dehors que Rosalie apparut au bout du couloir. Alice me fit un clin d'œil et disparut alors que Rosalie prenait ma main et m'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et tapota sur le matelas à côté d'elle. Je m'exécutai.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, me dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant, je veux juste te raconter mon histoire et discuter ensuite. Pour une fois qu'Edward n'est pas avec toi, j'en profite.

Je riais faiblement.

Ensuite, elle commença à me raconter toute sa vie. Ses désirs, en passant par son mari, son amie et la nuit horrible qui fut pour elle décisive.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce que je voulais te dire, enfaite, c'est que je m'excuse car ce n'était pas que je ne t'appréciais pas étant humaine, si enfaite un peu, mais c'est surtout car j'étais terriblement jalouse.

-De… De moi ?!

-Oui. Tu étais humaine. Tout ce que je voulais être. J'aime mon immortalité pour Emmet et vous tous, mais j'ai toujours eu tout de même envie (infime soit cette partie) d'être simplement humaine. D'être toi, en somme… avant. (Elle ria) C'était puéril que tu en subisses les conséquences. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Bella. Encore plus depuis que tu es immortelle.

Elle me souri avec complicité puis retrouva son sérieux.

-Peux-tu me pardonner ?

-C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps…

Je lui souriais et elle me prit dans ses bras. Lorsque elle s'éloigna, elle leva son index et ouvrit la bouche en souriant, comme lorsque l'on vient de penser à quelque chose (ce qui était le cas).

Elle se leva, fit le contour du lit, alla chercher quelque chose dans sa table de chevet et revint à mes côtés en quelques secondes.

-Tu veux partager avec moi ?!

Elle tenait dans ses mains un paquet de gâteau au chocolat, pas encore ouvert, attendant juste qu'on le déguste.

-Avec plaisir ! Il n'y a pas de risque… ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la première fois… Certains n'aiment pas du tout l'odeur… Moi ca ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. (Elle haussa ses épaules). Ce n'est pas mauvais… mais ce n'est pas bon… Mais j'aime, ca me rappelle… avant.

Elle ouvrit le paquet pendant qu'elle parlait et me tendis un gâteau tandis qu'elle en prenait un pour elle. Je l'amenai à mon nez pour finalement, ensuite croquer dedans et le mâcher lentement.

-Et bien moi, j'adore toujours autant !

Elle ria.

-Carlisle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque et il ajouta en riant que je devais quand même faire attention de ne pas trop manger, je pourrais grossir ou avoir du cholestérol.

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils pour finalement pouffer avec elle. Nous discutâmes encore telle de vielles copines tout en mangeant. Nous finîmes le paquet, nous ne voulions pas faire de gâchis, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce point avec un lèchement de babine qui concluait notre commun accord. Lorsque je coupais en deux le dernier gâteau et qu'elle me racontait le jour où Jasper avait gouté un bonbon (qui était vite ressorti), un nombre de sujet entamé par l'une ou par l'autre avait déjà été abordé.

Nous nous léchions les doigts, nous venions de finir notre festin.

-Je vais te laisser. Edward arrive dans un peu moins de dix minutes.

Je sortis avec elle dans le couloir.

Le temps était finalement passé à une vitesse incroyable. Une heure au moins avait dût passer lorsque j'étais avec Rosalie.

-Tu descends avec moi en bas ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais aller attendre Edward dans sa chambre.

Elle me souri avec gentillesse et descendit. Je me retournai et longeai le couloir pour arriver à la dernière porte, celle d'Edward.

Je la poussai et restais les bras ballants. La chambre avait changé du tout au tout. Le sofa avait été repoussé contre un mûr et sur un autre se trouvait maintenant un lit à deux places magnifiques, bien trop gros tout de même. Le troisième mur était toujours le même, avec ses étagères remplie de CD.

Je déposai mon manteau sur le sofa. Je frôlai de mes doigts les étagères et insérai finalement un CD des _Nocturnes_ de Chopin. Je me laissai tomber et fermais les yeux de bien-être. La musique classique avait toujours un impact violent sur moi. Au bout de plusieurs morceaux, je sortais de ma transe en voyant Edward, les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé sur le pas de la porte.

Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il, avec ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres étirés en un sourire tendre, sa chemise négligemment déboutonné en haut, ses mains dans les poches de son jean ?

Il frappa à la porte.

Enfin je le voyais, pensai-je.

J'allai me lever mais Edward m'avait déjà allongé sur le sofa, me dominant. J'enlevais les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne.

-Moi qui croyais me faire hurler dessus…

Il était autant hors d'haleine que moi.

-Oublie, tu m'as trop manqué pour ça.

-La prochaine fois…

-Prends-moi avec toi, l'interrompis-je.

-Seulement pour le téléphone alors.

-Jamais deux.

Il ria et me releva, me mettant dans une position descente.

-Explique-moi ce que ce lit fait ici.

-Les autres ont approuvé mon idée, se justifia-t-il, tu n'allais pas dormir toute ta vie dans le lit de Carlisle et Esmé.

-J'ai une chambre…

-Que tu utilises, à quelques chiffres prêts, autant qu'ici.

-Il est trop grand…

-Il est normal… (Je lui jetai un regard noir) ok… il y avait encore plus grand.

-Il a couté cher ?

-L'argent n'est pas un problème.

-J'aurais pu emprunter d'autres lits, celui d'Emmet ou de Jasper…

-Ils en ont peut-être besoin eux aussi… même si ils ne dorment pas.

Je rougis, voyant où il voulait en venir. Je n'avais plus d'excuse à lui sortir. Je soupirai. Il embrassa ma joue et huma ma peau. Je savais que maintenant il était trop tard. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Edward ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu me rejoueras ma berceuse ?

-Evidemment… (Il hésita) J'en ai composé une autre.

-Tu me la feras ?!

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais l'entendre…

-Pourquoi ?!

-Elle est déprimante…

-Je prendrai le risque.

Il me fit un sourire triste, désolé. Je changeai de sujet.

-Où est mon portable ?!

Il le sortit de sa poche et me le tendis… Je le pris et l'ouvris.

-Joli… sauf le fond d'écran peut-être

(Blanc, banal). Il s'esclaffa et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il me reprit le téléphone pour ensuite le tenir devant nous. Je levai ma tête et me moquai en riant. Il me couva de son regard et de son sourire en coin. J'embrassai la parcelle de sa peau la plus proche : sa mâchoire. Un clic retentit soudain. Il ria en voyant ma surprise. Il tripatouilla rapidement les touches et me le tendit. Le fond d'écran était différent. Je nous revoyais il y a quelques secondes.

-Ahhh, la technologie…

-N'a rien avoir avec ce qu'il se passe là dedans !

Il tapota nos deux visages sur l'écran. Nous étions comme relié par un fil invisible. Nos yeux débordaient d'une lueur tendre et intense en nous regardant.

Nous restâmes pelotonnés ensemble jusqu'à ce que le CD s'arrête, signifiant la fin des morceaux.

Combien de temps avait passé ? Deux, trois heures ?

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas désagréable mais lorsque je t'embrassais, j'ai sentis… Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais mangé du chocolat ?!

-La moitié d'un paquet de gâteau ! Déclarai-je fièrement en riant.

-Non, mais quelle idiote ! Ca ne sert à rien. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Edward était à coté de moi, couché sur le sofa. Je roulais, mettant mon corps au dessus du sien. Je déposai de furtifs baisers sur ses lèvres. Une fois de plus son comportement était excessif. Mais j'adorais cela. J'aimais faire des bêtises pour qu'ensuite il me gronde. Enfaite, il grognait plutôt et moi je l'écoutais, hochant la tête, sans pour autant respecter plus tard. Et dans ses moments là j'étais toujours dans ses bras, l'embrassant. Il était attendrissant avec ses sourcils froncés. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il savait que je recommencerais. J'aimais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et qu'il me couve, me protégeant telle une petite poupée ou un petit bonbon fragile.

-Promis !

Je croisai les doigts derrière mon dos.

Quel petit monstre j'étais !

Je fermai mes paupières, mes cils effleurant les joues d'Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Un frisson me parcourut et je me réveillais. Je n'ouvrais pas directement les yeux, s'entend un contact sur mon visage. Les lèvres d'Edward embrassaient chaque parcelle de ma peau de baisers.

J'ouvris un œil. Le refermais. J'ouvris le deuxième. Le refermais. Je soulevais finalement mes deux paupières ensemble. Edward ria et je lui souriais. Son corps était au dessus du mien, m'enfermant en dessous de lui.

-Excuse-moi Bella.

-De ?

-T'avoir réveillé.

-Et moi de m'être endormie. Mais ça me plait bien ce réveil.

Je passai une main derrière son coup et l'attirai vers moi (sans trop de difficulté). Je caressai son nez du bout du doigt. Il grogna. Je m'arrêtai.

-Fais les choses entièrement Bella. Tout cela est intolérable.

Je lui fis un tendre sourire. J'avançai mon visage vers le sien. Je me stoppai à quelques misérables millimètres et levai mon index.

-J'ai faim.

Il roula des yeux.

-Pas toi ?

-Si, plutôt.

Il avait un sourire espiègle. J'hochai la tête et me levai (le repoussant sans douceur) en demandant si Esmé avait quelque chose dans ses placards.

-Bien sur. Il faut jouer le jeu. Aller à la supérette du coin de temps à autre.

-Parfait.

Je sortis. Edward me rattrapa dans les escaliers en murmurant un « elle a disjonctée ! ». Mais il souriait. Il n'avait encore pas refait allusion à ma (fausse) promesse.

Je cherchai vainement de quoi manger. Je sortis finalement un paquet de gâteau. J'allai croquer dans un biscuit nappé de chocolat mais Edward me l'enleva des mains.

-Tu ne peux pas manger ça. Tu m'as promis.

J'haussai les épaules et respirai l'odeur des gâteaux.

-J'avais juste envie de gouter… (Il me lança un regard noir) de recommencer… (Je gloussai). La nourriture humaine me manque.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi… ?!

-Je suis d'avis que tu me traines pour l'éternité avec toi.

Je fis le tour de la table et me plantai devant lui. Il m'attira brutalement contre son corps, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je m'approchai et posai trois fois mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne me laissa pas faire ensuite. Il approfondit notre baiser et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. J'oubliai toute tentative de taquinerie et le laissai prendre le dessus.

Nous nous séparâmes enfin. Je pris son nez entre mon index et mon majeur et murmurai :

-Ca me plait bien, ce petite côté Marlo Brando chez toi.

*

Edward m'accompagnait jusqu'à chez Charlie. Je devais prendre mes affaires de cours afin de faire mes devoirs et un pyjama car Edward avait insisté pour, je cite bien « essayer le lit ». Je ne pouvais lui résister.

Je montai les escaliers suivit de prêt par mon amoureux. Je fis mon sac pour le lycée et prit des vêtements de rechange. J'hésitai entre mon vieux short sale et tacheté. Le choix était clair. Je pris le bout de tissu rouge et l'engouffrai en baissant la tête.

Edward était assis dans le rocking-chair, regardant loin, quelque part, à travers la vitre. Je posai mes affaires, finalement prête, ne pris pas la peine d'écrire un mot à Alex et Matt car ils sauraient ou je serais (si il n'y était pas déjà !). Je m'approchai d'Edward et soufflai de mon haleine glaciale dans son coup.

Cela le ramena à l'instant présent.

Un regard. Une porte qui claque. Puis deux autres. La maison des Cullens est maintenant devant moi. Nous sortîmes de l'habitacle.

Il pleut.

Grognement de mécontentement.

Rire d'Edward.

Les Cullens étaient tous devant un match de base Ball. Ils relevèrent la tête, nous sourîmes et retournèrent leurs regards vers le poste de télévision. Edward m'emmena avec lui, sur le canapé. Je m'assis à ses côtés et essayais de suivre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment tout compris.

Je laissai finalement tomber ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil superficiel à la télévision.

Tout ce que je savais dans ce sport se résumait à : lancer, courir et ne pas louper la balle.  
Bref, un sport que je ne pourrai jamais faire.

-Je ne comprends rien, murmurai-je (chose qui ne servait à rien car tout le monde m'entendait).

Il gloussa mais n'entreprit pas de m'expliquer. Il embrassa mes cheveux.

La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne m'était aujourd'hui encore plus affolante qu'avant. Etant vampire, donc à la même température, je ne sentais plus le froid qu'il (et moi-même) dégageait. Je trouvais son corps… tiède. Il n'était plus non plus aussi fort car j'avais la même force, à peu de chose prêt. Il restait tout de même le meilleur. Sa peau m'apparaissait comme tout un chacun. Si un jour me venait l'envie de lui donner un coup de coude, il le ressentirait. Et moi, j'arriverai à enfoncer mon coude.

Je passai mon bras autour de son coup et souriais de bien-être.

-Tu veux monter ?

J'hochai la tête. Il passa une main derrière mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux et me porta tel une princesse. Je ne lui disais pas que je pouvais marcher. Non. Son sourire. Ses yeux pétillants. L'amour. La tendresse. Tout ce qu'il dégageait m'en retenait. Il était si beau. Si heureux. Et cela était contagieux.

Il me déposa doucement sur le lit. Je l'attirai vers moi en le tirant par le col de sa chemise. Il sourit mais ce laissa faire. J'étais prise dans un élan de passion désordonné. J'embrassai ses paupières. Ma main gauche fourrageait dans ses cheveux. La droite tenait sa mâchoire. Il emprisonna mon visage avec les siennes et le ramena à sa hauteur, nos yeux se croisant. Nous restions à nous fixer. Le temps ne tournant plus. Lui et moi. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant. Je savais à ce moment que ce serait lui, pour…

-Pour toujours… murmurai-je à haute voix.

-A jamais. Me promit-il.

C'était comme si il avait lut dans mes pensées. Ou peut-être pensait-il juste comme moi. Ses lèvres cherchèrent, seconde après seconde, une nouvelle parcelle de ma peau quelles n'avaient pas encore explorées. Je capturai ses lèvres et passais mes mains sur son torse. Nos visages s'accordaient parfaitement. Les yeux clos, nous restions scotchés l'un à l'autre. Il mit fin à notre baiser en se reculant le plus doucement possible, nos nez se touchant, nos yeux se cherchant, nos souffles erratiques s'entremêlant.

-Isabella…

Je détestais mon prénom mais lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche, il me paraissait mélodieux. Il ne m'appelait presque jamais comme cela.

Sa voix était rauque. Il roula sur le côté afin de ne plus être sur moi. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, j'en profitai alors afin d'aller me laver en lui murmurant un « je ne serai pas longue ». Je pris mon sac en passant et filais dans la salle de bain. Je m'attardai un peu sous la douche, après m'être lavée les dents. Je ressortais, de la buée sur les miroirs et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Je cherchai dans mon sac le bout de tissu rouge et le tendis devant moi. Je me mordis la lèvre. Quel changement ! Je l'enfilai ainsi qu'une de mes petites culottes. J'effaçai la buée d'un revers de main et me regardai. Je ne m'attardai pas toute fois. J'ouvris la porte au tiers et penchais mon visage pour voir si (miraculeusement) Edward aurait disparu. Ce n'était pas le cas toute fois. Il me regarda, interrogatif. Je soupirai et me dévoilai entièrement en rougissant et en me grattant le crâne d'un geste maladroit et gêné. Il ria avec légèreté en voyant la cause de mes tracas et ouvrit largement ses bras (invitation à vernir), un sourire tendre sur son visage. Je me dépêchai d'aller m'y blottir.

-Tu es ravissante, ne t'en fais pas, me murmura-t-il, ses lèvres caressants mon oreille.

-Mmmh, fut ma seule réponse.

Je me remettais sur le dos, étirant mes bras et baillant. Il rapprocha son corps du mien. Nous nous pelotonnâmes et j'entremêlais mes jambes aux siennes. Il caressa mes bras nus (me faisant frissonner) et chanta ma berceuse que je n'avais pas entendue depuis cent ans.

Je fermai les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos review, qui m'encourage. Je papillonne de bonheur à chaque fois que je reçois un de vos commentaires.

Sans vous, j'aurais déjà abandonner depuis longtemps. Il n'y a que du bonheur (je crois) dans ces chapitres. Excusez moi. Quelque chose arrivera (peut-être... :P) bientôt :)

Bisouuuus à toutes.

Ps: Je t'embrasse Mrs Headly. Chacun son tour, c'est moi qui appréhende.

* * *

Mes yeux papillonnèrent. La chambre était un peu éclairée grâce au soleil (derrière les nuages). Je tournais prudemment ma tête vers la gauche, sentant un poids contre moi. Edward était allongé, son visage contre mon épaule, son corps entremêlé au mien. Il avait les yeux clos et sa respiration était régulière.

-Tu dors ? Chuchotai-je naïvement.

Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes une fraction de seconde.

-Non, idiote… (Il m'enlaça, me collant contre lui). Je voulais voir quel effet cela fait de ses réveiller par un baiser… (Je l'écoutai en souriant). Et puis, je te rappelle que je ne peux pas dormir.

-Je sais… Alors, tu as trouvé cela comment ?

-Oh, bah… il faudrait que j'y repense… C'était vraiment médiocre… (Je fronçai mes sourcils). Non, c'était… vraiment très plaisant. Superbe.

-Ah ?

-Bien sur !

Je souriais, aux anges.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne dormais pas ? Pourtant on aurait dit que tu…

-Vrai. Enfaite, je somnolais… Enfin, même pas ! J'avais évacué chaque pensées (même les miennes) et je ne pensais à rien… Voudrais-tu te lever ou est-ce que tu préfères traîner encore un peu ?

-Me lever !

J'accompagnais les gestes à la parole. Edward se mit debout à son tour. J'étais tellement prise à contempler son visage que je remarquai seulement qu'il était torse nu. Il avait enlevé sa chemise. Je rougis et secouai mon visage afin de regarder autre part. Nous étions chacun derrière l'un des côtés du lit. Je pris mes affaires alors qu'il s'exclamait, m'ayant vu :

-Tu rougis ?! Il ria.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'aurais put m'en passer ! Et puis, tu es tellement…

Je fis un geste désinvolte de la main. Il me fit son sourire en coin et se retrouva devant moi en une fraction de seconde.

-Je t'éblouis… encore ?

Il passa la paume de sa main sur mon visage, accompagné de son doux sourire.

-Po… Possible, bégayai-je.

J'étais exaspérée par moi-même. Je caressai son torse du bout des doigts et lui envoyai un sourire ravissant lorsque je sentis son corps pris d'un frisson. Je fis un pas sur le côté afin de me dégager de sa vue et de retrouver mes esprits. Petit passage par la salle de bain oblige ensuite. Il n'était plus là quand je ressortis habillé et propre. Je jetai ma nuisette sur le lit et sortis, prenant mes affaires de cours. Je descendis avec Jasper (croisé dans le couloir) en riant.

Tu as une tête à faire peur Bella… N'est ce pas ? Cela se voit que je viens de me lever ? Mince alors… Non, j'ai dormi toute la nuit… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… Toute la nuit j'ai dit ! Oui… Comme un gros bébé… Arrête de m'embêter… S'il te plait… Stop ! Hé ! Mes cheveux… Je viens de me coiffer… Oublie et laisse-moi vivre loin de toi ! Oui… Je me porterai beaucoup mieux… Puisque je te le dis !

Je m'installai sur la table du salon (qui ne servait jamais à manger) tout en sortant mes livres et en me recoiffant maladroitement.

-Où est Edward ? Demandai-je à personne en particulier.

-Dans la cuisine ! J'enlève ce qui pourrait arrêter de te rendre cinglé : la nourriture. Lança l'intéressé.

J'haussai les épaules en riant et commençai à me pencher sur mon travail. Jasper s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je me retournais vers lui en levant mes sourcils, avec un sourire sur les lèvres et un regard légèrement interrogateur.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-J'en ai pour cinq minutes tu sais…

-Et a deux, pour encore moins.

Je le remerciai et lui donnais mon livre de biologie et le nombre des exercices alors que je faisais trente lignes (en français) sur un sujet idiot. Il fit ensuite quelques phrases en italien, un résumé qui devait faire quinze lignes sur la guerre civile qui faisait une page, et je m'occupai de la philosophie ainsi que des équations.

Je le remerciai un peu plus tard. Il me répondit que ce n'était rien et je me laissai aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Je n'avais encore pas vu tous les Cullens. Je me demandais où ils étaient passé. Peut-être partit chasser.

-Et maintenant ?

-Voudrais-tu partager avec moi une partie d'échec ?

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, gênée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment jouer. Je n'en ai jamais fait trop souvent.

Il me battrait d'autant plus facilement fut sa seule réponse. Quelques instants plus tard, nous commencions. Je faisais mes gestes un peu au hasard. Edward vint une minute après se mettre de l'autre côté de la table.

-Tu sais Bella…

-Oui ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'il employait. Je fis un geste de la main à Jasper, signe d'excuse et d'attente. Je me levai et allait devant Edward les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-Je veux tuer Laurent.

-Mais…

-Il t'a fait souffrir et je veux le faire payer pour ça.

-Ca…

-Je ne peux pas supporter. Il doit se rendre compte de son geste.

-Tu…

-Sentir qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

-Edward…

-Pour la souffrance qu'il t'a fait connaitre et…

Je laissai retomber mes bras et serrai les points. Je criai :

-Tu vas m'écouter oui ?! Si Laurent ne m'avait pas transformé, je ne serai pas là, en face de toi, avec toi !!

Il garda le silence et Jasper s'éclipsa pour nous donner plus d'intimité. J'allais sur le canapé et il me suivit.

-Il n'y a pas de problème là dedans, cela n'a fait que nous retrouvé et nous rendre l'un à l'autre. Je lui dirais plutôt merci, à ta place. Même si… cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais souhaité… (Je grimaçai et lui aussi), ça s'est fait et c'est trop tard. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Tu n'as pas à faire cela… (Je me rapprochai de lui et caressai son visage en pleurant). Je t'ai et c'est incroyable. Je veux profiter de toi chaque seconde, maintenant. T'avoir avec moi. Ne pas te laisser partir chasser… Après tout, on s'en fiche de Laurent. Oublions-le. Maintenant, nous n'aurons plus de problème. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. C'est toi et moi. Pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et m'attira à lui, me mettant sur lui. Son visage était extrêmement prêt du mien. Nos jambes entremêlées. Et nos sourires éclairant nos visages. Mes larmes ratérissaient sous ses yeux pour ensuite continuer, comme si c'était lui qui pleurait.

-Excuse-moi pour cette petite dispute ma Bella.

-C'est plein de disputes, un bonheur.

-Anouilh, Antigone.

Je lui souriais avec complicité et cachai mon visage dans son cou.

Il me dit que c'est aussi plein d'autres petites choses... Le bois qui craque, la mer se fracassant contre les rochers, les oiseaux volants, le bruit d'un vieux coffre à jouet qu'on rouvre et qui grince, une grand-mère toute fripée tel une pêche trop mure, se rouler dans l'herbe, être insouciant, garder ses rêves d'enfants, caresser du bout des doigts les touches d'un piano, l'art, une photo accroché contre le mur, la peinture qui craque, une place de cinéma, un hamac se balançant avec légèreté, des mots, s'envelopper dans une couette, un doudou, les roses qui s'ouvrent chaque matin et qui se referment… Mais aussi une famille… Mais surtout… moi, être enlacé, nos corps n'ayant aucun espace nous séparant, l'odeur de ma peau, mes cheveux au vent, le son de mon rire, mes lèvres sur les siennes, mon corps et ses courbes, mes rougeurs, me toucher, ma voix, mon prénom, ma maladresse, l'effet que je lui procure lorsque je le touche, mes doigts caressant son nez ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps, lorsque je lui prend son nez entre mon index et mon majeur, mon regard quand je le regarde, ma pudeur, que nos familles nous disent ce qu'ils voient quand ils nous regardent, ma gêne, lorsque je me mors la lèvre inférieure, moi et lui, la résonnance d'un « nous », m'entendre lui dire « je t'aime ».

-Et j'en passe… murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Je me relevai un peu et le regardais droit dans les yeux, plongeant au fond d'une mer sans fin. Ses paroles m'avaient bouleversé. M'avait-il vraiment dit tout cela ? Je m'approchai lentement, comme pour faire durée le plaisir ou alors peut-être parce que je me demandais _Est-ce que je le mérite ?_ Il me dépassa et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me colla contre son corps un peu plus. Je passai un de mes bras sous sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il passa ses bras sous mon maillot et m'encercla, croisant ses bras dans mon dos, s'accrochant à ma peau se trouvant au dessus de mes hanches. Je l'embrassai avec le plus de ferveur possible, voulant lui montrer que moi aussi je l'aimais. Je quittai ensuite sa bouche, n'en pouvant plus et embrassais ses paupières closes tout en caressant sa joue. Je suivais de mon index la courbe de ses cernes violets.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller chasser ? Murmurai-je.

Je picorai son visage de baiser. Il m'en offrait quelques uns lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion mais j'étais trop envahissante pour qu'il puisse y arriver. Son souffle était tout aussi désordonné que le mien.

-Parce que… J'aurais loupé ça.

Je lui fis un sourire tendre et continuai encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde la lèvre en souriant. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière et je suivis son regard. Tous les Cullens étaient dans le hall, nous regardant. Une fois encore, j'avais oublié le monde nous entourant. J'ouvris la bouche, souriais, me mordis ma lèvre inférieure et rougis.

-Oups.

Edward lui, souriait, complètement décontracté. Seul le regard d'Esmé m'attirait surtout. Elle nous regardait avec tendresse, un sourire sur le visage et la main là où aurait dût battre son cœur alors que nous nous bécotions comme deux cinglés sur le canapé.

-Et bah dit donc ! (Emmett)

-C'est que Bella prend le dessus ! (Alice)

-Elle dirige tout ! (Rosalie)

-Et plus important, Edward est soumis ! (Jasper)

-Je n'ajouterai rien ! (Carlisle)

Esmé fit une petite tape sur le dos de leur tête en leur envoyant un regard noir.

-Quoiiii ? Lancèrent en chœur les cinq Cullens.

Elle n'ajouta rien et secoua sa tête, exaspérée.

*

-Alice !

Une fois encore, ce petit monstre m'avait fait peur. Elle venait de me sauter dessus (par derrière) en criant et sautant telle une petite puce dans les couloirs du lycée. J'allais sortir les retrouver, étant à la récrée de dix heure. Elle se laissa glisser, pour retomber les pieds à terre avant de me faire un énorme sourire. Je la regardai des points d'interrogations plein les yeux.

-Demain… Première fois pour toi ici…

-Mais quoi donc ?!

-Il y aura du soleil plus ou moins à certains moments de la journée, murmura-t-elle.

-Nous ne pourrons donc pas venir, terminai-je.

C'était vrai. Depuis plus d'un mois que j'étais ici, je n'avais encore pas gouté au soleil.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et me prit ma main. Au lieu d'aller directement retrouver les autres, nous entrâmes dans les toilettes où Rosalie était déjà. Elle lui fit par de la nouvelle avant de l'imiter (c'est-à-dire : Se pencher au dessus des lavabos afin de se recoiffer et de se remaquiller). Je souriais en les voyants.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Ca ne sert…

-A rien… Bla bla bla. On sait ! Me coupa Alice.

-Question de bon sens, Continua Rosalie, Quoique je n'insinue pas que tu n'en à pas ! (j'entendis Alice sourire en murmurant : « Ca, ça reste à voir ! ») Mais, tu nous connais…

Je m'asseyais sur le meuble ou reposaient tous les lavabos et balançaient mes jambes dans l'air.

-Nous voulons nous refaire une beauté pour nos amoureux ! Termina Alice.

Je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Je ne pris pas ça méchamment, nous n'avions pas le même tempérament pour certaine choses, voilà tout. Elles finirent de longues minutes plus tard et nous sortîmes, allant vers la cour. Au moment même où nous passâmes la porte afin de rejoindre nos chers et tendres, la cloche sonna. Je soupirai, fit un signe de la main à mes deux amis-sœurs et partis en direction de mon prochain cours, m'abattant sur mon sort de ne pas avoir pu voir ma belle Alex et mon Edward.

Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac.

Les deux heures avant le repas furent longues. J'essayais de m'échapper de mon ennui devenu un rituel dans la contemplation du paysage (vert) de Forks. A travers les fenêtres les montagnes s'entremêlaient, certains nuages tellement bas qu'ils les frôlaient, tels de la barbe à papa ou du coton. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir les touchers en brassant ma main dans l'air.

Je sortis de la salle de classe, les mains dans les poches, prenants des grandes bouffés d'air (comme si cela servait à quelque chose !) et regardant mes pieds. Alex arriva en courant derrière moi et me prit par le bras. Je relevai la tête et lui souriais. Elle m'entraîna avec elle dans sa course folle, me faisant courir pour aller à la cafétéria.

Nous nous assîmes après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau chacune, une pomme pour Alex, un_ donut_ pour moi. Je l'effritai de mes doigts fins avant qu'Edward s'assoit à mes côtés en m'embrassant dans la nuque. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et lui souris. J'apportai les bouts détruits de mon _donut _à ma bouche afin de le déguster. Edward soupira et roula des yeux :

-Elle recommence !

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour retenir mon rire et regardai Rosalie (en baissant la tête) sous mes cils, le regard complice. Elle pouffa et je ne pus que la suivre. Personne ne compris entièrement. Je pris un bout de ma pâtisserie et l'envoyai à l'autre bout de la table, visant la bouche de Rosalie. Elle le rattrapa, bien entendu, avant de l'avaler goulument.

-Elles font une bonne paire les deux là… murmura Emmett.

Nous lui tirâmes la langue. Edward me prit mon _donut._

-Assez mangé pour aujourd'hui.

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais, lui dis-je avant de picorer son coup de baiser pour me faire pardonner d'avance.

Il me regarda, l'air sévère avant d'avoir son sourire moqueur accroché sur le visage et de me caresser la main. Il s'approcha de mon oreille, ses lèvres les frôlant et me demanda :

-Demain, pourrais-je t'avoir rien qu'à moi et te sortir ?

Je fronçai les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête.

*

J'entrais dans la salle de grec et allait m'assoir à ma place, seule. Lorsque je passais dans la rangée, une fille se prénommant Zoé me regardait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns parsemés d'ondulation, son visage était dessiné avec des traits fins, et elle était assise deux rangs devant moi. C'était le genre de fille qui était votre confidente et qui n'était pas extraverti… Comme Angela il y a des années… Elle me souri timidement, voyant que j'avais intercepté son regard et je lui rendis un sourire que j'espérais beau sans être effrayant.

*

Le reste de l'après-midi passa désespérément lentement si on oublie la physique chimie avec mon petit lutin et la récrée de quatre heures où Edward, avant de prendre cinq minutes avec les autres, m'avait bécoté sans relâche lorsqu'il ne me parlait pas, dans un recoin isolé de la cour.


	15. Chapter 15

En espérant que vous ne me lachez pas. Moi je reste à vos côtés.

Que cette suite vous plaise !

Bisouus les loulous

_________

Je marchai sur les graviers, les faisant crisser sous mon passage. Le bouquet que je portais me paraissait lourd pourtant il ne contenait que des roses blanches. Je marchais droit devant moi, essayant de ne pas montrer ma faiblesse.

Lorsque je fus face à la tombe de mon père, je m'agenouillais et déposais les fleurs. Je me relevai ensuite et les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pour atterrir à mes pieds, sur la tombe d'un des hommes les plus importants pour moi. Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas que de gros sanglots sortes. La pluie commença à s'abattre sur Forks mais je ne bougeai pas. Je l'avais bien mérité. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, après toutes les fois où je n'avais pas profiter de sa présence, pour ses inquiétudes envers moi que je n'essayais pas d'apaiser.

Ma chemise me collait à la peau. Des mèches de cheveux s'accrochaient à mes cils. Je donnais un coup de pied dans une pierre se trouvant dans le chemin, la brisant en morceau. Je fis une grimace et regardais mes mains, tremblantes. Je me laissais tomber devant la pierre tombale de mon père et sanglotai. Je sentis Jasper s'assoir à côté de moi. Il passa son bras derrière mon dos et fit pression pour que je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

-Bella…

Je m'accrochai à lui et il me berça de longues minutes. Plus tard, il se mit face à moi et prit ma tête entre ses mains. Ses pouces caressèrent mes joues afin d'arrêter mes larmes qui dégoulinaient.

-Sèche tes larmes de crocodile ma jolie Bella.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire souffrir comme ça. Edward ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi…

J'ouvris la bouche mais il me devança

-Partit chasser. Ecoute, tu as été une fille formidable pour lui. La plupart ne s'occupe pas autant de leur père. Tu l'as sortit de sa solitude. Tu l'as rendu heureux. Tu faisais attention à lui et il était fier de toi, fière de t'avoir comme fille. Arrête de pleurer Bella, tu n'as pas de reproche à te faire. On va faire quelque chose pour que tu évacues tout cela. Lève-toi. (Je m'exécutai). Frappe-moi maintenant.

-Pardon ?!

-Frappe-moi. Passe ta colère sur moi !

Je riais nerveusement.

-Tu es fou ! Je ne vais pas faire ça.

-Tu ne me feras aucun mal.

J'hésitai. J'avais peur. Je n'osai pas directement le frapper, alors je le poussais pour qu'il soit dans le chemin. Il recula. C'était vrai, maintenant j'étais capable de les pousser (même si je n'étais pas aussi forte). Je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans son torse de pierre. Je recommençai, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à esquiver. Il marcha en arrière et longea le chemin, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il envoya son poing vers moi, mais je l'évitai et recommençai à mon tour. Nous sortîmes du cimetière de Forks. Nous étions dans la rue, et soudainement, sans le vouloir je le frappai au niveau de son nez. Il porta automatiquement ses mains dessus et moi, les miennes devant ma bouche (grande ouverte).

-Oh désolé. Désolé Jasper ! Ca va ?

Je me mis à rire et il m'accompagna.

-Oui oui… Dites donc ! Tu n'y vas pas de main morte !

Je rougis.

Il me prit par les épaules et nous avançâmes dans la rue, en direction de chez Charlie.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui… Merci Jasper.

-Pas de quoi.

Le silence s'installa.

-Je voulais te demander…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton pouvoir ?

-Et bien… Cela aurait juste recouvert superficiellement pour un moment ton mal être. Tu avais besoin d'extérioriser. Si ce n'était pas maintenant, cela aurait était après.

-Merci… Pour tout ce que tu as fait…

Il garda le silence avant de dire :

-Je t'en prie petite sœur.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me donner un petit coup sur le bout du nez avec son index.

Il recommença à pleuvoir. Il enleva son manteau et le mis au dessus de nos deux têtes. Nous nous mîmes, comme les gens se trouvant dans la rue, à courir en riant.

-Je te laisse ici.

Nous venions d'arriver devant chez moi.

-Rentre bien. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Et toi aussi. Je pense qu'elle sera bonne.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et criai un « merci ». Même si il était déjà loin, il l'entendrait

*

J'enfilais une vieille chemise ainsi qu'un shorty, m'apprétant à aller dormir. J'embrassais Matt et Alex avant de remonter les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte en baillant. Avant de me coucher, je mis un CD dans la chaine hifi et mis la musique en route. J'augmentais encore le volume et pris la direction de mon lit. Les Nocturnes de Vivaldi emplissaient ma chambre. _Tu me manques papa. Je t'aime tellement_. Je commençais à m'endormir après cette difficile journée lorsque le léger bruit de ma fenêtre que l'on ouvre résonna à travers une avalange de note. J'ouvris les yeux et sentis l'odeur d'Edward enivrer ma chambre. Je sortis mon corps de sous la couette brusquement rompant le charme que la musique procurrait sur moi. J'allais allumer la lumière puis arrétais la musique. Je restais quelques secondes de dos, le doigt sur la touche "pause" avant de me retourner. Je me précipitais dans ses bras. Il les referma autour de moi en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-Je vais mieux. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Désolé. Tu dormais ?

-J'étais en train de m'endormir.

-Oups.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Retourne te coucher.

-Viens avec moi.

Je liais les mots à la parole. J'attrapais ses mains et marchais à reculons, l'entrainant avec moi. Il se laissait faire, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Je te trouve bien entreprenante pour une demoiselle fatiguée.

Je lui tirais la langue puérilement.

-Pour une fois que les rôles s'inverse !

-Qu'insinues-tu par là ?

-Que c'est toi le plus entreprenant.

-Ca ne te plait pas peut-être ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Menteuse.

J'éclatais de rire. Il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes puis me souleva du sol en riant à son tour. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, m'écrasant complétement. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise. Il posa sa paume sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il embrassa mon nez, mon front, inspira avidement mon odeur le long de ma machoire et, tendrement, nicha sa tête dans ma clavicule. Je sentais sa bouche la picorer de baiser. Je respirais difficilement, sa main n'arrangeant rien, ce qui l'amusait encore plus. Je mordis légérement sa paume pour la faire partir.

-Ouille !

Je pouffais. Il m'attrapa mes poignets et les colla a mon corps. Je me tortillais pour me dégager ce qui l'amusa. Je me faufileai habilement et attrapai les pans de sa chemise. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et les remonta afin de l'enlever avec moi, ne décrochant pas son regard du mien. Il la laisse tomber par terre.J'essayais de ne pas regarder avec insistance son torse qui m'éblouissait. Il nous fit nous mettre sous les couvertures. Il repoussa la couette au bout du lit, ne gardant que le drap recouvrant nos corps. Il enleva habillement son pantalon et pris mon visage entre ses mains, son visage a quelques centimètres du mien.

-L'amour est une fumée de soupirs; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes, cita-t-il.

-J'ai toujours été folle de Roméo, avant de te rencontrer. Je ne te l'avais jamais avoué. Mais maintenant, à tes côtés, il n'a pas fier allure.

Il ria, son haleine envahissant mon être. Je frissonnais de bien-être. Il ramena son visage encore plus prêt, et souffla sur mon visage.

-Cela me fait on ne peut plus plaisir. Je suis égoïste.

-Reste égoïste alors.

-A vos ordre mademoiselle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire moqueur.

-Dors ma Bella. Je serai toujours là à ton réveil demain. Et à celui du sur lendemain. Et de tous les jours qui suivront.

Je fermais les yeux et pensais à notre vie comme je l'envisageais, comme il l'envisageait. Je mis une de mes mains entre sa joue et l'oreiller, afin de ne jamais la quitter. L'autre palpa son visage quelques secondes avant de se placer derrière son cou afin de l'attirer contre moi. Je le serais avec force, afin de ne plus trouver les contours de deux "je" mais de sentir seulement le "nous". Il passa ses bras autour de moi, embrassa rapidement mes cheveux, inspira mon parfum et ne bougea plus. Peu à peu, je desserais mon emprise sur lui, signe que j'allais sombrer dans le sommeil. Je citais, dans un murmure:

-Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter.

Je le sentis sourir.

Puis plus rien.


	16. Chapter 16

Mes yeux papillonèrent. Edward était collé à moi, un de ses bras traversant mon ventre, nos jambes entremélées. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il était dans cet état semi-comateux ou il arrivait à ne plus penser à rien. Je décidais de me rendormir un peu et laissait rouler ma tête sur le côté, mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant cette odeur de miel, de soleil et de lilas que j'aimais tant.

Je reprennais conscience en fronçant les sourcils, ne savant pas trop si je révais. J'avais l'impression que des particules me tombait dessus, comme de la neige sauf que ce n'était pas ça et que l'odeur était lourde. Je sentis quelques chose de visqueux m'atterir sur le corps. Edward aussi apparement. Nous nous relevâmes tous les deux dans un même mouvement et nous mîmes à hurler de stupeur en ouvrant les yeux. Cette "neige" qui nous tombait dessus n'était autre que de la farine. Alice en versait au dessus de nos visages. La chose gluante était un bombardement d'oeuf de la part d'Emmet et Jasper.

-Ma revanche Bella ! Cria Jasper

Alice, Emmet et Jasper eux s'amusaient et rigolaient à tout va. Des résidus de yaourt arrivèrent jusque nous. Je tournais la tête vers Edward et lui fit de même vers moi. Nous nous comprimes. Nous nous sommes enfouis sous le drap. Je le serrais contre moi en grognant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je paye aussi moi ?! se lamanta-t-il en riant.

-Oh toi ! C'est bon hein !

Un gros silence se fit dans la chambre alors que nous enfouissions nos têtes dans le cou de chacun. Il murmura "Ca sent pas bon, ça !". Le drap fut enlevé a une vitesse effroyable et du sirop de toute sorte nous coula sur le corps. Nous nous remimes à hurler. Nous nous séparâmes finalement. Edward sortit de la chambre en courant et descendit les escaliers suivit par Alice. Je voulus le suivre mais Emmett m'encercla de ses gros bras en passant et Jasper se mit devant nous. Il me fit un sourire sadique. Je gigottais dans tous les sens mais Emmet ne lachait pas prise. Je fronçais les sourcils. Jasper tenait dans sa main un paquet de gateau au chocolat.

-Non ! Bande de crétins de vampire ! Lâche moi Emmett ! Où est Rosalie ?! Je ne pensais pas que des vampires pouvaient être aussi débiles ! Jasper si tu fais ça je te promet que je t'étran...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Jasper m'étouffait en me bourrant la bouche de gateau au chocolat et en riant. Il étala le reste sur mon visage, mon corps, mes jambes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je recrachais tout ce qui emplissait ma bouche. Emmet me lâcha. Je n'essayais même pas de leur faire payer. J'étais énervé tout du moins, je voulais le faire croire. En vérité, cela m'amusait... peut-être plus encore si je n'avais pas été la victime. Je partis dans la salle de bain et claquais la porte. Je pris une serviette, rentrais dans la douche et mettais celle ci sur la porte de la douche. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau afin qu'elle devienne brulante et me relaxait. La journée commençait bien. La bonne humeur était là. Sans ironie bien sûr, cela rapprochait toujours d'avantage ! Je marmonnais tout de même un "Je les déteste". Je me fis un shampoing, me lavait le corps et coupais le jet. La chaleur avait créer de la buée sur toute la douche. Je ne voyais rien dehors. Je tendis la main vers le haut pour prendre ma serviette. Je ne la trouvais pas. Je levais les yeux. Elle n'était plus là. J'ouvris la porte, peut-être était-elle tombé. Je sortis hors de la douche. Elle n'était plus là. Tout comme mes vêtements qui était prêt. Je fis tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain. Plus aucune serviette dans les placards. Plus de vêtements. Plus de sous-vêtements. Plus rien. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir. Il y avait un, je dis bien UN boxer, accompagné d'un mot.

_Nous n'avons pas été méchant, vois-tu !_

_Couvre toi bien et fais nous un joli spectacle._

_Nous serions 3heureux, et non 2 !_

_Apprécie notre bonté._

_C'est tout à ton honneur maintenant._

Je poussais un cri de rage et enfilais mon boxer. Je me couvris la poitrine d'un bras et de l'autre ouvris la porte. Ensuite, je le ramenais prêt de l'autre. J'allais dans ma chambre. Plus rien n'y étais non plus qui aurait pu me couvrir. Exactement pareil dans la chambre d'Alex et Matt. Je descendis les escaliers et pris la direction du salon. Ils avaient pensés à tout. J'étais rouge de rage mais j'avais peur de rougir de honte maintenant. Les regards sur moi allait venir. Je passais l'encadrement de la porte et me mordis a lèvre. Alice était sur les genoux de Jasper. Emmet à ses côtés. Edward propre, sublimement beau avec ses cheveux encore mouillés. Je m'arrétais net et fis quelques pas en arrière.

-Emmet, Jasper, Alice !

Par surprise, Edward avait crié leur noms en même temps que moi. J'étais tétanisée.

-Ca c'était l'idée d'Emmet. Tu sais comme il aime te provoquer, se défendit Jasper

Ca ne m'étonnait pas. Il n'y avait que Emmet pour être aussi vicieux !

-Tu m'avais dit qu'elle aurait des souvêtements et une serviette. Ensuite des habits dans sa chambre ! Pas le néant.

-Ca ne te fais pas plaisir peut-être ?! rigola-t-il

-Bien sur que non, pas comme ça ! Alice, c'est ta meilleure amie !

Et moi, j'attendais tel un poteau.

Il tourna son regard vers moi, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je vous promets vous trois ! Vous allez me le payer !

Tout en parlant, je les avais désigné d'un doigt accusateur, ma poitrine de moins en moins caché. Moi qui n'était plus rouge, le regard d'Edward qui s'éprit de mon corps de haut en bas me fit redevenir honteuse.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers moi. Je baissais la tête. Il me la releva du bout de son index et me fit son sourire en coin. Il me demanda:

-Puis-je ?

Mais avant toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras comme les princes font avec leur princesse. Je poussais un cri de surprise et me laissais faire. Il monta les escaliers et lança un regard noir à ses frères et sa soeur qui rièrent.

-Excuse les.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il rentra dans ma chambre et me déposa sur une chaise, mon lit trop sale.

-Que veux-tu comme vêtement ?

-...Ma robe bleu serait parfaite. Avec un soutien-gorge. Et mon gilet noir. Le court.

Il partit rapidement et me ramena le tout. Pendant que je m'habillais, il était redescendu ordonner aux trois idiots de ranger la maison. J'allais dans la salle de bain, me séchait les cheveux et descendis. Edward me prit la main et m'emmena dehors. Nous allames dans sa voiture. Il mit le contact, se pencha vers moi et entre deux baisers me dit:

-Maintenant, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé (et toi H ?)

Merci pour vos reviews et surtout d'être aussi patient pour mes posts plus que longs.

Des baisers


	17. Chapter 17

**A toi, Mrs Headly car quand j'étais dans l'écriture de ce chapitre (fin ou avant), tout a commencé.**

* * *

-J'ai tellement l'impression de mettre Matt et Alex de côté... C'est gênant.

Nous étions en route pour un endroit que voulais me faire découvrir Edward. Il prenait la direction de Oil City

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent la chose sous cet angle.

-Pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi durant ses 100 dernières années, ca le reste.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et son corps devint immobile, ses muscles tendus. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Je m'en voulut immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Edward.

-Je le sais très bien. L'un empêche pas l'autre.

Je poussai un soupir et essayais de le distraire tout en retirant mon gilet.

-Si ! Mais... (air dépité) Où m'emmènes-tu ? Je déteste le surprises ! Si tu comptes me kidnapper, je te préviens, je ne veux pas être seule avec toi !

-Menteuse, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en me regardant.

Je lui souriai.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivé. Ferme les yeux.

Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux.

-Et ne triche pas !

Rien que pour lui, pour la joie qu'il montrait, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je sentis la volvo s'arrêter. Sa portière claqua et il vint ouvrir la mienne. Je sortis en cherchant un appui avec une de mes mains. Il prit ma main, me mit devant lui, embrassa ma nuque et plaça ses mains au dessus des miennes. Je retirais la mienne. Le vent soufflais un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Le soleil n'était pas encore présent, il n'apparaitrait quand fin de matinée normalement. L'air était salée. Il me fit avancé et nous grimpâmes sur une petite bute. Puis vint la descente. La surface était du sable. J'entendais le cri des mouettes et les vagues s'écrasant douloureusement contre les rochers avec force. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de bras, se placa à côté de moi en laissant un de ses bras entourant ma taille. Le paysage était magnifique. Devant moi, l'horizon se dessinait. Les mouettes tournaient autour de la mer, cherchant un repas. L'écume revenait encore et encore grâce aux vagues fouettant tout sur leur passage. Personne n'était sur la plage apart nous deux. Elle était isolée, loin de la route, petite et pourtant tellement magnifique. Un endroit parfait, pour nous.

Edward me regardait avec attention, attendant ma réaction. Je laissais ma tête se reposer contre son coup, prenant appui sur lui.

-C'est splendide.

*

Je regardais Edward, mes mains posés à plat sur son torse. Mes cheveux volaient vers sa direction et il arborait son sourire en coin. J'entendis un bruit, petit "clac" lointain mais bien présent. Je me retournais et scruttais les environs pour savoir ce que cela pouvait être. Je n'avais rien en vue. Je laissais tomber. Il me regarda et demanda:

-Puis-je ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse toute fois et replacais déjà une de mes méches étant venue prêt de ma bouche avec le reste de ma tignasse qui tournoyait. Il était beau a en mourir. J'hésite. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. La rouvre. Il cligne des yeux, attendant. Je lui pose finalement ma question:

-Qu'as-tu fais ces cents dernières années ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de dire avec une moue rieuse (bien que le chagrin soit tapi au fond de ses yeux):

-Tu veux vraiment gâcher ce moment ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir. Tout. Je suis a même d'encaisser le plus dur.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-il avec un air affreusement blessé sur le visage. Je ne veux plus t'en faire. Je ne voudrais plus t'en faire.

Ces changements de temps était si dure à avaler. Je compris que pour lui le mal était fait. Ce n'était pas comme si il était revenu après quelques mois.100 ans, maintenant que nous étions a nouveau réunis, était un trop gros chiffre pour être ignoré.

Le présent n'était donc pas convenable. Le passé était trop douloureux. Ce n'était même pas envisageable de le mettre dans une phrase, tout simplement. Le futur était-il envisageable ? Il évitait de penser à cela. Seul le conditionnel convenait. Il aimerait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Peut-être devrais-je souffrir plus tard ? C'était sûrement la question.

De toute façon, j'avais confiance en lui. Excuse-moi, dis-je à la petite voix se trouvant dans ma tête. Je reprends: j'ai confiance en lui.

Aaaaaaah, toute suite avec le présent ça sonne mieux ! Plus de sureté, plus de promesse ! Non ? Siiiiii !

-En rentrant, donc.

*

Edward marchait à reculons, me dévisageant. Je me contentais de baisser la tête et de placer mes pieds dans les marques qu'ils fabriquaient juste avant dans le sable. Ma robe légère volait avec les rafales de vents.

-C'est étrange comme sentiment Edward.

-Du quel parles-tu ?

-Se sentir entière.

-Vivant.

-Et confiante.

Je relevais la tête. Il m'adressa un sourire. Vous savez, le sourire d'un amoureux.

*

-As-tu déjà lut le livre de Barjavel ? me demanda-t-il

-Lequel ?

-La nuit des temps.

-Oui.

-Eh bien c'est cela Bella. Ces moments ou Eléa et Païkan s'aiment. Personne, dans leur monde ne dis: Il est à moi, tel un amour sans sens. Mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Qui est tellement plus valorisant...

-Je suis à Edward.

Je lui adressai un sourire. Vous savez, le sourire d'une amoureuse.

*

-Ne regrettes-tu pas ? me demande-t-il taquin

-De ?

-Tu vas devoir me porter à tes côtés pour l'éternité.

Je m'arrêtais à côté de lui et le regarda profondément. Puis je m'approchais et rapidement, avant qu'il ne put protester, je le portais n'importe comment (j'étais trop maladroite pour essayer de faire les choses convenablement). Je riais fortement et lançais:

-Eh bah ca y est. Attendons.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux mais je répliquais déjà:

-Non oublie l'éternité. Tu es bien trop louuuurd !

Je le lâchais sans vergogne en riant à cœur joie. Il se retrouvait dans le sable, n'ayant pas anticipé mon mouvement. Je commençais à courir lorsqu'il releva ses yeux vers moi. En quelques secondes il me dépassait, étant bien plus rapide que moi à la course. Il me mit sur ses épaules tel un sac à patate et me lança dans l'océan.

Tant pis pour lui, c'était sa Volvo qui allait être trempé plus tard. Et lui par la même occasion.  
Ma robe était complètement trempé, et par la même occasion, déformé. Il s'excusa pour la forme. Je me collais à lui pour le tremper.

Il m'embrassa avidement en murmurant:

-Ton odeur...

Il embrassa mon cou et je respirais avidement sa propre odeur en mettant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Tout s'enchaina rapidement. Alors que je connaissais la suite, ma pudeur ne put m'empêcher de regarder de droite à gauche. Il me murmura qu'il n'y avait que nous, et qu'il n'y aurait que nous. Il nous renversa dans le sable. Je lui enlevais son t-shirt et embrassais son torse musclé. Son souffle devint hératique, tout comme le mien lorsqu'il me retira ma robe, consciente que je n'avais plus que mes sous-vêtements. Je me mis à rougir, mais il me souria doucement, me rassurant. Avec tendresse, il plaça son visage contre ma poitrine, le temps de me laisser me ressaisir. Je lui fis une grimace et il comprit immédiatement. Il me murmura:

-Moi aussi...

Il retourna avidement à ma bouche puis parsema mon corps de baiser. Mon visage, Mes clavicules, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mon ventre.

Juste un présent.

Des cœurs mort qui palpitent.

Des sourires envoyés avec tendresse.

Des parfums qui se mélangent.

Puis qui ne font qu'un.

De la distance qui s'efface.

Des yeux qui se regardent sans se quitter.

Des mains qui se frôlent pour des promesses d'avenir.

Des corps qui se cherchent.

Des sons rauques, forts et doux.

Des cheveux qui s'emmêlent.

Des gestes finalement imprudents.

Du sable qui vole.

Fermer les yeux pour apprécier.

Ouvrir les yeux pour profiter.

Libérer ce qui ronge intérieurement.

Utiliser le conditionnel.

Espérer.

J'espérerais.

J'aimerais.

Et ce dire je t'aime.

Et attendre.

Et s'aimer en attendant.

* * *

**Merci pour tous vos reviews. J'aime beaucoup votre attention pour cette histoire.**

**Je suis sur que tu as reconnu ce passage qui est transformé H.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous aura fait plaisir. J'imagine que oui comme... J'espère surtout :')**

**Avez-vous aimé ?**


	18. Chapter 18

Je commençais à sentir l'odeur du bonheur autour de moi. Un peu trop peut-être. Tout ne pouvait pas être si parfait.  
Je fus prise d'un frisson. J'étais trop pessimiste à mon gout.

*

Bien plus tard, nous nous rhabillâmes.

Pendant le chemin du retour il me raconta tout. Je décidai de ne pas l'interrompre.

-C'était tellement dur... J'ai d'abord du convaincre ma famille de partir de Forks, qu'on s'éloigne de toi et tu sais combien ils tiennent tous à toi. Carlisle s'est rangé à ma décision après m'avoir écouté et Esmée ne voulait que ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Rosalie n'en avait que faire ou le cachait extrêmement bien et Emmett aurait suivit sa femme. Mais il t'adorait et pensait que je faisais les choses à l'envers… Il avait tellement raison. Jasper s'en voulait affreusement, il savait que les choses ne seraient pas arrivées s'il s'était retenu. Je réussi à le convaincre que cela ce serait tout de même produit à un moment donné, à cause de lui ou non. Pour Alice, cela a été beaucoup plus difficile. Elle s'est mise à crier. Elle hurlait que je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça, de lui faire ça. Je me suis mis moi-même à crier et nous nous sommes disputés. Moi, la persuadant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…Je crois que je me persuadais moi-même en même temps. Elle, sanglotant car elle ne voulait pas te quitter, m'insultant de vous faire du mal, à elle, toi et ma famille, souffrant d'imaginer les prochaines années sans toi. Je commençais déjà à me détester car je bléssais les miens et je m'apprêtais à te quitter. Alice ne se rangeât finalement pas de mon côté mais me laissa faire, car moi seul était finalement le maître de la situation.

J'étais ébahie. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice, ma douce et unique meilleure amie, avait réagit ainsi à notre séparation.

-Le jour suivant, je t'emmenais dans la forêt pour rompre. Ce fut le moment le plus dure de mon existence… Je ne compris pas d'abord qu'il y avait un quiproquo. Je me suis dit sur le coup que tu le prenais plutôt bien. J'étais heureux… et malheureux sans rien afficher. Tu ne souffrirais pas de mon départ car il ne t'affectait pas mais j'étais affreusement déçu de voir que cela te laissait de marbre, m'attendant à ce que tu sois peiné de me perdre. Mon égoïsme refaisait surface. Mais après tout, seul ton bonheur comptait. Mais ensuite tu as compris que le « nous » n'était que ma famille et c'est à partir de cet instant que tout ce compliqua mais pourtant que tout devint plus facile. Tu avais compris ! Avec cette phrase… « Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella », il était clair que tu avais renoncé. Tout a été si rapide… Tu m'as cru tellement vite, moi qui pensais devoir me battre. Peut-être devrais-je t'en remercier… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu des heures, à devoir te dire que je ne t'aimais pas, que tu étais insignifiante à mes yeux. Mais je perdais du temps. Si tout se passait si rapidement, comment allais-je rester quelques minutes de répits à tes côtés ? Et puis tes pupilles sont devenues tellement… mortes. Alors je te fis promettre car j'avais peur pour toi. Je le fis pour ton père. Petite excuse inventé de ma part, car c'était surtout pour moi. Si je me laissais tomber dans l'abîme, je ne voulais pas cela pour toi… Je ne pus m'empêcher de t'embrasser une dernière fois. De sentir mes lèvres, mon corps glacial contre le tiens si chaud, qui réchauffait mon âme, qui faisait battre mon cœur inconsciemment. Puis je suis parti rapidement, afin de ne pas tenter le diable. Et le début d'une nouvelle vie commença… Cette vie qui était ma fin.

Mes souvenirs réunis aux siens coulaient sur mes joues, m'entaillant le cœur.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et repris :

-Je rejoignis ma famille dans notre demeure, je ne sais où. Pour dire vrai, je n'en avais que faire. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées. Carlisle et Esmée étaient tristes comme les pierres : Leur famille se disloquait. Alice sanglotait encore, elle avait perdue sa bonne humeur et son dynamisme indomptable. Emmett n'avait plus le cœur à faire ses blagues. Quant à moi je passais mes journées dans ma chambre à ne rien faire d'autre que « pleurer ». Jasper se sentait coupable mais de plus, il ressentait la peine d'Alice et la mienne fortement, trop fortement. Il allait devenir fou. Dépressif. Esmée avait perdue une de ses filles, car elle te considérait comme telle. Rosalie était peinée car son mari l'était et finalement, je crois qu'elle t'appréciait déjà un peu, assez pour te regretter tout du moins. Carlisle était triste aussi. Tu lui manquais, et sa famille tombait en miette. Je me sentais coupable, pouvant lire dans les esprits de chacun. Au bout de quelques semaines, je décidais de partir de la maison, de m'éloigner de ma famille. Je partais loin, m'exilant là où ma peine ne contaminerait personne. J'étais… amorphe. J'étais en pleine nature, roulé en boule, bon à rien, laissant mon chagrin me balloter. Ma soif prenait parfois une dimension sauvage mais j'avais perdu tout courage de me bouger. Je rentrais à la maison tous les trois mois environ pour quelques jours et repartais trainer ma peine or de tout contact avec la vie. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : toi. Je me représentais ton visage, tes paroles. Je repassais tous nos moments passés ensemble en boucle. Au bout de nombreux mois, je ne tenais plus loin de toi. Mon existence devenait un vrai désastre, c'était apocalyptique. J'essayais de me convaincre par des arguments plus bêtes les uns que les autres de rester hors de ta vie. Je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai demandé conseil à Esmée. Elle m'a dit de faire ce que mon cœur me dictait, et non ma conscience. Et ce que mon cœur me disait, c'est dans l'illusion de ces battements que je le retrouvais. Les battements de ton cœur remplaçaient les miens dans ma tête. Les Boum Boum. Boum Boum étaient pour moi des : Bella Bella. Bella Bella. Je l'embrassais et partit prendre la route de Forks. Je ne prenais plus conscience des risques que cela impliquerait d'être nouveau avec toi, je m'en fichais. Ce que j'espérais sur la route, c'était que tu me reprennes et que tu veuilles encore de moi. J'arrivais trop tard… et tard dans la nuit. Je voulais rentrer par ta fenêtre afin d'attendre le matin. Je n'eu pas besoin de passer la fenêtre pour remarquer que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un cœur qui battait dans cette maison, et ce n'était pas le tiens…pourtant la lumière était allumée dans ta chambre. J'observais Charlie… Il s'était endormi sur ton lit, celui-ci encore trempé par ses larmes. Ta chambre était rangée, sans un vêtement par terre. Je rentrai dans la maison et allait dans la cuisine et le salon. Ton odeur n'était plus tellement présente, des boites de pizza s'empilaient dans des coins ce que tu n'aurais pas apprécier. Je cherchais quelques minutes et trouvais des lettres d'excuses. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je sortis et prit la direction du cimetière. C'est là que je vis ta pierre tombale. Je ne restais pas et rentrais chez moi, furieux. La colère et la frustration étaient dominantes. Dès que j'arrivais, j'hurlais après Alice. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenue ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? J'ai été horrible avec elle, alors que je lui avais dit de te laisser tranquille. Elle se mit à sangloter en me disant qu'elle n'avait rien vu. J'apprenais la nouvelle à toute la famille. Je devais me calmer et c'est ce que je fis. De quel droit me permettais-je de les rendre coupables d'une faute que j'avais presque commise ? Je « fondis en larme. » Qu'allais-je faire de ma vie à présent ? Avant, je savais que tu allais bien, que tu étais peut-être heureuse maintenant, rien ne me raccrochais au monde réel. Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision du « comment allais-je faire pour me tuer ?» qu'Alice m'arrêta, avec toute la famille. Et ils me convainquirent de ne pas me tuer. Serais-tu heureuse de me voir comme ça ? Que je me suicide ? Aurais-je été heureux si tu l'avais fait ? Evidemment non. Je les en remercie aujourd'hui. Après enquête j'appris que tu étais morte dans un accident de voiture… Mise en scène que vous avez faite ?

Nous étions arrivés à la villa des Cullen.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler.

Nous ne sortîmes pas de la voiture et restâmes assis.

-Je m'éloignais de nouveau de ma famille, mon état étant encore pire qu'avant. J'hurlais de désespoir, « pleurait », restait seul à me morfondre. Au bout de quelques décennies, quand je sus contenir ma peine, Esmée me pria de rester pendant un de mes passages. J'acceptais car cela faisait trop longtemps que je la rendais malheureuse. Nous avions tous fait un arrêt dans nos études. Nous recommençâmes bientôt de nouveau le lycée, même si j'avais refusé au début, ils me convainquirent que cela m'occuperait la journée. Je passais donc mes journées dans les salles de classes à être distrait par ton visage, qui revenait inlassablement me hanter et la nuit à rêver de toi tout éveillé. Parfois je voulais tout oublier de toi. J'aurais voulut arrêter de penser à toi afin de ne plus souffrir autant, j'aurais voulut que tu arrêtes d'envahir mes pensées. Mais j'étais heureux que ton visage ne s'efface pas de ma mémoire. J'avais l'éternité pour te reconstituer sans t'oublier. Et puis le temps passa… Tu restais en moi mais j'appris à faire de petits sourires aux autres, à rires doucement aux blagues d'Emmett qui étaient de retour, à tenir une conversation de plus de trois mots aux membres de ma famille. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas me blesser, mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient était tellement écrasant que j'en souffrais, je souffrais de ne plus t'avoir avec moi. J'entendais leur conversation complice, leur gestes tendres, leur pensées amoureuses les uns envers les autres, leurs plaisirs qu'ils se procuraient la nuit en attendant le levé du soleil. Je n'étais pas en colère contre eux, juste malheureux, dégouté… triste et jaloux de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés afin de caresser ta peau. Il ne me restait que nos souvenirs. Et les années passèrent sans que rien ne change… Jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Et maintenant je ris à gorge déployé, je souris en toute liberté sans me forcer, avec franchise. Je peux à mon tour te parler, t'embrasser, te toucher… t'aimer.

Il me regarda et me fit un léger sourire, se voulant rassurant.

-Voilà, tu sais tout.

Il avança sa main vers mon visage et sécha mes larmes. Je n'étais pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Parle-moi, Bella. Je voudrais tellement savoir ce que tu ressens, en ce moment.

-Je suis… vraiment désolé.

-Ne soit pas désolé, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout doucement. Il se recula et posa son front contre le mien, son halène me faisant perdre raison. Il caressa du bout de son index mes lèvres et dit :

-Suis-moi.

Arrivé dans la villa, Emmett se rua sur moi.

-Viens petite sœur. Toute la famille à une surprise, et quand je dis toute, c'est toute !

Je fronçais les sourcils et fit un détour vers le salon. Alex et Matt était là. Quand il disait « toute », les incluait-il dedans ? Apparemment oui. J'étais bouleversé de joie. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir pas eu de vrai moment avec eux depuis une éternité. Ils me sourirent avec tendresse. J'allais dans leur bras et les étouffait de tout mon amour.

-Allez Bella ! Cria Jasper.

Jasper prit une de mes mains, Emmett l'autre et nous montâmes. Toute la famille suivait derrière. Je fronçais les sourcils en signe de questions vers Edward et tous les autres. Soit ils secouèrent la tête, soit souriaient, mais ils ne voulaient rien me dire. Nous prîmes la direction de la chambre d'Edward. Et si c'était un coup tordu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible car toute la famille était coupable. Edward passa devant et rentra dans sa chambre. A partir de ce moment tout fut noir car Rosalie me couvrait les yeux de ses mains. Enfin, façon de parler. Si j'ouvrais les yeux sous ses mains, je voyais avec détails les mains de Rosalie.

-Vous m'inquiétez, là… Tu as de très jolies mains Rosalie, je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?!

-Non, jamais !

Ils rirent et nous rentrâmes dans la chambre. Je nous sentis faire un brusque demi-tour et nous marchâmes en arrière. Ils me poussèrent et je me retrouvais assise sur les genoux d'Edward. Jasper et Emmett s'étaient aussi assis. Les mains sur mon visage changèrent de personne et je reconnus celles d'Edward. Je sentis Alice et Rosalie s'assoir chacune sur leur amoureux. Mais où tout cela nous menait-il ? Nous devions former une brochette de couple !

-Tu es prête ? Me demanda Edward

J'allais sortir une bêtise pour les ignorer, mais la voix d'Edward n'était qu'un murmure au creux de mon oreille, ce qui me fit penser que la surprise n'était pas du genre sarcastique. Il était peut-être même ému. Je soufflai :

-Oui.

Il enleva ses mains de mes yeux et les plaça dans mes paumes libres.

-Oh… Soufflai-je émerveillé.

Je me levai et entrainais Edward avec moi. Le seul mur de sa chambre qui était resté vierge (celui avec vu sur la façade était entièrement de verre, un autre d'étagère de CD, un autre du lit, de la porte et d'autres étagères) ne l'était plus du tout. Le mur était recouvert de photo d'Edward et moi (parfois des autres, mais surtout nous). Des dizaines de photos étaient accrochées. Je me retournais vers ma famille, les larmes remplissant mes yeux et leur lançais un sourire.

-Merci… infiniment.

Alice laissa échapper un cri de satisfaction et frappa dans ses mains de bonheur. Je riais faiblement et me remis à contempler les photos, leur tournant le dos et serrant très fort les paumes d'Edward de mes mains.

Quand avait-il pris ces photos ? A tout moment… Je vis, au milieu de toutes les autres celle d'Edward que j'avais pris moi-même étant humaine, puis plus loin celle de lui et moi. J'effleurais la photo du bout de mes doigts tremblants.

Toute la famille partis, sûrement pour nos donner un peu d'intimité.

Je me vis dans les bras d'Esmée sur le canapé, le premier soir de nos retrouvailles, elle me portant et m'amenant dans une chambre car je dormais. Elle arborait un sourire tendre sur le visage, Matt et moi partant main dans la main dans le jardin des Cullen, Edward au piano, Edward et moi nous réconciliant sur le porche de la maison des Cullen ma tête sur son épaule, sa main dans la mienne, toute la famille dans le canapé, les défilés après la partie de shopping, moi sur les genoux d'Edward avec ma robe bleu chez Charlie, Edward derrière moi devant le miroir de ma chambre, Alex Matt et moi, Rosalie et moi en train de manger des gâteaux, Alice et moi marchant main dans la main, Emmett, Jasper et moi en train de rire, plusieurs photos de tous les « enfants » ensemble en train de se chamailler, Edward et moi dos à la mer, plusieurs photos d'Edward et moi nous embrassant, nous câlinant, main dans la main, jusqu'à la bataille de ce matin.

Tous les moments que j'avais passé a leur côté était affiché, reflétant notre bonheur. Mes deux familles étaient présentes, mais au fond… restait-il vraiment deux familles distinctes ? C'était clair: non.

Certains auraient pu trouver cela gênant de voir que l'on avait violé notre intimité pour prendre des photos, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Nous n'avions presque plus d'intimité de toute façon.

-Quand donc les photos ont-elles été prises ?

La question était d'autant idiote que les photos le reflétaient.

-Tu es tellement inattentive ma Bella… Tu n'as jamais remarqué… (Il me fit un sourire moqueur). Sauf à la plage, là tu as entendu mais tu n'as pas compris.

Les photos étaient d'autant plus belles qu'elles étaient naturelles. Aucun mensonge n'était présent.

-Merci… Merci beaucoup.

Je m'accrochais à son cou et l'embrassais. D'abord doucement puis avec passion. Je le sentis sourire. Il me prit par la taille et me souleva de terre, me faisant tourner dans ses bras. Je me décrochais de ses lèvres afin de rire. Rire de bonheur, de liberté.

Nous redescendîmes avec notre famille. Je les remerciais beaucoup et les embrassais tous. Carlisle me dit un peu plus tard dans le salon :

-Nous avons prévue une partie de chasse tous ensemble. Ce sera encore une journée de soleil mais seulement le matin. Vous n'irez pas en cours l'après midi tout de même.

-Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? Me demanda Edward.

Je vis ses cernes violets sous ses yeux et ses pupilles qui commençaient à devenir sombres.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Va chasser. Je lirais un bon vieux livre et je n'aurais pas le temps de voir l'heure que vous serez à mes côtés.

-Tu es sure ?

-Sure.

Je lui souriais avec amour et prit sa main.

-Alors, c'est d'accord, annonça Matt.

-Nous partirons tôt le matin et partirons plus loin car nous sommes neuf. Nous reviendrons en fin de soirée.

J'hochais la tête.

Alice, qui discutait avec Jasper s'arrêta soudainement et son visage se figea. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard et Edward me regarda soudainement avec inquiétude. Il avait surement lu dans les pensées d'Alice.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Esmée.

-Un groupe de cinq vampires arrivent…Des nomades. Ils vont passer dans la ville demain dans l'après-midi.

-Je reste ici, gronda Edward.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, lui dis-je (et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de l'avoir pour moi seule).

-Ils ne feront que passer Edward, ils se seront nourri juste avant, à Seattle, dit-elle écœurée.

-Va chasser. Tu as soif. Et en plus je ne sortirais pas de la maison. Je ne risque rien. Si tu veux je viendrai ici demain matin comme ça je serais hors de la ville. Il n'y aura aucune crainte en étant ici.

-Non.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui.

- Alors montre-le-moi.

-S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

Je le coupais.

-Il n'y aura rien.

Je rentrais à la maison avec Alex et Matt en discutant. Ils restèrent avec moi lorsque je mangeais (j'avais adoré mes expériences précédentes avec la nourriture, ce qui me convainquit de recommencer une nouvelle fois) et je restais le plus longtemps éveillé le soir pour rattraper le temps que j'avais quelque peu perdus avec eux.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-De… répondit Alex

-Je vous avais laissez un peu de côté ces temps ci…

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, compléta Matt, tu le mérites. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. C'est normal.

-Notre bébé prend son envol ! ria Alex

-Nous n'attendions que ça.

Je les embrassais et filais dormir aux alentours de minuit. Pendant que je somnolais, je sentis Edward se glisser dans mon lit sous les draps. Je collais immédiatement mon corps contre le sien et callais ma tête dans son cou. Il caressait mon ventre du bout de ses doigts.

-Es-tu sur pour demain, ma Bella ? Chuchota-t-il

-Mm.

-J'ai peur.

-Tout ira bien, mon amour.

-J'irai chasser, d'accord ? Mais je rentrerais plus tôt que les autres, dans l'après-midi. Je ne voudrais pas te reperdre une nouvelle fois.

-D'accord. Cela n'arrivera plus.

-Je t'aime.

-Presque autant que moi.

J'embrassais son cou et m'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sous ses caresses.


	19. Chapter 19

Le réveil sonna. Cinq heures. Les surprises ont un prix ! Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain encore toute endormie, revêtit pour une seconde fois ma robe bleu (je n'avais pas le temps de choisir des vêtements), d'abord à l'envers, puis à l'endroit, me brossais les dents. Je nattais mes cheveux en une longue tresse rapidement, ce qui fit que des mèches rebelles n'étaient pas dans celle-ci et qui donnait un air négligé. Mais c'était joli. Je me lavais rapidement les dents et montais en voiture. Edward était parti dans l'heure précédente (non qu'il m'ai réveillé, mais l'odeur délicieuse flottante dans ma chambre avait disparue), surement pour se préparer et je voulais le voir avant de partir. J'enfilais une veste légère, des ballerines et montais dans mon Audi. J'arrivais vers cinq heures trente, fière d'avoir un peu de temps. Ma famille voulait partir à six heures, car il y avait deux heures de routes (à leur vitesse, même si c'était normalement beaucoup plus long !) ce qui me laissait une demi-heure en compagnie d'Edward. Je me garais et rentrais dans la villa, posant ma veste dans l'entrée. Je dis bonjour rapidement à ma famille, qui était un peu surpris de me voir ici à cette heure ci (mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour savoir pourquoi). Edward n'était pas avec eux.

-Il est sous la douche, devina Esmée.

Je lui adressai un sourire et partit en sautillant à l'étage.

-Oh la vicieuse ! Entendis-je dire Emmett.

Je me retournais et lui tirais la langue avant de monter les escaliers. Je rentrais dans la chambre d'Edward. En l'attendant, je regardais par les fenêtres le jour se lever. J'entendis la douche s'arrêter. Une minute plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je me retournais. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile blanc, ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés. Son regard se posa sur moi et je m'élançais vers lui, m'accrochant à son cou. Je le fis basculer, et il marcha en arrière sous la force de mon arrivée, déséquilibré. Heureusement le mur du couloir arriva vite et dans un « boum » sonore, il s'écrasa contre le mur. Il m'encercla de ses bras en riant. Je me reculais de quelques centimètres pour le contempler et descendit mes mains le long de ses épaules. Je caressais doucement son torse. Il frémit. Je lui adressais un sourire attendrie, il m'en rendit un amusé :

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir comprise que tu ne me laissais pas de marbre.

-Mm… Tu traines toujours torse-nu ?

-Toujours…

-Mm…

-…En sortant de la douche.

-Je devrais peut-être venir plus souvent alors…

-Quand tu veux !

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris…

-Que je te faisais de l'effet ? Mais bien sur que si, ma Bella, dit-il en riant.

Il me poussa doucement, me faisant marcher en arrière, lui face à moi. Il nous fit rentrer dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Je le poussais contre celle ci et embrassai son cou, ses clavicules. (Comment allai-je faire une journée sans lui ?).

-Plus qu'un quart d'heure et on part, les amoureux ! Entendis-je crier Emmett.

-Ca va être un peu trop juste en temps, laissez tomber ! Cria à son tour Jasper.

Je grognais contre la peau d'Edward. Il fit un « Mm » de frustration mais toute fois de plaisir.

Il me serra dans ses bras et chercha mes lèvres en disant un faible :

-Non, non.

Je me décrochais et partie en riant vers son armoire. Je lui pris une chemise noire et allait lui enfiler. Tout en reboutonnant ses derniers boutons, je lui dis :

-On se demande qui est le plus raisonnable, maintenant !

-Pas moi en tout cas, murmura-t-il avec malice.

Je pinçais son nez entre mes doigts en riant. J'allais lui chercher un jean.

-Mon chéri, je ne pense pas que le pantalon en toile blanc soit une bonne idée pour aller chasser.

Il acquiesça et changea de pantalon. Etrangement, je ne rougissais pas de le voir en boxer. J'enlevais ma robe, ce qui le fit sourciller d'étonnement, d'interrogation, et de plaisir. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant lui, ce qui me fit rougir un peu (comme d'habitude !) mais cela ne me gêna pas vraiment. Je pris son pantalon de toile qu'il venait de quitter et l'enfilais. Je lui piquais une autre de ses chemises noires que je revêtis puis retroussais ses manches.

-Comme ça, ton odeur est partout autour de moi pendant ton absence.

Il me fit un sourire touché. Je sortis de la chambre, prenant sa main au passage et descendit au salon, le cœur léger. Nous nous assîmes dans un fauteuil, rejoignant notre famille.

Emmett et Jasper nous lancèrent un sourire moqueur. Je vis Emmett ouvrir la bouche et dit :

-Tais-toi !

Edward avait dit cela en même temps que moi. Je riais. Il leva sa paume en l'air et je la frappais avec complicité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde se leva (sauf nous deux) afin de se rendre vers les voitures. Chacun fit la queue pour me déposer un baiser, ce qui me fit rire. Je murmurais des mots d'affection à tous.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Edward rapprocha son corps encore plus du mien et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Je caressais ses cheveux tout doucement, voulant être la plus douce possible d'une main, et son bras du bout des doigts de l'autre. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et de mon cou et respira profondément. C'était souvent moi à la place d'Edward, comme un enfant avec sa mère. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse. Je poussais un soupir de frustration.

-Ca va être dur.

-Terriblement dur, marmonna-t-il dans mon cou.

Son souffle et sa bouche bougeant me chatouillèrent et me firent rire. Je le sentis sourire. Il releva la tête. Je tapais gentiment sur sa cuisse d'un air déterminé et me levais :

-Nous n'allons pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

Je jouais l'indifférente, mais j'étais aussi peu encline à notre courte séparation que lui. Et il le savait. Pour abréger nos adieux, il rentra dans mon jeu… mais pas ses yeux.

-Tu as raison, dit-il avec une voix sûre mais des yeux emplis de tristesse.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il attrapa pour se relever et nous allâmes sous le porche de la vieille villa des Cullen. Esmée et Carlisle était dans une belle Mercedes noire avec Matt bientôt rejoint par Alex (elle était allé chercher la voiture d'Edward) et Rosalie et Emmett était dans je-ne-sais-quoi décapotable et flashant en compagnie d'Alice et de Jasper. Leurs gouts n'avaient pas changés. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Edward pour partir. Il prit mon visage entre ses paumes et me regarda en souriant. J'encerclais son coup de mes bras. Il embrassa mon front, le bout de mon nez et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'embrassai sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres et allait finalement vers sa bouche. Il me mordit doucement la lèvre alors que j'effleurai la sienne de ma langue. Son haleine m'envahit alors, insoutenable. Notre baiser était doux, intense, reflétant notre attachement et notre douleur, et pourtant passionnel au plus haut point. Il avait un gout d'au revoir amer, de souffrance et de frustration. Je me décrochais de ses lèvres à contrecœur et nos fronts se touchèrent, nos souffles irréguliers s'entremêlant.

-Reviens-moi vite, murmurai-je.

-Je peux toujours…

-Chut ! File d'ici.

Il ria

-Je t'aime, Edward.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Isabella.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux. Puis il décolla son corps du mien, prit ma main et posa un baiser dessus. Je lui souris et la récupérais pour le pousser et le faire descendre les quelques marches du porche. Je restais là, pas sure de pouvoir me retenir. Il se retourna avant de monter dans sa Volvo et je lui envoyais un baiser de ma main, il monta dans sa voiture et ouvrit la fenêtre. Notre famille fit rugir leurs moteurs et ils commencèrent à partir vers la voie principale. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et je les entendis crier « On t'aime, Bella ! ». Je ris et répondit par un « Moi aussi, je vous aime ! ». Je leur fis des signes de mains. Edward sortit sa tête de la voiture et dit du bout des lèvres, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte : « Plus que tout ».

-Plus que tout… murmurai-je.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je lui en adressai un dernier.

Dans un flot de poussière, les trois voitures disparurent rapidement et je décidais de ne pas m'attarder.

Je me retrouvais finalement seule dans la grande villa des Cullen.


End file.
